Teen Titans: Fear
by NorthBridge Brony
Summary: Sequel to Ed Edd n Eddy: Fear and Codename Teens Next Door: Fear. The Titanss face their strongest challenge ever in the form of Scarecrow OC. Romance will Blossom, Old foes torment our heroes and their lives hang in the balance. Will the Titans triumph or will they fall to the darkness. BBRae. M rated scenes in chapter 4 R&R
1. Bad Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans i only wrote this story so enjoy

It was a slow day in Jumpcity nothing much was happening no villains had appered so it was a quite day for the Teen Titans who were eating pizza at there local. Robin was talking to Starfire, Raven was reading one of her books and Cyborg was yelling at Beast Boy for stealing the last slice of pizza. In the distance a man was watching them with a black lipped grin and then coughted. He had a master plan but first he needed a distraction and it should be there any time now. Just then an explosion happened litrelly right above the Titans heads and blew them off there seats. Someone in a blue pinstrip suit was on the road laughing holding the detonator. The Titans looked and saw the man running off. " Titans get him " ordered Robin. Beast Boy morped into a Hawk and gave chase while Starfire took to the skyies. The man ran through the back streets before two green blasts hit the floor infront of him. Starfire landed infront of but he simply looked her up and down and then moved with lightning fast speed and delivered a elbow to the gut and as she hunched over he brought his knee straight into her face. As Starfire staggered he spun and chopped down on her neck and then jump kicked her and then jumped onto the roof and left her in agony. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop till Cyborg grabbed him from behind, before anything was said the man brought his elbow into Cyborg's face but Cyborg whacked him away. The man slumped on the floor but then jumped up and punched Cyborg's armpit and he fell in a crackel of electric so Cyborg fired his missiles and then fired his blaster straight at the man. " Booyah " celebrated Cyborg but out the smoke the man zoomed and grabbed the cannon and then pointed it at Cyborg's face and then squeezed his elbow activating the cannon. The man left Cyborg to rebuild his face.

The man reached the main street and blended in the the crowd but a green bloodhound found him and lunged at him. The man fell down as the dog morped into a wolf. The man jumped up and looked the green wolf up and down and then smiled and jumped up and glinted in the wind and then brought his foot straight down into the wolf's face. Beast boy morphed to his human mode and then into a grizly bear and slashed the mans top revealing loads of electrical wires and mechanics. Beast Boy morphed back " dude your a robot " " not exactly, no ". The man jumped and landed infont of Beast Boy and then placed his hand on Beast Boy's neck and electric went straight through him and he fell down in a smoking pain. The man turned and was punched twice by Robin and then was kicked away. The man landed on his feet and looked Robin up and down and then lunged at Robin and threw two punches one connected and Robin blocked the other and counted with a kick which the man caught and then threw the leg up and Robin fell on his back. The man pulled out a cane and tried to impale Robin with it but Robin caught the cane and snapped it and then kicked him away. Robin jumped up and the man threw another punch which connected with Robin's nose giving him a nosebleed. Robin launched into a frenzy and after ten minutes of hand to hand combat they were both tired and out of breathe. The man threw a punch which Robin dodged and threw one himself which the man blocked but Robin quickly kicked him away and he rolled backwards and stopped on his hands and knees. The man stayed there and caught his breathe and then turned a tried to run but Raven appered and so the man looked her up and down and then started twitching and then his head blew a fuse and fell down. The Titans came in close to the robot and Robin picked it up " he was a robot " " yeah dude it's a bit obvious " " but when we fought he was out of breathe ". Cyoborg looked closer and saw human and Robot parts " he's a cyborg i'll have to run more tests to be sure who sent him " " okay then back to the Tower " ordered Robin.

They arrived at the tower and could here music in the building " Beast Boy did you leave the radio on " asked Robin " no i haven't touched it all day " replied Beast Boy " i seriously doubt that " muttered Raven dryly maikng Beast Boy go moody, he hated her comments against him. They entered the Tower and reached the living room and saw the radio playing Voltaire at full volume drinking one of the soda's with his feet on a table from Raven's room. Robin moved forward and the man noticed them and stood and walked towards them. " Who are you " asked Starfire " don't be afraid *cough* i won't hurt you " replied the man " who are you then " demanded Raven " Crow, Mr Crow and i need you're help ". Just then the man fell down in a coughing fit so Starfire helped him up " what is wrong with you " " my last regeneration went wrong i need to get into you're medical wing but i couldn't figure out the code ". Robin looked at Starfire and she nodded so Robin came over and helped carry Mr Crow into the medical wing. By the time they got there Crow was coughing up blood so Cyborg did a quick CAT scan and looked at the results. " His lungs and part of his heart and other organs are singed to a crisp it's a wonder he's alive " Cyborg told Robin as the others tried to calm Crow down. Cyborg grabbed a needle and injected morphine into Crow's arm " i'm sorry but i don't think i can help you " said Cyborg " i know what's wrong with me and i know how to fix it ". He pulled out a list and handed it to Cyborg who went and got everything. Two minutes later he came in with shampoo and other weird concoctions. He mixed them all together into a black, lumpy drink which smelled like anti dandruff with a hint of wee. Mr Crow gulped the hole thing in one and then black smoke came out his mouth and he passed out. Robin looked at Cyborg " know what do we do " Cyborg passed the list and Robin read the last line " let the patient sleep ". They walked out and then the man smiled and opened his know dark red eyes with black pupils.

Robin was reading the paper, Starfire was eating pancakes like the ones Raven made, Raven was reading and Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the game when the door opened and the man walked in. They were all shocked at the transformation that had happened. Instead of the nice kid with black shirt and pants and barefeet the man was wearing designer brown shoes, brown trousers, brown top with a brown overcoat reaching his shins with his hood up. And his hair was different instead of short blond combed hair masses of black straw like hair were falling out his hood. The rest of his face had changed too his eyes had turned from cyrstel blue to crimson red with two black pupils in the center. Plus his teeth had turned from a respectable white to a manky yellow and all pointed slightly. Also on his right hand was a glove with syringes on the tips with tubes heading up the sleeve. The Titans mouths dropped at the new person who stood before them. The man's smile went " what don't like the new me " asked Mr Crow, when no one answered he walked forward. " I'm also shocked no one asked about my name i mean how many people are called Mr Crow i might as well have come in and said my name is Mr Fake Name haha ". He sat as Robin came to his senses " you mean youre not Mr Crow ". The man face palmed " not really it's the second part of my name " he shot at super speed to the other side of Robin and put his hand round him " Scarecrow is my name ". Robin seemed to remember that name but behind him Scarecrow put a sign saying " i mind wiped Johnaton Crane and then i killed him so i'm the one and only haha ". He threw the sign away as Robin looked at him " so what you want ". Scarecrow smiled and jumped up and stuck on the window by his back " i want this tower so you'll have to go ".

Before Robin could say anything Scarecrow shot towards him and planted two fists into Robins face and carried him over his friends and then stopped and landed on the floor but Robin continued and smacked into the wall. Scarecrow smiled and turned and pulled out a machete and a scythe and smiled wickedily at the other Titans who prepared for battle. Cyborg fired his cannon but Scarecrow leaned back and the blast went over and then out his coat without even trying two shirekan went flying and went into his arm so Cyborg bushed them off as Starfire flew at Scarecrow. She fired her laser bolts but Scarecrow twirled the scythe and they bounced away. Scarecrow then jumped up and slashed through her hair " damn " muttered Scarecrow. Scarecrow pulled out a pistol and fired but Starfire was covered by a black shield. Scarecrow picked up the two melee weapons as a Beast lunged at him. The Beast slashed at him but Scarecrow fell back and the moment his hands touched the fround he shot back up and twirled his whole body and cut his chest a number of times. The Beast backed off as Scarecrow scoffed " jesus the Teens Next Door were more of a challenge and there a bunch of 13 year olds your 16 year old superheroes i expected more then this ". Scarecrow jumped up and kicked The Beast away and then went to kill it but Raven appered and Scarecrow raised an eyebrow at how Raven looked annoyed. Scarecrow lunged at her and started choking her but she blasted him away. Scarecrow picked up his weapons and walked towards her with an evil grin. He moved the scythe so it grabbed her and then he brought the machete down and sliced right through he bone and muscels. Raven screamed in agony she had never felt such pain so she started to cry and Scarecrow started laughing. Raven lost it and blasted him through ten walls and then sent a black Raven at him and it chopped him in half and the two halfs fell threw the hole and onto the bottom of the outside tower.

Robin looked and saw tears running down her face and blood forming a puddel at her feet. " Cyborg get her to the medic wing and cover her wrist " " yes Cyborg do it follow Robin's orders till the end ". Everyone looked and saw Scarecrow in one piece walking towards them with evil in his eyes. Scarecrow jumped up and landed by the hand and grabbed it and then hopped on the wall and pushed off and went through the window " tata ". Robin went to the window and saw Scarecrow hopping from rock to rock and then dived into the water. Robin pulled out his comms " Aqualad you near the tower " " yeah why " " a man in brown is swimming towards the city can you stop him " " no problem ". Robin and Cyborg took Raven towards the medical bay but when they arrived at her room she walked in and locked the door. Robin and Cyborg didn't know what to do till light blue light started seeping through the cracks in her door and they knew she was healing herself. Scarecrow headed closer to the sea bed and then walked across it till two dolphins attacked him. Scarecrow dodged the two till Aqualad kicked him to the floor so Scarecrow got up then as if he was on land he quickly jumped up and brought two feet into Aqualads chest which knocked him up and Scarecrow smiled as Aqualad looked shocked. Scarecrow pulled out a stanley knife and lunged at Aqualad " how can you move so fluintly " asked Aqualad as he threw Scarecrow " sorry to burst your bubble but i'm a master of underwater combat like if i was on land and i can talk underwater as well ". Aqualad was shocked so Scarecrow threw the knife and it zoomed through the water straight into his arm. Aqualad hit the shore and Scarecrow pulled out another knife and slashed twice. Robin and the other Titans had entered the T ship after Raven's hand had grown back, which shocked Beast Boy. They hovered above the water " Aqualad's comm is here right under us " said Cyborg but when Beast Boy looked he turned white. The water was red not blue and then when Scarecrow jumped out smiling with red on him they knew what had happened.

Robin opened his cockpit and jumped at Scarecrow who was ready for him. Robin threw two punches which Scarecrow blocked and then spun his body round and his hand smacked Robin in the face. Starfire saw this and flew at Scarecrow who opened his hands and a bright brown light appered and blinded Starfire who stopped and rubbed her eyes. Scarecrow saw an opitunity and jumped on Robin's chest and then jumped up and went to punch Starfire but two tenticals grabbed him and pulled him away. Scarecrow looked and saw a green octopus had got him and held him there " let's see the water up close " said Scarecrow who activated his rocket boots and flew into the water and pulled in the octopus with him. The octopus morphed into a shark and swam at Scarecrow but he was unshooken. Scarecrow punched the shark on the nose and then nutted it and then grabbed it's fin and threw it through the water and into the darkness. Cyborg looked over the edge as Starfire helped Robin up. Cyborg saw bubbels and then Scarecrow shot up and kicked Cyborg away and then landed on the edge of the ship. Starfire flew at him and he fell into the water and then reappered on the other side and jump kicked Starfire into the water. Scarecrow was so happy he didn't see the sonic blast in knocked him into Raven's cockpit. Scarecrow looked and smiled a weak smile as a black claw grabbed him and smashed him into the ship and blood started coming down his chin. Scarecrow shook his head and did a roly poly onto his feet and pulled out two bat like weapons and slashed at Robin who dodged the blasts so Cyborg fired his cannon and Starfire fired a contiues line of Starbolts. They both hit Scarecrow and sent him over the river and straight into the city. Starfire helped Robin up " we need to get after him " said Robin " but what about Friend Beast Boy if the Scarecrow has done that to Aqualad what would he do to Beast Boy " asked Starfire " she's right " added Raven. Robin nodded " we'll find Beast Boy, Cyborg contact a hero in the city to find Scarecrow " just then an explosion happened " quickly " ordered Robin.

Scarecrow had landed in the middle of a street " ow that hurt ". Scarecrow stood and looked at his coat and saw it torn to pieces " this is tailoured and cost two hundrad dollars ". Scarecrow pulled out a bomb and blew up the building near him and then went running through the city. He ran through a group of people who parted for him and then jumped into the road and then onto a car and then onto a flag pole and then used the pole as a trampolin to bounce onto the rooftops. Scarecrow looked out to the city " a new city to destroy " he raised his arms and laughted like a pysco. Just then he saw a girl in witch clothes and pink hair and Scarecrow's smiled and wolf whistled then phanted like a dog and jumped down behind. He placed a hand on her shoulders and she turned and blasted him with a pink hex and he flew into the nearest building. Scarecrow shook his head and giggeled as the girl's eyes turned pink. " And may i ask your name " " Jink " " nice name suits your powers i'm Scarecrow ". Jink smiled and fired more of her hexs but Scarecrow dodged and jumped and landed infront of her and grabbed her " and i take it your a friend of those crud munching Teen Titans " asked Scarecrow. Jink held back a giggle the comment reminded her of her old friend Gizmo " not exactly but her comes my friend ". Scarecrow looked and a man in yellow clothes with red gloves, shoes, a lightning flashes on his head and chest punched him. Scarecrow grabbed his face in pain and stepped back " what's your problem she your girl or something " " yes she is ". Scarecrow thought and then smiled " if she's hero Jink not villain Jink then your Kid Flash real name Walle fastest guy alive " " that's right ". Scarecrow smiled and two joker cards appered out his sleeves with a brown S on then " then let's pary hero guy ".

Kid Flash moved his hand and a tornado shot out it but Scarecrow laughted and threw the cards through the tornado, one went off into a wall and the other slashed Jinks arm. Kid Flash looked at her so Scarecrow punched him in the stomach and then brought his knee into his face but was then knocked away by a hex and then backflipped ten times and stopped and pulled out his scythe and smiled and jumped and twirled his body and slashed anything in his way including Kid Flash's hand. Jink saw this and fired a hex which hit Scarecrow's chest and jinked his heart. Kid Flash kneeled down and checked for a heartbeat but couldn't find one and he wasen't breathing. " Jink you hexed his heart, he's dead " Jink stepped back in shook i mean sure she had hurt people with her hex powers and tried to kill before but never had as a villain but when she becomes a hero hey presto. Just then Scarecrow's knee came up and smacked Kid Flash and Scarecrow jumped up and pulled out two more bat like weapons and smiled " Scarecrow is back from the grave yet again ". Jink fired off a few jinks but Scarecrow evapourated and then appered behind her and put her in an arm lock and almost broke her arm off. " You really should have stuck with the bad guy team for you would be able to see what i have planned for this place " " uh there are no winners on the bad side ". Scarecrow thought for a second but then shook his head " maybe but it's so fun to be a bad guy no rules, comfy prison beds when i'll get caught and a brillaint reputation with the growing underworld hahaha ". Scarecrow threw Jink away and jumped really high and landed on the end of the street and then saw Kid Flash preparing to run at him. Kid Flash ran at Scarecrow who simply put his hand behind his back and produced two wristblades. Kid Flash was just infront of Scarecrow when he moved his hand and Kid Flash ran straight into the blades. Kid Flash grunted as Scarecrow lifted him and then jerked the blades and he stopped moving. Scarecrow threw the body as the Titans appered so Scarecrow ran as they comforted Jink.

Robin saw Kid Flash with his yellow shirt wreacked by the crimson stain on it. Cyborg was kneeling by Jink as he sent for an ambulance by his arm and Starfire was looking for Scarecrow in the distance. The ambulance arrived and took Kid Flash and Jink to the hospital as explosions were heard. Scarecrow appered above the buildings and then again and then he appered throwing bombs which exploded in a brown gas. The Titans anger boiled over and they headed over to Scarecrow's location. Scarecrow was lying on the floor surronded by people who had gone insane from exposer to his fear gas and other people going mad. Just then the Titans appered and Scarecrow simply clicked his fingers and the nut jobs ran at the Titans, and also the Titans were seeing there own personal fears come to life. Robin was surronded by Batman saying he was a failure and Slade saying he enjoyed crime. Raven was surronded by Trigon telling her she was evil not good. Beast Boy was surronded by Raven's saying she would never like him like he likes her. Starfire was like Beast Boy but Robin saying that someone called Batgirl was better then her. Cyborg's mechanical side was blocking any hullicanation so he attacked Scarecrow. Scarecrow saw him coming and jumped up and pulled out a laser knife. He swung at Cyborg but he dodged and fired his cannon and Scarecrow dodged but fell while shaking his head and Cyborg knew why. " You're effected by the gas " " of course i am i don't have my mask on ". Scarecrow turned but Cyborg grabbed his coat so Scarecrow kicked him away and took some of the coat with him. Scarecrow looked annoyed at the coat " sorry i have to dash but Slade and i have to have words " he walked away and the gas dissappered and the effects wore off. Robin heard what Scarecrow had said " Cyborg where is Slade hiding " " i don't know but i managed to slip a tracer in Scarecrow's coat " " good Titans GO ".

In the old clock tower in downtown Jumpcity Slade was running through the maze of corridoors and floors. Just then a kick came from around the corner and smacked Slade down. From around the corner came Scarecrow with his brown coat tattered from obvious signs of a long brutle fight. Slade jumped up and threw three punches but Scarecrow simply dodged and then kicked him down and Slade rolled backwards and got back to his feet to see Scarecrow deliver a sharp kick to his face and then two punches to the stomach but Slade quickly fought back with two punches which Scarecrow simply blocked with his forearm. Scarecrow pulled out a small flick knife and slashed Slades chest and red blood went down his front as Slade staggered back. Scarecrow jumped back and off the wall and flew two fists straight into Slades chest sending him straight through the wall. The Titans had entered the room at this moment as Slade appered through the wall and landed on a platform just above them and then Scarecrow appered. He looked down and put the knife away as Slade somehow managed to stand up to which Scarecrow simply shook his head. " Slade why don't you just stay down with the rest of the bones ". Scarecrow walked down the wall and then reached the floor and walked towards him with red electric pouring out the walls as he walked. " You have done to much to the villains i won't be so easy ". Scarecrow simply lifted his hand and he started screaming as something made him scream until his screams reached a pitch the Titans could not stand. Just then Slade threw a small knife into Scarecrow's hand and then lunged at him and they continued fighting each other. The Titans prepared for battle but it was soon known to these two fighters they were invisable.

After twenty minutes of brutle fighting Slade was almost dead Scarecrow was uninjured and the Titans were bored from waiting. Scarecrow kicked Slade's face and a chunk of his mask went revealing a bit of silver hair and an eye socket. Slade fell with completly no energy left " really Slade i've hardly broken a sweat ". He pulled out a gun and aimed at Slade's head but a Bird-a-rang smacked the gun out his hand and he seamed annoyed. Robin regrabbed the weapon and looked at Scarecrow " he might deserve to die but he's going to rot in jail and you'll join him if you fight us ". Scarecrow smiled and jumped back and walked away till a huge boulder was thrown at him covered in black magic. Scarecrow simply blasted it with brown plasma. He looked and saw Raven with four red eyes and black magic swarming into the walls and rocks surronded her. Scarecrow jumped onto a rock and then another one until he reached Raven and grabbed her arms and due to the magic he managed to hover next to her holding her from attacking him. Scarecrow looked at her right hand and smiled " it's seems to be better then the condition i left it in ". Scarecrow went in closer and then he saw Starfire flying towards him so he kissed her on the lips and then jumped off and landed on Starfire's back and then pulled her hair down so she flew into the wall and he fell to the floor. Just as he hit the floor a green tiger slashed his face in to pieces, Scarecrow cracked his neck and pulled his sycthe out and slashed his chest and then used the handel to pole vault his feet straight into the tiger's face which knocked Beast Boy off the edge into a hole. Scarecrow then blocked a sonic blast with his sycthe blade and then fired two plasma blasts which scrambeled Cyborg's systems. Scarecrow then received a pole to the face and then as Scarecrow and Robin fought Scarecrow grabbed the pole and then slashed Robin across the stomach and then kicked him down as he saw Starfire coming towards him.

Scarecrow pulled out a knife and held it to Robin's throat which stopped Starfire in her tracks. " Good alien know i want you to make a hole 10 miles down just under you KNOW ". Starfire thought about it and saw no other way to save Robin so she powered up a super Starbolt and then threw it to the floor. After five minutes of green lights and dust the Titans looked and saw Scarecrow still holding Robin by the throat with a knife. Scarecrow looked down and saw nothing but black so he smiled and threw Robin over the hole and then he jumped down and Raven prepared to follow but Robin stopped her. " Don't there is no way he could have survived that you have had you're revenge ". Scarecrow hit the floor and saw a black box and Scarecrow smiled a huge grin. He opened it and saw a black metel glove with a black orb on it with a red rod next to it. Scarecrow placed the glove on his hand and it turned dark brown and so did the half orb. Scarecrow then saw the red rod lift up and then stick to Scarecrow's chest and he smiled. Cyborg was scanning the area but could not find anything. " No life signs at all Scarecrow's dead oh no wait i have something " said Cyborg. They all went to the edge and looked and saw a red light shooting towards them. Just then Scarecrow stopped above them with a red circul around him and red power shooting out his hands and a red rod across his chest. " Cyborg what is that thing " yelled Robin, Cyborg scanned and his human skin went white " it's a cosmic controll rod with enough power to rival twenty Trigon's ". They all looked at Scarecrow in fear as he laughted at the power he has he then looked at the Titans and smiled and fired a massive red blast at the Titans.

They tried to dodge but they weren't quick enough and the blast knocked them over the whole room. Scarecrow landed and saw Slade crawling away so Scarecrow fired a red lightning bolt which covered him in red and he disappered " let's hope Slade enjoys his trip to the torture Dimension hahaha ". Robin tried to hit him but all hit punches kept hurting him when he touched the red circule around Scarecrow. He flicked Robin away and saw Cyborg fire a sonic blast so he produced a red shield which sent the blast through the roof " we raised the roof " joked Scarecrow. Beast Boy attacked Scarecrow but a red blast came off the rod and knocked him across the roof. Raven materielised out the floor and fired a magic blast and it simply hit the circule and Scarecrow seemed unfazed. Raven stopped and Scarecrow fired a blast so Raven summonded a shield but the blast hit the shield and broke it and smacked her away. Starfire fired her eyebolts but Scarecrow raised his hands and fired a blast which destroyed the bolts and hit her out the sky. " As fun as it was fighting you all i have people to kill an empire to build hahahahahaha ". He disappered in red smoke and that laugh was the last thing they heard.

To Be Continued


	2. Infiltration

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans i only wrote this story so enjoy

In the past week since Scarecrow accuried the Cosmic Control Rod he had taken over all of the fronts and rackets and all the gangsters had turned to the Titans. Robin had been thinking for ages trying to figure out a plan, a motive for Scarecrow and why the name was famillier. After hours of thinking and searching he had figured a plan on how to bring Scarecrow to justice. He told Cyborg but he wasn't happy with it but knew it was the only way to beat Scarecrow and he agreed but still didn't like it one bit. Robin and Cyborg were in the mission prep room with the other Titans as Robin began the breifing. " We have a plan that should work in helping weaken Scarecrow with Jinks we've managed to spread through Scarecrow's men about an assassin looking to join Scarecrow's ranks but what he won't know is that it will be one of us undercover ". Raven looked at the others and thought to herself [Cyborg won't be going again Robin certainly won't and Beast Boy is not mature enough for this so Starfire will be doing it]. " The assassins name is Rachel Roth " [knew it] " AKA Raven ". Raven was shocked to hear this and everylooked at her and her emotions went into overdrive " know we can get him back for taking are hand " said happy with a smile " i'll kill him slowly and painfully for that " said anger with such rage that the other emotions simply nodded in agreement. Raven looked at Robin " what will i have to do first ". Later that afternoon Raven had changed and was now wearing black leather trousers a black shirt with a long leather coat on and her hair was now longer and was now black and she black boots on. She looked at the mirror at the new person and didn't like what she saw but she knew she was going to get revenge on Scarecrow for taking her hand. She left her room and went to the livivng room to see Robin talking to Jink. " I'm sorry about Kid Flash but we'll make him pay " " thanks anyway the place is set and the cooridentes have been sent so you should get them " " thankyou Jink we'll talk later ". Robin hung up and saw Raven " are you ready " " almost, can i use any of my powers " " here's a list and take this injection to gain new ones till Scarecrow get beaten Cybrog made it " Robin gave Raven a piece of paper which had the meeting place on it and Raven went to meet Scarecrow.

Raven arrived at a door and pressed the intercom and a womans voice could be heard " password " " Eddward Johnson " " correct come on in ". The door opened revealing a 100ft cooridoor leading down to another metel door so she pressed the intercom and a screen appered with a girl with shoulder length brown hair, buck tooth, brown mask across her eyes and pale white make up " hi name please " " Rachel Roth " " you're right on time come on in " she said with a smile. The door opened and the girl appered giving Rachel the chance to see her in a better way she was wearing light brown trousers and long sleeve shirt with a no sleeved long coat with a jagged edge on the bottom. She smiled and looked Rachel up and down and pointed towards a cooridoor and Rachel nodded and they walked off. They walked through a cooridoor to see men ill and one man was turning red. Rachel looked at the girl " and you are " " oh my names is Mary " " and your job, is it being Scarecrow's secritary " " nah i'm Mr S's sweetheart ". Rachel was shocked to hear this thinking Scarecrow didn't know what love is. They arrived in a dark room with the Control Rod in the sky shooting red lightning every so often so the men in the room where always moving and hiding under things which melted if they were hit. Mary skipped over to a coffin and knocked on it " honey Rachel arrived " she said with a smile and then the coffin lid slide off and landed on the floor and Mary walked to Rachel. " You caught Scarecrow at a bad time he's having a blood bath " " pardon " " he's bathing in warm blood ". Rachel looked and saw a breathing mask get thrown out and Scarecrow appered with red liquard running down his body he was naked so they both looked at his head. Scarecrow had his glove on his hand and when he closed it the rod shot towards him and hit his chest and in red light he became fully dressed including his syringed glove on. He walked forward and looked at Rachel " have we met before " " no " " okay you're in and we have work to do, sweety go get some men we have shit to do " they left to do there work.

In the national bank the place was running normally when the doors and wall were blown off. As the people tried to see what happened Scarecrow, Rachel, Mary and ten goons walked in. " Hello everyone please place all money and jewels in these bags " ordered Scarecrow as three goons went around with the bags as two guarded the hole and the other five went for the vault as Mary went around looking at the people with a pistol in her hands and Rachel stood by Scarecrow. After a while Scarecrow heard fighting so he turned to see the Titans standing above two of his men " ah how nice to see you guys hey wheres the pale loner " Rachel clenched her fists at that " she returned to her own dimension " " ah so there are four of the dorks left well what a shame i won't have enough to kill oh well ". Just then a red orb surronded Scarecrow who hovered in the air and red lightning shot out and anything hit a red patch appered and then it melted " TITANS GO ". Robin threw some explosives at Scarecrow who simply clicked and they melted he dodged a sonic blast but three starbolts headed for him so Rachel put a sheild up to block them " ah its great having real allies not like you Bird Boy ". Robin pulled out his staff and swung but the pole simply melted near his sheild " i think you need me to stop melting your shit ha try something new ". Cyborg fired while Starfire fired a line of bolts and the two beams met and twirled around each other and they hit Scarecrow's sheild. After the blast Scarecrow's sheild left and Scarecrow motioned them to attack so they did but Scarecrow was prepared. Cyborg ran at him but he ducked to receive a sheild push from Rachel who then followed up with a slash of a laser knife which made him walk back and Rachel walked forward. Scarecrow parried Robin's punch and then dodged the flying crocidile and then the Starbolts before Robin went into a frenzy with him. Robin threw severel punches which Scarecrow parried and then smacked onto his ears and then uppercutted him and then grabbed him at an arms length " sweety " said Scarecrow sweetly. Just then Mary came in with a airborn kick sending Robin into the wall. Scarecrow stood over him with Mary on his shoulder " remember Greyson my robot gave me info on everything you can do TRY SOMETHING I DON'T EXPECT ". Scarecrow looked to see Rachel fighting the other three and winning " come on boys lets hit the road ". All of Scarecrow's goons ran and so did Rachel and Mary while Scarecrow turned and bowed and then threw a bomb into the room. Starfire grabbed the bomb and threw it into the sky where it didn't do any damage when it exploded.

Back at the Tower the Titans were dealing with their wounds " man Raven really kicked my butt " " she knew all are moves and we didn't try to hurt her " replied Cybrog. Robin was looking over the bank security videos " why did Scarecrow attack the bank was it for the money or to draw us out " " if he wanted us why didn't he come to the Tower " asked Cyborg to which Robin didn't answer he was thinking about Raven and hoping she wasn't in danger. In Scarecrows base he was sitting on his throne with his mask flung on the floor and Rachel and Mary were on their knees infront of Scarecrow " you did good Rachel i think you'll be very happy here welcome to my organization and Mary nice kick know i want you two to head to the Titans tower and i want you to return with a video of Rachel breaking a bone of all the Titans as a final test go ". Rachel stood and nodded " i will not fail " " good ". Scarecrow's throne turned and Scarecrow went off into his thoughts and they left. They left the complex and arrived at the tower and climbed the wall with devices of Scarecrow's. They arrived at the roof to see one of Cyborg's new sensers and looked at Mary " got the camara " " check ". Rachel kicked the senser and Cyborg picked it up " there's someone on the roof " " Titans move ". The Titans reached the roof to see Rachel and Mary standing there ready for them " okay Rachel do your thing " said Mary as she recorded what was to happen.

Rachel opened her coat and pulled out two pistols and fired and the Titans jumped out of the cross fire and then Robin threw two Bird-a-Rangs but just before they hit Rachel let them go and they were sent flying but Rachel was still ready to fight. Robin went at her and threw two punches but a metel bar shot up and took Rachel five times Robin's height. Rachel looked down to see Cyborg charging a blast so she smashed the air in front of her and the ground exploded sending Cyborg flying. She then saw Starfire flying towards her so she sent her hand forward and Starfire stopped and prepared to defend but then more metel bars shot out the ground and smacked into her and a loud crack could be heard and Starfire's elbow was deformed and her right arm was unusably. Rachel saw Mary smiling and she had to hold the tears back as she pressed her attack. Beast Boy saw Rachel falling towards him so he jumped out the way but was hit by a black shield. Beast Boy rolled over the edge of the tower and held on for dear life when he saw Rachel loom over him. Rachel attached a devise to Beast Boy's wrist which sent electric through his body and then she kicked him off the edge and he fell but due to electric in his body he couldn't transform until the bottom and he quickly transformed into a gorilla and hit the ground but morphed back from the pain. Rachel turned to Robin and Cyborg and looked at them with blank eyes and then cracked her neck. She lifted both her hands and a metel shot infront of Robin and Cyborg knocking them down. Robin looked up to see Rachel spinning towards them so he moved and so did Cyborg just to see Rachel punch the ground and leave crater around her hand. She then threw two knives at Robin and then smacked him in the face and then grabbed his arm and then punched into the elbow sending it in and bending the arm outwards. Robin screamed in pain but Rachel did nothing. Cyborg went to fire a blast but Rachel put a shield up right infront of the cannon so the blasts power created shockwaves and at that close it shattered the cannon and some of Cyborg's arm. Rachel looked at Mary " does that count ", Mary looked at a list and checked it " yeah that's fine ". Robin tried to stand but the pain was to much " come on let's go ". Rachel and Mary jumped onto a black circle and they flew off.

Later that day at Scarecrow's hide out everyone was watching the footage of Rachel defeating the Titans without breaking a sweat, some were drinking beer and others were laughing at them getting their butts kicked. Scarecrow was watching the footage from his throne with his mask in one hand and a beer in the other and Rachel was standing infront of him. " You did a good job Rachel i think you'll be very happy at my side in the Organization so please grab a drink and relax " " thanks sir ". Rachel grabbed a drink but couldn't drink it see was to busy thinking about what she had done to her friends. Cyborg had finished patching everyone up and was now fixing his arm and Beast Boy was sitting down with his right leg in a cast and was annoyed with Raven " how could she do that see could of killed us " " friend Beast Boy don't be angry with Raven she probably had to do what she did " " Starfire's right who knows what Scarecrow could what you to do " said with a tone that told Beast boy to drop it. Cyborg could over hear them and just thought to himself [Robin's right Scarecrow could ask her to do anything but if he asks stuff like that why is she still there she should be here not their]. Cyborg shook the thought from his head and continued fixing his arm. In the evening Rachel felt her comms unit go off so she stood and left the compound and headed into an ally which lead to a little courtyard where Cyborg was standing in the shadows. " Hey Raven how are ya doing " " terrible i won't to return to the tower " " i understand i've been their but it's all in a good cause " " but look at what at i did to you and the others what if i'm told to kill you " " but we know that you won't and everyone is okay with what you did so you need to continue okay " " okay ". Raven smiled and nodded and headed back towards the compound and Cyborg headed back into the shadows and then to the Titans Tower. Even after Cyborg's kind words Raven still felt horride after what she did and in her stomach that it will only get worse before Raven finally killed him.

For the next six weeks the Titans were not seen or even heard of as Scarecrow took everything in the world and made it his. Rachel and Mary were returning from a raid on the banks within an hour and Scarecrow hit the stop watch and smiled. Rachel smiled and shared a hug with Mary and then headed to her room and locked the door and pulled out her communicator and called the Titans. After three minutes she hung up and decided to go to sleep. During her sleep her comms went off and she woke but then she realised what it was and jumped for it and answered it to see Robin. " Robin were have you been " " preparing to take down Scarecrow we managed to rally some of the other heroes to help us and we'll be attacking soon so get ready to get out of there Robin out ". Raven closed her comms and got dressed and then heard Scare-troops getting all unsetteled and loading their guns. Raven ignored them and reached Scarecrow's room. She looked and could see Scarecrow on his throne looking out the window and Mary was nowhere to be seen.. She walked quickly but silently towards Scarecrow's throne. She reached him and pulled out a knife which she got from of the guards and prepared to strike. Just then a red energy attack hit him and sent him flying into the wall. The throne turned and Scarecrow was watching her " hello Raven " " how did you " " oh come on it was easy Raven goes home just as you appear from nowhere and you and her look the same please don't insult my intelligence ". Raven stood and fired an energy blast but Scarecrow placed a shield and then pulled his hand back and Raven shot forward. When she reached Scarecrow he grabbed her and smacked her down and just then fighting could be heard fighting outside. Robin and the other Titans had launched an attack with other titans like Titans East, Hot Shot, Wilderbeast, The Panther and all the others who helped against the Brotherhood of Evil. Scarecrow lifted her up so she could see the fighting " i'm prepared for them now watch as your friends die and i rule this city like an iron fist ". Raven heard this and her eyes turned from black to red.

Scarecrow was covered in black magic and thrown into a wall then into the floor and then thrown out of the window. Scarecrow landed in the middle of the Hero hord he shot up and studied the force surronding him and the looks of revenge in their faces made Scarecrow smile. He pulled out his scythe and twirled it and carved a circle around him and stood in a battle stance and the Heroes moved in. Wilderbeast slashed at him but he moved and tripped Wilderbeast up who fell into the crowd and the others moved in. Bumble Bee fired and so did Jink at Scarecrow but he moved his head and the blast collided creating a powerful shook wave which sent the others away but not Scarecrow. Speedy shot an arrow so Scarecrow jumped in the air but was tackled by the Panther but the moment they hit the ground Scarecrow was up and jumped back and then forward and delivered a dozen extremly powerful uppercuts to the stomach and then backflipped through the air and also brought his foot into her chin sending her flying. He let his guard down and Argent grabbed him with two plasma hands and held him down as Gnaark appeared with Kole froze in a dagger form. Gnaark brought Kole down but Scarecrow fired his laser eyes which stopped him from stricking. After a second Scarecrow broke the hands and rolled backwards and brought his feet into Gnaark's face and then jump tackled Argent and stabbed into her throat with his syringes and then slashed out killing her. Scarecrow stood and side stepped a lightning bolt and then a thunder bolt. Scarecrow turned to see Thunder and Lightning and he smiled. Scarecrow fired two red energy blasts and they clashed with lightning and thunder but he easily beat them and knocked them flying. Just then Raven appeared and fired but Scarecrow summoned a shield and then sent it flying making Raven fly across the city. She landed and groaned as she looked to her left and saw Scarecrow sitting their with a cigar between his lips. Raven shot up but he was up up as quick. " Raven you can't beat me this Controll rod let's me not just summon shields and plasma blasts but to bend reality your just second rate to me " " oh yeah ". Raven fired severel dark blasts and Scarecrow exploded in smoke " who's laughting now " " " Scarecrow appeared in a puff of smoke this time he was the size as five Raven stacked " why i belive it's me " he said with a smile on his face as music filed the air.

Scarecrow: I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing I bet you've got a bunny under your hat! Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot! C'mon, clown, let's see what you've got! You try to slam me with your hardest stuff but your double whammy isn't up to snuff i'll set the record straight you're simply out of date you're only second rate! You think your cat's a meanine, but your tiger's tame you've got a lot to learn about the power game so for your education, i'll reiterate you're only second rate! Men cower at the power in my pinky my thumb is number one on every list but if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest! Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise slap me in a trap, cut me down to size i'll make a big escape it's just a piece of cake you're only second rate! You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up let me pontificate upon your sorry state you're only second rate! Zaba-caba-dabra! Granny's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus and this thing's bigger than the both of us! So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your underwear! And I can hardly wait to discombobulate i'll send ya back and packing in a shipping crate you'll make a better living with a spinning plate you're only second rate!

Scarecrow blasted her down and he then stood on her chest " you're doomed now time to die like so many others before you goodbye Raven ". Scarecrow pulled a machete out of his coat and went to impale her but at the last second she threw him off but he simply skid across the floor and then dusted himself off. Raven stood and her eyes were again four and red. She fired black magic and Scarecrow fired red magic and the blasts hit and stayed locked till they created a huge orb where the two sorcerer's attacks hit. They orb was growing and the two fighters magic would not folter in strengh and power but Raven was becoming weaker by the second and Scarecrow was not even shifting as he continued to attack. Just then Cybrog and Starfire fired attacks making Scarecrow break the lock and block their attacks. Robin helped Raven up who found new strength in her friends " Scarecrow i may be second rate to you but with my friends you are powerless against us ". All five Titans charge up an attack, Cyborg fired his cannon, Starfire fired her starbolts, Raven blasted her magic, Robin threw his explosives and Beast Boy threw bananas as a monkey. Sadly their attacks hit Scarecrow's shield and he laughted " pardon Raven hahaha ". He continued to laugh as Robin saw a way to beat him " Starfire hit the gauntlet ". Starfire threw a starbolt which knocked away. " NO NOOOOO " the Cosmic controll rod detached from Scarecrow and floated into the air and Scarecrow looked at the Titans and smiled a weak smile " um sorry ". The Titans charged up their attacks and fired them and they hit Scarecrow square in the chest and he stumbled back and they continued their attack. Scarecrow continued to take the attack into his chest as he looked out and reached for the controll rod which was floating into space. Just then out his hand light burst through his skin so he covered it with his other hand but it started happening across his body until he screamed in pain as he burst into dust and scattered into the winds. The Titans stood there viewing what they had done and were all shooked, they had never killed a man before so this was a shook. No one said anything but they all knew they did the right thing so they turned and headed back towards the Tower hopping Scarecrow was gone for good... not hard enough though.

To Be Continued.


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans i only wrote this story so enjoy

It was a week after Scarecrow's empire had been disbanded and Raven had returned home but unknown to everyone Scarecrow survived (obviouly) and had taken a holiday in Paris but was back and ready for vengance. The Titans life had returned to normal since Scarecrow's death but they were always on the edge when they were called out incase of his return. In Paris Scarecrow entered a secret underground base and looked and saw the place was in ruins and there were people frozen on shelves across the wall and smiled. At the same time in Jump City Robin was looking through dozens of computer screens which covered the entire city from big places like the fair ground to the back allys that make Gotham look like the Ritz. Robin looked through each one over and over again trying to see any trace of Scarecrow or any of his troops but not one sign but he continued to look till Raven entered. " It's three in the morning " " i know but i have work to do " " if you're looking for Scarecrow he's dead and in hell where he belongs " " i don't believe that i just know he's still out there and i need to find him before he stricks again " " whatever just get some sleep ". Raven turned around and walked out as Robin simply brushed her off and continued searching the city. The next morning when the other Titans came to the kitchen and saw Robin was still at the controlls Raven simply sighed. Starfire hovered over to Robin " Friend Robin would you like to take part in the breakfest feast " " sorry Star i have work to do ". Just then the screen turned to static and then Scarecrow appeared without his mask on and was smiling a small smile " good morning Titans did you sleep well... except Robin who has not moved from the computer all night looking for me... i'm flattered " he looked over towards Raven " Raven looking beautiful as always, how's the hand ". Raven simply frowned and Scarecrow continued talking " now i'm planning a few things but i need a bit more time so i'm filling the tower with my fear gas so enjoy oh and this one will affect you too Cyborg ". The screen went and a light brown gas filled the room and the Titans all fell to the floor and entered Scarecrow's world.

Robin awoke to see he was still in Titans Tower's comman room but the roof was gone and the sky was a disturbing light brown. Just then he heard laughing and looked to see a 30 foot Scarecrow looking over the wall at Robin. After Robin's jaw hit the ground he threw three Bird-a-rangs but they disappeared in a puff of black smoke as he smashed the wall to get a better look " now did you know that fear is such an appitising emotion so many flavours let me serve you from a buffet of my favourite recipes ". Scarecrow placed a hand to his hand mockingly and then looked like he struck gold " Sciaphobia the fear of shadows see if you can spot who they are ". Just then out the ground crawled three shadows, one had the outline of Batman and one had the outline of Batgirl and the other of the Joker " enjoy Robin i have other Titans to scare to death ". Scarecrow hovered to the roof as Robin fought the shadows. He saw Starfire trying to fly but couldn't " i's give up my dear your flying abilities have been rendered useless in here but i have a game for ya... Pyrophobia the fear of fire and i know who to use here better stay on your toes ". Just then Trigons fire demons came out of the sky and Starfire screamed as Scarecrow floated down to see the garage and smashed the wall out of the way to see Cyborg shooting the door with his sonic cannon but was getting nowhere " your going nowhere Cyborg your in my world and i have an idea Herpetophobia the fear of reptiles and i know who can show us that, have you ever met Killer Croc ". Three huge creatures with sharp teeth and scales on their bodies crawled out the ground and charged Cyborg " oh boy " was all he said as they smacked into him. Scarecrow descended to the ground and saw Beast Boy looking for a way out but couldn't morph into anything that could fly. " Aw hello Beast Boy i have a treat for you something you might be familier with Ballistophobia the fear of bullets and missiles so stay on your toes ". Just then severn Scarecrow's crawled out the ground and showed a heavy machine gun and they fired while three more appeared with rocket launchers. Beast Boy lunged at them as a T-Rex. Scarecrow then hovered to Raven's room to see she was meditating " does anything scare you Rea " " no " " aw pity but heck let's try Astraphobia the fear of thunder and lightning and i think you know who can represent that haha ". Just then Thunder and Lightning crawled out the ground and attacked Raven.

Scarecrow watched the fighting for a few minutes in his head but then went over towards Robin and saw him smash the Joker shadow out the wall and he evapourated and saw the other two were gone. " think you're the big man well let's try this Megalophobia the fear of large thi... ah ". Robin looked to see Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy floating above Scarecrow with Cyborg on top Beast Boy who was a Pterodactyl. " How did you overcome the grounding spell " they didn't answer but Starfire punched Scarecrow and he went flying into the unknown. Starfire and the others landed near Robin but before any pleasentries were shared a syringed hand smashed through the roof and landed next to them and then Scarecrow appeared with crimson eyes and his eyes were producing electricity " that's it time to bring out the big guns ". Scarecrow exploded in a gold light and when the light died down the Titans saw they were on the roof which was extended quite dramatically and a wall seperated the Titans from each other and Scarecrow was still watching over them. " Time for Daemonophobia the fear of demons and what better then your own little pysco demon ". The walls went and but Raven didn't move from her spot and her eyes were fixed on another Raven wearing a red clock and had four red eyes. Robin and the others saw this and were shooked when Raven simply lifted two slabs of rock and threw them at the other Raven who simply extended her hands and they exploded and the Red Raven grew and her clock had coming out of it hundrads of black tendrils came out and Scarecrow laughed. Robin threw three explosives and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but they both simply bounced away and as Starbolts rained down on Red Raven but she fired a dozen sharp black blades which slashed Starfire and she lost concentration and Red Raven whacked her away and then smashed the ground sending Cyborg and Robin flying into a wall. Red Raven turned to see Raven fire two black lightning blasts which fazed her as Beast Boy as the Beast slashed her and then Raven blasted her again and again and then the Beast delivered the final strike. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were shocked at what had happened and before they could say anything Scarecrow screamed " don't you people ever die ".

Scarecrow lifted his hand and a wall appeared blocking off the boys from the girls " Heterophobia the fear of the oppisite sex let's have some some fun ". The boys stood their when Hallucanation Starfire, Raven and Bumble Bee crawled out the ground and attacked their friends. Robin backflipped from the starbolts that rained down on his position and then threw an explosive which exploded in her face knocking her down. Robin then produced his staff and vaulted over Hallucanation Starfire and then dropped three explosives which knocked her down and then he threw two bird-a-rangs and then brought out his sword and finished off the cheap knock off and Scarecrow screamed in rage. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and lunged at Hallucanation Raven who blasted him with a dark blast which dazed him and he tripped and fell and then morphed into an octopus and tried to grab Hallucanation Raven who simply dodged all the tenticales and then blasted Beast Boy who went flying. Beast Boy quickly regained his balance and morphed into a wolf and lunged at Hallucanation Raven and went to bite down when he was thrown over her and into another wall so he morphed into a Raptor and jumped her and slashed her with his claw and then smacked down on her neck and a snap could be heard and Scarecrow screamed in annoyence. Cyborg tried blasting Hallucanation Bumble Bee but she dodged each shot with ease and blasted Cyborg with her stings till he flew into a wall but then quickly fired a few rockets which impacted and sent Hallucanation Bumble Bee flying he then sent his hand forward knocking her even further back. Cyborg continued his attack by firing a continues blast of sonic energy into the wounded Hallucanation. After the smoke cleared and Hallucanation Bumble Bee was standing their with her stingers pointing at Cyborg and she fired but Cyborg quickly rolled to the side and fired and when the blast hit it did enough damage to make her fall down in defeat and Cyborg smiled " Booyah " and then Scarecrow simply sighed and spoke " these people will be the death of me ".

A wall disappered and Starfire and Raven flew back to the main and Scarecrow giggled " nice work but you won't beat me i'm the lord of fear and i won't be stopped i'll kill you if it's the la... ahh ". A blue light appeared from the floor and blinded Scarecrow and then a flood light appeared and the Titans pushed it till the light was pointing at Scarecrow and he then exploded in a blue light. The Titans opened their eyes to see they were back at the Tower and around them were loads of thugs all unconsious and also a man was on a wooden brace and looked like he was a scarecrow. On his body was a note which had coordinates on them and then a little line of text saying ' one has a bomb four do not but each location must be occupied at 12 O'clock by a seperate titan or else BOOM good luck '. Cyborg looked at the coordinates and then sent them to their communicators " Titans find that bomb and disarm it GO! ".

Robin arrived at his location and pulled out his comms and contacted the others " Titans are you in position " " i am " said Beast Boy " i am in position " said Starfire " i'm at my location but i see no bomb " stated Cyborg " what about Raven " asked Robin " must not have arrived yet " " okay get ready it's ten to twelve ". Raven landed next to the pizza parlour and saw on a clock it was ten to twelve so she looked around when a Joker card just missed him " i hoped it would be you Raven, jesus you Titans can't help but fall into traps, let's see if you can beat me again ". Scarecrow hopped down and prepared to fight and Raven simply frowned at his apperence. Scarecrow blasted a red beam at Raven who rolled out the way with a look of shook on her face " what you think a powerful weapon like the Control Rod doesn't leave an imprint ". Raven threw two cars and Scarecrow dodged and fired a web and yanked Raven towards him and then when she was close he jumped backwards and his foot connected with her chin knocking her down. Scarecrow pulled out a knife and swung but she sweeped her hand and a black shield blocked him and they did this for a minute till Scarecrow threw a punch and he missed and then as his hand hovered near her neck he injected her with his syringes. Raven jumped back " don't worry i changed the serum for that syringe the chemical had no lasting damage but it stops your healing for a while and increase the amount of pain you'll fell so anything i do will last a while and hurt more ". Raven took a step backwards and then prepared to fight but Scarecrow simply laughted and pulled out a crowbar and jumped forward. He dodged her attacks and then whacked her around the face and she fell down holding her nose " wow that must of hurt " he smirked and whacked her three times across the back of her head and her back. Raven rolled forward and she pulled her comms but Scarecrow kicked her across the face and she dropped it and he then smacked her again five times across the stomach and then kicked her away. Raven stopped at her comms and called anyone and Beast Boy appeared " hello Raven " " B...east Bo...y help me ".

Before Beast Boy said anything Scarecrow stepped on Raven's hand and lifted the comms and looked at Beast Boy " hello Gar now listen can you see Raven now ". Scarecrow placed the communicator down and Beast Boy nodded and Scarecrow smiled and placed his mask on and stood over her and brought the crowbar down on Raven again and again. Beast Boy saw this and contacted the other Titans " guys please tell me you can't see this " " i'm afriad i can't tell you that Beast Boy " said Star over the comm " Titans find her and Scarecrow Beast Boy keep on the line and tell us what happened while your moving " ordered Robin. Back with Raven and Scarecrow he heard they were coming for him " your friends are coming Raven let's hope their quick ". Scarecrow continued whacking her till she had blood coming from her mouth and nose. Scarecrow sprayed her with her fear gas and then whacked her more, with every whack Raven's feet clenched and twitched and moved. " Now all these seem to hurt but let's see which hurt more okay Pumpkin, A " he whacked her head " or B " he whacked her stomach " forearm " he brought the crowbar down onto her back " or backhand " he swung and whacked her around the face. Raven turned and Scarecrow's mask was red eyes and deformed and so was the ground the whole place had an aura of fear as bugs crawled on him and fire rained down on their position. Scarecrow looked for the Titans but only saw citizens who were watching with hatred and fear and a news crew. The beating was being televised on the news and everyone in prison were glad this was hurting her but shooked at how savage this was. As Scarecrow whacked her across the face some crowd members walked forward but Scarecrow pulled a gun and killed three people and then holsted the gun and kicked her onto her back and then smacked her face and then her chest and then finally her stomach. Scarecrow then started laughing at the image before him, Raven's face was bruised and red with blood her nose broke and three teeth missing her clothes were torn from the curved end of the crowbar and her left arm was broke and right leg fractured and across her chest was a deep slash. Raven looked at Scarecrow and tried to speek so Scarecrow kneeled and put his face to hers " speak up beautiful i think you have a fucked up lung haha ". Raven simply spat on his mask so he grabbed her head and whacked her head on the ground " not very nice the other Titans at least have manners ". He took his mask off and wipped the blood and spit off and then put it back on " i guess i'll have to teach you a lesson so you can be like your friends " he thought for a second " nah i'm just gonna keep hitting ya with this crowbar ".

Scarecrow brought the crowbar up one last time " tell the big man i said hello " he went to hit her face when Starfire punched his across the face sending him flying, making his drop the crowbar. Scarecrow hit the building and looked over to see Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy looking after Raven and Starfire walking towards him. Scarecrow stood and giggled till Starfire threw a punch knocking him through the building but the moment had stopped Starfire appeared above him " jesus Star you seem annoyed " " Raven is my friend and you beat her " " yeah but is it just me or is it she doesn't return your friendship ". She growled lowly and blasted him with her eyebolts and then continued with an uppercut sending him into a old deserted building's wall. Starfire then blasted at Scvarecrow but missed. " Starfire i thought you had a better aim ". Starfire simply smiled so he turned to see she had sliced through the walls all the way through the building, somehow it hadn't collaped until Starfire went to the other side and pushed it. Scarecrow screamed as the building crushed him. Starfire hovered above the rubble till Scarecrow stood from the rubble know covered in grey brick dust who then received another uppercut into a roof. Starfire landed by the door and saw Scarecrow limp out of the door know with less dust on it. " Did ya know they have a half price sale on leotard's i think you should bring Raven here when she recovers after what i did i mean those clothes are wreacked due to the blood stains and rips and slashes in the fabric hahahahaha ". Starfire flew forward and hit him again and Scarecrow fell down but got straight back up and walked backwards while looking at Starfire " you know you should be thanking me she needed to be taught a lesson i mean always so deadpan always snippy at Beast Boy and again with you always jsut didn't care even though you tried and tried to be friedly with her always offering to go down the mall and do the girl talk but what does she do simply close the door what kind of a friend is that ". Starfire didn't answer but blasted him with a starbolt and then picked him up " you do not deserve to live ". Starfire punched Scarecrow and he went flying through building after building.

Cybrog was checking Raven for Scarecrow's formula " i've isolated what Scarecrow injected her with her with " " can you remove it " asked Robin " i can create an antidote at the tower and then Raven can heal herself ". Just then Scarecrow smacked into the ground and Beast Boy morphed to a wolf and Robin extended his bo staff and Starfire landed just infront of the boys. Scarecrow yanked his mask off and spat blood and then turned to see the heroes walking towards him and his eyes bulged. " STOP PLEASE I SURRENDER " he curled in a ball against the wall " i give up take me to jail heck take me to Arkham if you have to just don't hurt me anymore " he pleaded and started bracing for them. Starfire prepared a starbolt but Robin placed his bo staff infront of her. " Robin why do you stop me from making the Scarecrow suffer " " because were heroes we dont beat up villains who have surrendered and are saying to take them away, Scarecrow will rot in Arkham for the rest of his life ". While Robin was talking Scarecrow pulled out three cards from his coat and then flicked his hand and they shot past the three heroes who watched where they were going. The first hit Cyborg who was supporting Raven knocking him away, the second cut Raven's right cheek and the third went into the deep cut so far that most of the card disappeared and Raven screamed in agony and fell down in pain. The three heroes looked back at Scarecrow who was laughing his head off from the pain he was causing. Starfire lifted him up and Robin stepped back as she uppercutted him into the building and then when he came down she blasted him into the wall. Scarecrow groaned and lifted himself up while giggling as the blood ran from his mouth and nose. Robin whacked him twice with his bo staff but still he continued laughing so Beast Boy clawed him in his wolf form across his face but on the second slash Scarecrow moved and cut his paw with a card so he morphed to a gorilla " oh this will hurt ". Beast Boy punched him across ths face and the crunch could be heard for miles and Scarecrow fell down lifeless. The heroes went to Cyborg and Raven who was being loaded into the T-Car while screaming in pain. Robin saw this so turned but saw that Scarecrow was gone. Robin turned to see Cyborg drive away while Beast Boy morphed to a Hawk and Starfire offered him his hand and he took it and she flew them back.

It was 12:30 when they returned to the tower. Cyborg and Robin carried Raven into the medical bay with Starfire and Beast Boy walking behind them. Raven had passed out due to the immence pain from her wound. Cyborg picked a clamp up and placed it on the card and Robin was holding towels ready. Cyborg pulled the card out and Robin placed the towels on the wound to contain the bleeding " Cyborg what about the formula " " it was simple i can make the antidote in a few seconds ". Cybrog went to the side and took a few thing and mixed them into a liquard and then placed it in a syringe and then injected it into Raven. After a minute or two nothing happened and everyone started worrying " Cy what's happened " " i don't know B the antidote should have come into effect by know ". Just then Raven started hovering and Robin could feel the bleeding stop, he removed the wet towel to see that the wound was glowing light blue. Everyone knew that Raven was know healing herself and they all sighed in relief. Cyborg brought up a screen showing her vitals " heartbeat's stable and everything else is fine we just need to wait till she wakes up, you guys can go i'll look after Raven " " okay if you need anything Cy you know where we are if you need anything ". Robin and Starfire walked out the room and Cyborg went to the computer but then noticed Beast Boy sitting by Raven's bedside " hey grass stain you not going to get something to eat " " nah i think i'll stay here if that's okay ". Cyborg was about to argue the point but knew that Beast Boy wanted to be here so he shook his head " nah you can stay ".

It was now 10 to midnight and Robin and Starfire were still waiting in the common room " it is true about this holiday " " what do you mean " " it is a holiday of evil " " no Star this is a holiday where little kids get candy of people but some people use halloween as an exuse to cause evil and mischief ". Just then the doors opened so they both turned and saw Beast Boy smiling he then side stepped to see Raven, know in a new set of clothes, walk in she looked like new except for the cut still present on her cheek and she had a slight limp in her right leg. Starfire beamed and flew towards Raven to hug her but Cyborg stopped her " No hugs Starfire " " but why Friend Raven is better " " i might look it but i'm not fully recovered yet " " but your over the worse which is good so if someone hands me something blunt i'll start on the sequel ". Everyone turned to see Scarecrow and Mary standing their smiling " how did they get past my security " " sorry Tin man but Mr S here can hack anything " Mary said and ended with kissing him on the cheek " that's presious i have more chance of getting some then Beast Boy ". Scarecrow and Mary laughed as Robin threw three Bird-a-rangs and Mary shot them out the sky. " Titans GO " but just before they charged they heard the sound of crying, they turned and saw Raven walking away from Scarecrow with a look of fear on her face and crying " it looks like i've left an impression haha ". Robin and Starfire looked at Scarecrow with hatred while Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to calm Raven down. Robin drew his sword and Starfire's hands turned green but Scarecrow simply shook his head. " Come on Robin you're out numbered ". Robin looked shocked and Starfire also looked shooked " can the Scarecrow not count " " of course my honey can count but can you ". Mary pointed behind them and they looked to see every single villain (except Slade and the Brain) standing their. Some not even meant to be their like Malchior (in his mummy form), Soto and Blackfire. Scarecrow smiled " i told you i wanted the tower in are first encounter and here's my muscle to do it with haha ". Blackfire, Soto and the Master of Games walked to Scarecrow's side as the villains surronded them. " The Tower is mine and wouldn't ya know it it's 11:59 happy Halloween haha ". The villains all grew smirks as music started filling the room and Mary muttered " here we go ".

Scarecrow: [singing] This could be quite the place...

Mary: [singing] Full of wholesome, happy faces.

Blackfire: [singing] Hanging out.

Master of Games: [singing] Feeling fine.

Soto: [singing] Where everyone's a friend of mine.

Mary: [singing] Inside this evil joint.

Master of Games: [singing] Every guest gets to the point.

Scarecrow, Master of Games, Blackfire, Mary, and Soto: [singing] This day will live in infamy [clock chimes midnight]

Blackfire: [singing] The Titans Tower is history!

Scarecrow, Blackfire, Master of Games, Mary, and Soto: [singing] It's our Tower now!

All Villains: [singing] It's our Tower now!

Kitten, Fang: [singing] It's the fact you can't ignore!

Warp, Gizmo: [singing] Shut the windows,...

See-More, Billy Numerous: [singing] ...lock the doors!

All Villains: [singing] It's our Tower now!

Adonis, Atlas: [singing] Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.

Control Freak, Johnny Rancid: [singing] Join the rabble-rousing crowd.

All Villains : [singing] It's our Tower now!

Ding Dong Daddy [singing] I'm the coolest cat fit in so perfectly.

Madame Rouge: [singing] Every evil deed gets you respect!

Malchior: [speaking to Madame Rouge] Love your work. (Malchior then used telekenesis to grab the Titans and hover them infront of Mad Mod)

Mad Mod: [singing while hypnotizing Minnie] You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...

Mother Mae-Eye: [singing] You had your fun.

Red X: [singing] You made your play.

Scarecrow, Mary, Master of Games: [singing] But every rodent has his day!

All Villains: [singing] It's our Tower now!

Dr Light: [speaking quickly] Down and dirty!

All Villains: [singing] It's our Tower now!

Private H.I.V.E: [speaking quickly] What a party!

Soto : [singing] What a place for breakin' bread.

Killer Moth : [singing] Eat your neighbors!

Amazing Mumbo : [speaking] OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

All Villains: [singing] It's our Tower now!

Punk Rocket: [speaking quickly] WHAT A PARTY!

All Villains: [singing] Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed.

Mary: [speaking] Get those Titans!

Master of Games: [speaking] Game over, Robin!

Ursula: [speaking] Hit the road, Raven!

Scarecrow: [speaking] Take a hike, chickies! (Mumbo summoned a line of cards leading to the front door and the Titans were dropped by Malchior on it and they slid down it)

All Villains: [singing] IT'S OUR TOWER NOW! [So, don't bother coming back!] It's our Tower now! [Villains laughing evilly].

As the Villains laughed the Titans reached the end of the cards and went into the air and landed in the mud as the Tower turned and it turned black with red windows and even a fire broke out on the roof. Scarecrow laughed as he watched the Titans lying in the mud " finally i've won they can't stop me this time and they can't call for help since i have control over their transmissions and if they try to take over i have the advantage of an army of villains and one of their number can't even look at me without breaking down in fear ". Scarecrow turned to the villains who were looking at him " well make yourselves at home ". The villains cheered as they went around the Tower and Scarecrow turned to Mary " shall we my dear " " yes we shall ". Mary held his arm as they walked into the tower. Outside Cyborg was trying to hack the security camera's, Robin was trying to find a way to get in the tower, Beast Boy was still shooked that they had lost the tower and Starfire was trying to comfort Raven. " Dude how could Scarecrow hack you're systems " " i don't know but when i get my hands on his skrawny butt i'll rip him a new asshole " " dude calm down... what are you doing anyway " " trying to get a visual on the towers security camares so we can see what they are doing in their ". Just then Robin turned the corner and walked up to them " any luck " " nah soz Robin i just can't get past the firewalls Scarecrow put up " " okay keep trying ". With Starfire she was asking Raven a few things " Raven why did you cry when the Scarecrow appeared " " i don't know i've never felt such fear maybe because he's a villain " " but we fought the Trigon and you never felt fear " " maybe it's because no villain had ever done what he did before " " yes what he did was one of the first " " BINGO ". Raven and Starfire flew over and saw Cyborg had managed to hack into the security camaras. They looked and saw Gizmo blasting things that Mammoth was throwing " hey wait i can't hear them " " i know BB i'm still working on the sound " " Cyborg can you check my room " " sure thing Rea ". Cyborg pressed a few keys and they saw Raven's room was people free till the door was blown off.

Scarecrow walked in with Mary, Adonis, Atlas, Mumbo and Malchior but as they walked he stopped and turned and looked at the group " i know why me, the magician and Mummy boy are here but why you two " he said pointing at Adonis and Atlas " we need somewhere to fight " replied Adonis " okay then wait till we leave then thanks ". The villains started looking around and poking their noses through her stuff " i bet Raven would not be happy if she saw this " said Mary to which the villains all nodded. Scarecrow opened the wardrobe to see her clocks and leotard in neat order on the hooks " jesus OCD much ". He looked down and saw a safe " BINGO ". The other villains came and looked " a safe " asked Mumbo " yeah and there's writing " said Adonis. They all leaned in to see what it said " things from my love " they all said together. It took a while for what they read to sink in " Raven has a lover " said Malchior " or someone she loves but isn't going out with " said Scarecrow to which the villains all said yes. Scarecrow went to open it but it was locked so he pulled out a card and with four slashed the lock fell out of the door. Atlas leaned forward " what are they " " standered playing cards but the other rim is coated with a incredibly strong and sharp metel " " then how come it doesn't cut you " " years of practise ". Scarecrow opened the door to see something he was not expecting to see. He reached in and pulled out a giant toy chicken " what the fuck is this " asked Scarecrow as he passed it to Mumbo who threw it onto the bed. Scarecrow then pulled out a broken controller " property of Beast Boy " he threw it down and then pulled a box of tofu hot dogs " property of the green vegiterian hehe Cyborg ". Scarecrow threw those over his head and then pulled out a few photos of Beast Boy picking Ravens nose and then here beating the shit out of him. After the villains stopped laughing at Beast Boy with the bandages Scarecrow spoke " is it just me or isn't it weird that she keeps things to do with Beast Boy in a safe marked 'things from my love' it makes no sne... ". He brought the pics to his face and then the other villains clicked and their jaws dropped to the floor (Malchior's simply fell off). " RAVEN HAS A CRUSH ON BEAST BOY " all the villains screamed at the same time then started laughing [grass stains in with a chance then haha] thought Cyborg who could lip read but didn't say anything. Scarecrow wiped a tear away and then saw another box " hey what's this ". Scarecrow lifted the box and saw it had a keypad on it " how are we going to see what's in there if... " Scarecrow then typed in a sequence and the box clicked open. The villains were shooked " what it's obvious it was Beast Boy ". Scarecrow opened it to reveal a penny " A PENNY THAT'S WHAT ALL THE PROTECTION WAS FOR WHAT THE... (breathes out) " " Scarecrow the penny has something weird about it " " like what mummy boy " " it has traces of a tracer spell " " Raven could trace this " " yes " " sweet ". Scarecrow moved it through his fingers and then it disappeared " let's go Mary we have things to do ". Scarecrow and Mary left as Mumbo looked at Raven's mirror and a red hand tried to pull him in but Adonis and Atlas managed to keep him out for a few seconds till Malchior swiped his hand and a white curve sliced the hand and they all left and fixed the door and hung up a sign saying 'avoid at all costs'.

Outside everyone appart from Robin had watched this and they were standing away from Raven incase she flipped out but with a lotta luck she didn't. Robin was fiddling with his communicator and then sent a signal " this is Robin of the Teen Titans we need assistance here at Titans Tower can anyone... " just then the communicator exploded in electric and Scarecrow was heard over it the comm " i'm sorry Robin but i'm in control of your transmissions i don't want another attack on my base like last time ". Robin simply smiled " Robin why you smiling " asked Cyborg " the transmission someone heard it " " by which Titan " asked Raven " not just by a Titan i called some old friends with more experience ". Back inside the tower Kitty and Fang were trashing Robin's room, three Billy Numerous's were playing video games with Gizmo, Adonis and Atlas were sparing in the gym and Mad Mod and Madame Rouge were arguing about some historical thing and everyone else was chilling in the common room. Just then over the intercom " everyone to the common room ". Everyone arrived and Scarecrow looked at them " a well done is in order we now own Titans tower and soon the city and then when the city crumbles we find the Teen Titans and crush them and then who knows Gothom, the rest of the County and heck then the whole of AMERICA ". The crowd cheered as a wall was destroyed and the Titans ran in " okay i was expecting you in three minutes so you impress me but i have to admit if you think you can defeat all of us you're sorly mistaken " " we are not alone " said Starfire with green eyes " oh which Titans have you brought ". Just then Junk, Speedy and Bumble Bee " that's it three more of you Titans oh wait a minute where's the two fast ones " " spain " replied Bumble Bee. Scarecrow smiled " well your still need more... oh fuck off ". The Doom Patrol walked in and Scarecrow sighed " before i say anything else anyone else back there Superman by chance " " no but the next best thing " said Robin with a smile and Scarecrow knew what he meant. The villains all gasped and took a few steps back as a shadow of a bat appeared on the wall " Batsy how are you KILL EM " ordered Scarecrow and the villains charged but red x's exploded in the path " Red X what are you doing " " i can tell who'll win this fight " " so you turned thank you like i said kill them now ".

The villains charged and so did the heroes. Robin and Batman both punched Cinderblock and then Robin used his Bo staff to pole vault into Fang and then bring his foot down on Fang knocking him down. Meanwhile Batman used his grappling hook to swing-kick Adonis and then delivered three punches into his face then sprayed explosive gel onto Adonis's armour which when it exploded it destroyed his armour. Scarecrow looked and saw Elasta Girl swat severn Billy Numerous's away so he pulled out his gun and aimed at her " not much of a target " joked Scarecrow as he emptied the clip into her killing her there and then. Batman saw this so he ran at Scarecrow but Atlas tackled him and as Beast Boy just about hit him Mumbo grabbed him with his rope of hankichiefs and pulled him away into a wall. Starfire hit the wall as Blackfire came at her but just as she went to punch her Bumble Bee stung her so Starfire blasted her with a continues line of starbolts into her and she went flying into a wall and she slid down it out of the fight. Beast Boy smacked Mumbo into a wall as a ram knocking him out he then morphed back to see Scarecrow reload his gun and take aim at someone else but he couldn't see. Scarecrow aimed at Negative Mans lifeless body and fired one shot which went through his head and so the black energ bouncing around the room simply evapourated and Scarecrow laughed. Just then Speedy appeared and swung his bow at him but Scarecrow grabbed it and then sliced his neck with his syringe and then kicked the dying Speedy out the window and watched him hit the rocks below " here's to a speedy recovery " he joked. Raven dodged the blast from Malchior and then threw three of the chair but he blasted them into oblivion and then blasted Raven. He went up to her " dear sweet Raven you could never defeat me " he raised his hand and it glowed white and he put it forward but just then the spell book appeared covered in black energy and as Malchior touched it he screamed as the book obsorbed him. Raven picked the book up and put it in a cupboard and then looked up intime to see Jink whack into her. Robin punched Private H.I.V.E and he slumped onto the couch, he then looked and saw Batman knock out Madame Rouge and the other Villains were out of the fight.

Just then clapping was heard and Scarecrow walked forward clapping know with his mask on " bravo Titans and Batsy with what's left of the Doom Patrol haha let's see what else you can do " " i'll show you what i can do " said Robot man who ran at Scarecrow who simply side stepped and out his sleeve shot out a machete and he then jabbed it into his neck and then yanked it out and Robot man's head fell off and his body fell down lifeless. Beast Boy saw this so he and Mento ran at Scarecrow. Beast Boy morphed into a raptor and jumped him. As Scarecrow lied their Beast Boy went to bite his head off so Scarecrow opened his palms and two red plasma blasts knocked him away. Scarecrow rolled backwards onto his feet and then received a psycic push from Mento " come on you psycic twat try read my mind i dare you see if you can see what i'm planning " " if you insist ". Mento looked into Scarecrow's mind but then backed straight and fell down in shook " oh my god " he looked at Scarecrow " how so you live with what has happened to you ". Scarecrow grabbed him and pulled in but just then a sonic blast hit him " i think that's enough " " stay out of it Vic ". He pressed the air and a red wall appeared blocking them off. Scarecrow looked back at Mento " look deeper ". Mento looked through his mind and looked at every part of his past and when he stopped his eyes were watering and he was filled with both anger and sympathy. Mento looked into Scarecrow's eyes through his mask " what happened to you, you poor... " " you seem to be losing your grip on your mind... let's destroy your grip completly ". He sprayed Mento with an overly amount of fear gas " now look in my mind ". Mento did then after a second he started screaming his terror and fear. Beast Boy recovered and saw Scarecrow and morphed into a Rhino and tried to impale Scarecrow but he heard him coming so just as he almost got him Scarecrow turned and grabbed him and then used his horn to impale Mento. Beast Boy morphed and saw his dead friend and went to his side while crying and Scarecrow simply chuckled and walked to the wall and touched it and it melted to reveal the other Titans " let's finish this Titans ".

Scarecrow shot forward and kicked Robin away and then grabbed Red X and threw him into Speedy. He then pulled out his scythe and twirled it above his head and then lunged forward at the Heroes. Robin pulled his Bo staff out and parried Scarecrow's attacks and then kicked him away " Star look after Raven ". Starfire looked and saw Raven cowering in fear in the corner. Jink fired an hex but Scarecrow's scythe parried it away and then he dodged two X's from Red X so he shot forward and he then brought the blade into his neck and then pushed it through it completly. Red X's head fell from his shoulders and his corpes fell down onto the couch. Scarecrow saw the blood running onto the couch " that's gonna stain haha ". Scarecrow saw everyone looking pissed at him and he simply smiled. Scarecrow lunged at them and swung but Cyborg caught it and broke it in half and Scarecrow's hand clenched and he jumped up and his knee connected with the human half of his face and he stumbled back. He turned to see Jink about to kick him so he caught her leg and threw her into a wall. As Scarecrow turned Batman delivered three punches into his face and then kicked his into a table. Scarecrow groaned and pulled two cards out his sleeve and charged at Batman. Scarecrow swung at him and managed to catch him across the chest and then jumped up and twirled in the air causing his foot to smack into Batman's face caussing him to roll back into a wall. Scarecrow threw his two cards and then dodged three stinger blasts and then caught Robin's staff and then uppercutted him into one of the computers and then dodged a few rockets and then a sonic blast and then more stinger blasts and then Batman delivered three punches which lead to Bumble Bee kicking him around the face and then Cyborg uppercutting him onto the floor. As he stood a green lion jumped him and slashed him around the face and then bit his neck. Scarecrow kicked him off and crawled away holding his bleeding neck. He stopped at two boots and looked up to see Jink who blasted him away and into a window, which didn't break, and then dodged two slashs from Robin's sword and then threw him away. Scarecrow looked at the advancing group of heroes " you played well Heroes but i always laugh last hahahahahaha ". Scarecrow pulled out a switch and pressed it and a bomb hidden in the room exploded into a puff of smoke and fire and Scarecrow jumped out the window.

When the smoke went and the fires where put out Robin was helping the police escort the Villains out their home and onto the police boats. Cyborg helped move the dead into body bags and placed them down in a line and the doctors took them away. The heroes all met up in the living room. Robin arrived to see Batman standing in the window " Robin good work ". Batman fired his grapple hook and then disappeared. The heroes were standing their " what happened to the Scarecrow " asked Starfire " by know he's probably on the mainland " replied Cybrog " and we won't stop till he's brought to justice " said Robin to which the Titans agreed. Back on the mainland Scarecrow walked into a dark ally smiling " everything is going as planned " he said as he held up the piece of technolagy he stole from Cyborg.

To Be Continued


	4. Copycat

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans i only wrote this story

( ' ' means thought and _this type of writing_ means reading)

It was a lovely day in jump city but sadly for the Titans that was the complete oppersite of their day. Scarecrow had launched an attack on the Titans in their home... again. Robin threw three punches but Scarecrow parried them and then kicked forward and knocked him into Cyborg. Beast Boy looked to see Cyborg and Robin getting back up and Starfire looking after Raven somewhere in the tower. He turned and saw Scarecrow jump in the air and bring his foot down onto his head knocking him down. Scarecrow turned and dodged the sonic blast and then ducked under Robin's Bo staff. Scarecrow pulled out a knife and sliced the Bo staff in half and then punched him twice. Robin backed against the wall and Scarecrow threw a punch but he dodged and his hand went through the wall. Scarecrow pulled his arm out and then brought his hands onto his ears making him lose focus so Scarecrow reached onto his belt and pulled out one of his grapple hooks and then jumped through the window and used the hook to reach the roof. The moment he touched the roof he felt a starbolt hit him. He fell down but looked up to see Raven and Starfire standing their " Friend Raven make with the haste i will hold the Scarecrow ". Raven smiled at her friend and ran through the door and Starfire prepared to fight Scarecrow. Scarecrow jumped up and ran toward her so she floated into the air but Scarecrow jumped up and tackled her and they fell over the edge. As the went down they passed the common room catching the boys attention so they headed for the lift. They hit the ground and Starfire kicked him off and then threw a dozen Starbolts but when the dust settled Scarecrow simply stood there smiling. Starfire fired a continued line of starbolts but Scarecrow extended his hands and a mini red shield appeared on his hand and they blocked the attack till she ran out of steam. Scarecrow stood over her and pointed his hand at her and a red ball appeared around it till a sonic blast hit him knocking him into the water. Scarecrow looked and saw Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Scarecrow stood and chuckled " see ya ". Scarecrow turned and walked into the water till he was fully submerged. Cyborg looked over the water " no sign he's gone ". Robin turned to the others " Starfire find and look after Raven, Cyborg you take the east side of the city, Beast Boy take the west i'll take the centre find Scarecrow at all costs ".

An hour later the Titans were still searching in every nook and cranny, every single back ally and crocked nightclub but still they couldn't find Scarecrow. Robin stopped and pulled out his communicator " Titans anything ". Beast Boy landed on a roof top " not a damn thing can we go home now " " no Beast Boy not until we find Scarecrow " " yeah okay ". Beasy Boy put his communicator away and morphed into a raven and flew across the city. Beast Boy flew up and perched on a buildings edge and searched the rooftops. Just then Beast Boy heard someone calling him so he looked around and saw Scarecrow waving a white hankichief. Beast Boy flew towards him and landed infront of him. " Good my plan worked " " what plan " " to get you out the tower " " yeah well Raven didn't leave the tower so you're plan failed " " huh sweet while i will admit this is something for Raven but i didn't want her to leave i wanted you too ". Beast Boy looked shocked for a second till Scarecrow punched him across the face but then ducked Scarecrow's other punch and roll away and prepare to fight. " You're going to hell for what you've done for a long game of dodge the lava " " haha funny BB you're quick with the punch line ". Scarecrow pulled out a handle with a boxing glove on it and then pressed the switch and the glove shot forward on a mechanism that shot the glove forward into Beast Boy's face and then pulled it back. Beast Boy rolled away and looked to see Scarecrow above him go to release the glove again but Beast Boy moved and morphed into a wolf and bit it and threw it away and then morphed into the Beast causing Scarecrow to panic. The Beast lunged at Scarecrow throwing punches and clawing at him but Scarecrow either parried them or blocked them till Beast Boy punched him knocking him away but Scarecrow quickly ran at him and went to kick him but the Beast caught the foot and threw Scarecrow through the roof and through the wall and onto the roof next door.

The Beast jumped onto the roof and clawed Scarecrow three times and then grabbed his coat and swung him backwords and forwards until Scarecrow fell out the coat and sent him into another wall. The Beast then shot forward and upperslashed Scarecrow 5 foot onto the roof of another building. The Beast followed and then clawed Scarecrow across the back and then clawed him again and then kicked him away. The Beast walked forward but Scarecrow threw his shirt onto his face and then while the shirt was on his head he recieved three punches and then kicked him over the edge and onto the second building. The Beast ripped the shirt apart and looked to see Scarecrow with his shirt gone and his eyes bulged at his muscles. They were not huge like a body builders but they were still big so they were visable under the skin and he had a six pack across and even weirder all the cuts the Beast had delivered had healed and disappeared. Scarecrow picked his coat up and out it on covering his arms. Scarecrow cracked his neck and then the Beast lunged at him. Scarecrow parried two slashes and then as his arm came around he caught it and threw it away and then ducked a claw and then jumped back so the Beast lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. The Beast went to bit him but Scarecrow kicked him off and then rolled back and pointed his arm forward and a small rocket shot out his sleeve and that exploded infront of him sending him flying across the roof. Scarecrow then pulled a knife out and walked forward but the Beast lunged out the smoke and slashed him across the chest cutting him but he quickly threw six cards which cut the Beast. Scarecrow then reached into his coat and pulled out a syringe and then jumped the Beast and injected him with it. The Beast morphed back to his human form and stumbled back to the edge but then Scarecrow kicked him over the edge but he managed to grab the edge. Scarecrow looked and then lifted his hand to reveal his boxing glove on the spring. He activated it and it whacked him off the edge and when he landed he was knocked out cold.

Beast Boy woke to see he was in a green orb. He tried morph but electric simply zapped him and it caused him to morph back to his human form. He felt the pain subside but then heard music fill the room and he looked over to see Scarecrow playing an organ. The music was soft and slow but Beast Boy smelt something else, salt and also heard sobbing. Beast Boy was shooked to see Scarecrow the heartless murderer crying. " Scarecrow are you crying ". Just then the sobs ended and he walked towards Beast Boy " enjoy your sleep " " where am i " " somewhere i'm not telling " he said in a sing song voice. Scarecrow walked over to the orb Beast Boy was in and looked at him and then his hand shot forward through the orb while holding a syringe and took some of Beast Boy's blood. Scarecrow then walked away and pressed a few buttons and a machine appeared that looked like a computer with a laser on it's side and the pattern was very familier. " Hey that's Cyborg's tech " " i know i got it at the tower during my Halloween take over ". Beast Boy's hamster for a brain started running faster " oh you're trying to figure it out well come on what have you figured out " " you invaded the tower for Cy's stuff... you never wanted the tower you wanted that to do what ever you're planning to do ". Scarecrow nodded " you're good you don't give yourself enough credit but even this is simply another stepping stone to complete my plan ". Scarecrow took the blood placed it into a tube and entered that into the machine " what is that thing " asked Beast Boy hoping it was something none destructive. " This is a Gene Splicer it morphes two sets of DNA together and i can tell by your face i've lost you ". Beast Boy's face was blank. Scarecrow opened a draw and picked up a hamster with two scorpion pincers and a tail. Scarecrow put the creature back in the draw and activated the machine and it started building up power. Scarecrow stood infront of the laser and it activated. After a blinding light Scarecrow simply stood their and Beast Boy simply smiled " got your wires crossed... huh ". Scarecrow started panting and then screamed in agony. He fell to the floor as his bones cracked and snapped and his muscles moved and streched and his anatomy changed. After three minutes of screaming he finally stopped and he stood but looked different and Beast Boy looked scared. Scarecrow started limping away and Beast Boy screamed " HEY WHAT ABOUT FOOD ". Scarecrow clicked and a water bottle like the ones from hamster cages " i said food ". Just then a small alarm went and from the ceiling dropped through the orb was an uncooked steak. Beast Boy looked at that then Scarecrow " you're kidding right " " bon appatite ". Scarecrow walked away leaving the screaming Beast Boy.

Three hours later Cyborg was driving through the city trying to pick up Beast Boy's signal but so far he was having no luck. " Cybog any luck " came Raven over the intercom " sorry Raven i can't seem to find his signal neither can Robin " " keep looking " Raven replied in her usual monotone voice but Cyborg could hear the worry in his voice " we will ". Ten minutes later he heard a beeping coming from his arm and when he looked he saw Beast Boy's communicator's location " Robin i've got a lock on BB's comms " " good i'll meet you their ". Cyborg arrived at a building and knew the signal was on the roof so he went indoors and took the lift to the roof. He ran through the roof access to see Robin jump onto the roof from another building and they both looked and saw Beast Boy lying on the floor with his communicator next to him. Robin and Cyborg kneeled beside him and Cyborg did a quick scan " vitals are fine but he has a slight concussion ". Robin and Cyborg rolled him onto his side and Beast Boy started opening his eyes " Beast Boy what happened " asked Robin " i don't know it was after i asked to go home when i heard laughing but when i turned around nothing was there after that i don't remember ". Robin and Cyborg helped Beast Boy down to the T-Car and helped him in while Cyborg contacted the Tower. " Yo Rae we found BB and were on are way home " " good i'll see you later ". Cyborg hung up but his mind wondered on the fact that Raven sounded happy and nothing had exploded. They returned to the tower and Cyborg helped Beast Boy stand. They entered the common room and the girls flew over. Before Raven said anything Starfire started to hug Beast Boy with all her strenght " oh Friend Beast Boy i was worried the Scarecrow had attacked you ". Beast Boy let Starfire continue her hug for two seconds before trying to speak " Star... need... oxygen ". Starfire released him and he took three long breaths and then looked at his friends " look before anything else i need a shower if that's okay Robin " " yeah that's okay ". Beast Boy entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and then looked in the mirror and smiled and then his body changed into the Scarecrow's. " To easy hehe ". Just then the knocking was heard " yo BB you up for a game of stankball after ya shower " " yeah that'll be swell " Scarecrow said with Beast Boy's voice. He heard the footsteps leave and then sighed, it was gonna be a long time till this was done.

Later that day Beast Boy# (# means it's Scarecrow really but don't tell) walked into the common room to see Robin and Cyborg playing the Gamestation and Raven was reading. Starfire walked in after him " Friend Robin may you please come with me to the mall of shopping " " soz Star me and Cyborg are busy for now ". Starfire turned to Raven " Raven would you like to... " " sorry Star i have to meditate " said Raven not moving from her book. Starfire looked over to Beast Boy# who was drinking a cup of soy milk. " Beast Boy would you like to come to the mall of shopping ". Beast Boy# wasn't paying attention " yeah what ". Starfire heard him say yeah and thought he was agreeing " oh joyess come we must make with the haste " she said as she grabbed Beast Boy's# hand and started dragging him away dispite the fact his heels where buryed into the floor so the floor was being pulled up. " What have i agreed to " asked Beast Boy# and Raven looked at him " to go to the mall with Star " she said trying not to giggle. Beast Boy's# skin turned white as he left with Starfire. At the mall Beast Boy# was standing next to Starfire as she looked through girl clothes. Beast Boy# stood their as the urge to kill Starfire was becoming to much he had to feel cold steel cutting her warm flesh. " Hey Star i'm going to get something to eat i'll be back in a minute " " okay ". The moment Beast Boy# turned the corner a red blast struck Starfire knocking her into the wall. Starfire looked to see Scarecrow standing their with a knife in his hand and a smile on his face. Starfire's eyes turned green and she threw three starbolts but he dodged them with ease and then zoomed forward and stabbed Starfire in the stomach and then flipped her over his shoulder and into a wall. Starfire grabbed a shirt and held it to her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Scarecrow went to the throw the knife when Starfire zapped him with her eyebolts. Scarecrow recovered and ran out the shop and ran away with Starfire right behind. He quickly turned and was holding his boxing glove thrower and activated and it hit Starfire in the face and then he activated it again but she blasted it and it melted. Scarecrow looked annoyed and threw the remains of the weapon over the balcony edge (they were on the fourth floor) and then jumped up and started spinning towards her. As his hand went for her she grabbed it and spun and released Scarecrow so he smashed into the glass banister and went through it and towards the floor. As Starfire went to look for Scarecrow she stumbled and Beast Boy# caught her. " Star what happened " " the Scarecrow did the ambushing ". Beast Boy# pulled his communicator out " Cybrog are you there " " yo BB what's up " " Scarecrow attacked Starfire she's bleeding " " i'm on my way ".

Later that day Starfire was patched up and Beast Boy# explained what happened to Robin and was now in his room with a gas mask on (due to the stink). He was washing the knife that stabbed Starfire and then hid it inbetween his matress and wooden frame of the bed. He walked out of his room and threw the gas mask down and as he walked past Raven's room the door opened. " Oh hi my dear dark rose " joked Beast Boy# but she simply didn't listen " ever since you got back from your search from Scarecrow i've been feeling different feeling coming from you then normal " " oh like what " Beast Boy# knew what but asked anyway. " Your bloodlust has gone up more darkness swarms you and you aura is different ". Raven extended her hand and closed her eyes and then she moaned and fainted but Beast Boy# caught her. " What happened " " i tried to read your mind but something stopped me " " oh yeah you won't be able to read my mind ". He helped Raven up " why not " " i'm not telling " he said in a sing song voice and then began walking away until two black shields held Beast Boy# and turned him to face Raven. " Beast Boy if you don't tell me i'll... " " can you drop the forcefields " muttered Beast Boy# which Raven did. " The reason you can't read my mind is because i learned Occlumency (thanks Harry Potter) " " where did you learn that " asked Raven with surprise present in here voice. Beast Boy# rubbed the back of his neck " um you left one of your books out in your room when i was in there once so i... " Raven slapped him around the face " you stole it " she screamed " borrowed without permission " said Beast Boy# trying to justify himself. Raven's eyes glowed white and Beast Boy# started walking backwards and his smile went " but i also learnt another bit of magic and let's see if it works Legilimency (again thanks Potter) ". Just then Raven's eyes turned normal " your in my head " " correct ". Beast Boy# develed into her mind further and then smiled " Raven i don't look like that naked ". Raven blushed and then threw a dark blast at Beast Boy who dropped to the floor and turned into a Hyena and ran away but kept laughing (i know they don't really laugh but it's a cartoon) as Raven tried to hurt Beast Boy.

Three hours later Rave had finally stopped chasing Beast Boy# and he had stopped laughing at her as an Hyena. The alarm went off and the Titans arrived at the computer to see Control Freak creating different T.V. creatures to destroy the city " TITANS GO! ". They arrived to see Control Freak laughing like a madman at the destruction his Television Creatures were causing. Control Freak saw the Titans " ah my arch nemisis the Teen Titans come to finally come to surrender to the awesomeness of Control Freak " he then broke into a fit of laughter and pointed his remote and clicked and a red blast shot forward. All Titans jumped away except Beast Boy# who simply moved his head to the side and the blast shot past. Beast Boy# morphed into a Cheeta and ran at Control Freak and dodged all his minions and then jumped up but morphed into a Bull and smashed into Control Freak knocking him into the wall and then he fell to the floor. Control Freak looked up and saw his remote and as he reached for it a foot smashed it. Control Freak looked to see Beast Boy# smiling at him " i thought Dr Light was pathetic ". Beast Boy# brought his foot up and dropped it onto Control Freak's face knocking him out. The other Titans landed next to Beast Boy# " that was unbelievable " said Robin " how was it the guys a fat moron with to much time on his hands nothing more ". Beast Boy# turned and walked back towards the Tower.

Later that day Raven was meditating in her room thinking about Beast Boy. 'He's changed something's different about him i mean when did he learn those magic abilities' " maybe he's just growing up " said Knowledge " maybe he's trying to impress us " said Happy " he doesn't need to do that we love him anyway " cooed Love. Raven ignored that last statement, it was true she had feelings for Beast Boy but she would never admit it. Just then she heard knocking making her lose her concentration. She walked to the door and opened it a crack to see Beast Boy# standing there. " Yes " she asked in her monotone " um i was wondering if um " he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously " what Beast Boy " " um can i please read that spell book again with your supervision ". Raven didn't show it but she was shooked for three reasons: one Beast Boy wanted to read and two that he wanted to read about magic and three he asked for permission first. " Sure but not one sound i'm meditating " " okay i won't make a sound ". They both walked to her bed and Raven summonded the book and gave it to Beast Boy# and he sat down on the floor and she went back to meditating.

Three hours later Raven had been meditating for three hours without a single distraction. ' Beast Boy's probably fallen asleep ' " or he left us " muttered Timid " nah he's just being polite he said he'd be quite " said Happy while patting Timid on the back " he wouldn't be silent if i had him " said Lust with a seductive voice. Raven listened to her emotions and then opened her eyes to see Beast Boy# reading her book and writing things in a notebook. Beast Boy# wrote how to summon fire waves when he saw a section called 'The Unforgivable Curses' (J.K Rowling thanks for these) " dude unforgivable curses " he muttered but Raven heard. Her eyes shot open and the book was covered in a black aura and was yanked across the room. " Sorry Beast Boy but you can't read those " " okay but why are they called unforgivable " " because if you use them by azaranian law you'll be executed ". Beast Boy's# eyes grew in shook, he wasn't expecting anything so drastic. He looked at his notepad " well i think this will be enough to keep me going for a few weeks i'll come get ya when it's time for dinner ". Raven turned to see Beast Boy# walking away " are you trying to learn magic " " uh yeah actually " " why " " well after Trigon rose me and the others used your power and i enjoyed having magic so i thought i'd learn ". Raven listened and her heart twinged at the mention of Trigon " offer to help him " said Brave ' no ' " why not " ' because he can't do magic your born with it ' " he might have been born with it we have no idea " said Knowledge. Raven listened to her emotions " hey Beast Boy if you want i can teach you to use magic ". Beast Boy# listened and then smiled " that would be brilliant but i think i need to go get something to eat i'll come to ya when i'm ready okay " " okay ". Beast Boy# left Raven's room and pulled out his sleeve a piece of paper with the words Unforgivable Curses and he started reading.

Later that day Beast Boy# was watching television while the other Titans were eating dinner. " Beast Boy you sure you don't want anything to eat " " nah i'm okay Robin " " but you must Cyborg has made the bolognese of the spaghetti " " i'm okay Starfire ". Beast Boy placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed at Robin " Imperio " (thanks Potter) and then Robin stood up and then started dancing lika a ballerina and Cyborg started laughing, Starfire started giggling and Raven's eyes bulged and she had to smile at Robin's actions. Beast Boy# watched Robin preform the task he'd told Robin to do through his mind. Cyborg started filming it and Beast Boy smiled ' you want to join in Vic '. Beast Boy pointed at him without the others noticing " Imperio ". Cyborg blinked and he joined Robin in his ballet. After five minutes they all of a sudden they stopped and rubbed their heads and Beast Boy# walked out the room leaving Starfire to embarress the two Titans. Twenty minutes later Robin called a meeting of the Titans. Beast Boy# walked in to see he and Cyborg were still blushing at their outbreak of dancing. He sat as Robin looked at them " i've created a new training program it's basically a spare where one titans takes on the rest one by one to practise their hand-to-hand combat only, no powers ". The titans thought about this and all agreed " good you have ten minutes to get ready ". The Titans walked and Beast Boy# whispered in into Raven's ear " don't worry Rae i'll go easy on ya " " i won't ".

Everyone arrived at the gym to see Robin had set up a sparring mat on the floor. " Beast Boy you'll be our sparring partner ". Beast Boy# smiled and ran to the middle of the mat " and who do you want to fight first " " well as your the leader YOU ". Robin looked confused " are you sure Beast Boy " " oh what you chicken " he morphed into a chicken and Robin smiled " bring it ". Beast Boy# morphed back and slid into a fighting stance like he does when he's the Scarecrow. Robin jumped up and brought his foot down but Beast Boy# simply caught the foot and threw him into the wall. Robin slid down the wall and saw Beast Boy# looming over him as he grabbed his cape and threw him across the floor. Robin stood and saw Beast Boy# throwing a number of punches so Robin went on the defensive. The other Titans watched as there friend who can barely use a microwave beating the teen who trained under Batman and the True Master. Beast Boy's# fist connected with Robin's face which was covered with his hands so it only fazed him and didn't hurt. Robin took a second to catch his breathe " where did you learn martial arts like this " " now now Robin if i told you that it'll spoil the mystery ". Robin ran and threw three punches which Beast Boy# simply dodged and then ducked low and smacked his shoulder into Robin's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Robin fell to the ground trying to get his breath back but Beast Boy# kept up his offensive and grabbed Robin's cape and again threw him and he landed at the other Titans feet. The other Titans eyes were wide open at how easily Beast Boy# had beaten Robin he hadn't even broken a sweat but Robin was out of breath and was sweating bullets. Robin stood he was feeling better and he looked at Beast Boy# and then smiled " you did good against me and i'll be wanting to know where you learned those moves but first let's finish this exercise choose you're next partner ".

After two hours Beast Boy# had fought everyone twice except Raven who hadn't stopped being shocked at how easily Beast Boy# had easily defeated the other three Titans without even breaking a sweat. Cyborg fell onto his behind and held his hands up as he took sharp rapid breathes " you win BB ". Beast Boy# smiled and Robin stepped forward " okay Beast Boy know you must fight with Raven " " why " " because i don't think the rest of us can stand another round with you " " okay ". Raven walked onto the mat and Beast Boy# slid into a fighting stance " don't worry Rae i'll go easy on you " " your funerel " " oh good banter but let's just do this " " as you wish ". Raven jumped up and dove towards Beast Boy# and just as she connected she moved her foot and while hovering in the air she delivered a number of foot stomps but Beast Boy# blocked them and then moved his body so she shot past and landed on her side and then brought his foot down but she shot up and then delivered a round house kick which connected with Beast Boy's# face making Beast Boy# smile. Beast Boy# lept up and span towards Raven who side stepped and tried to kick him but he dropped down and kicked out Raven's feet knocking her down. Beast Boy# stood and looked down " give up " " no " " okay ". Beast Boy# held out his hand and Raven accepted it and he pulled her up and then Raven placed her foot behind Beast Boy's# ankle and then pushed and Beast Boy# fell on the floor. Beast Boy# looked at Raven and frowned " cheap shot " " it worked " " but i'm not finished yet ". Beast Boy# shot up and threw a punch which Raven dodged and then he brought his knee into her rib and she hissed in pain and then backed up and Beast Boy# walked forward and then Raven fell to the floor holding her rib. Beast Boy# leaned forward and looked at Raven " give up " " no ". Just then Raven delivered a strong uppercut which connected with Beast Boy's# chin knocking him back into the wall and he slid down with a groan.

Raven stood and the other Titans went over to Beast Boy# who was simply staring at the ceiling in a stunned state at how Raven had beaten him. He smiled and stood up " good job Rae i'm very impressed " " so am i " added Robin. Before Raven could say anything Beast Boy# started walking away but then turned to Raven " so i wonder if it'll be okay if you can teach me a few things in a bit " " okay i'll see you in my room ". Beast Boy# smiled and left leaving the other Titans wondering what they meant. " Um what was that about " asked Robin " i'm teaching Beast Boy on how to use magic " " really " asked Cyborg " yes he came to me and asked for help " lied Raven in her usuall monotone she didn't want them to know she was helping Beast Boy# out of the kindness of her heart, she had an image to uphold. The other Titans still were shocked as Raven left them.

Three hours later Raven was holding a number of items with her powers and Beast Boy# was zapping them with small orbs of blue light which destroyed the objects. Beast Boy twisted his wrist and three orbs hit three targets ending the exercise " sweet did you see that " Beast Boy# beamed and even Raven cracked a small smile unnoticed by Beast Boy#. Raven walked up to him " you are doing well Beast Boy ". Raven went to her draw to find another spell on Beast Boy's# list. Beast Boy# gulped as he plucked up his courage which was weird for him he never needed to prepare when he was the Scarecrow but due to Beast Boy's DNA in his body he felt a little like him. " Hey Rae while we do these sessions i was wondering if maybe you could... " he sniffed and smelt a metel smell he hadn't smelt before and looked into a vent to see one of Cyborg's arm watching the lesson. Beast Boy# walked over to the vent and pointed at it and a blue light shot forward and the arm turned black and then crumbled to dust. After hearing a scream from Cyborg, Beast Boy# smiled and then looked back at Raven who had turned to Beast Boy# to hear what he was saying " if you'd like to call me Gar ". Raven looked shocked " i i mean y you don't h have to b but " Beast Boy# swallowed to stop himself stuttering and felt like hitting himself and then killing the real Beast Boy for doing this to him, the greatest killer the world has ever seen was reduced to stuttering due to the feelings of someone else over someone he would have killed any other day. Raven thought for a second before a second " as long as it's okay with you Gar " he smiled and then his Beast Boy DNA kicked in " actually i don't mind if you call me that outside these lessons either ". Inside his head Beast Boy's# multiple personalities were all wishing to return to being Scarecrow but Beast Boy# ignored them. " I'd like that " said Raven with a smile and Gar# smiled but then felt sick to his stomach at the smile Raven was giving and used all his strenght to not rip it off her and then kill her. " Um Rae i have to go ask Cyborg something i'll see you later " " okay ". Gar# left and as soon as the door closed his smile went and he went to Gar's room and went to his bed, he had a long night ahead of him.

It was midnight when Gar's# eyes reopened and he smiled " show time ". Gar# grabbed a sack filled with different objects and creeped out his room and headed for Robin's room. He walked through the door and saw Robin lying in his bed without his mask on. Gar# pulled a few things out and smiled as he morphed back to the Scarecrow. Ten minutes later Gar# left Robin's room and then disappeared in a swirl of light and then reappeared in the garage and looked at the T-car and pulled out a can opener and a spray can. Three minutes later Gar# left the garage and disappeared and reappeared in Starfire's room. Not looking at Starfire herself he grabbed a few things and went to work. After doing his job he disappeared and reappeared outside Raven's room and simply patted the door and then walked to the common room and crashed out on the couch, even murders need their beauty sleep.

Cyborg walked into the common room and heard what sounded like purring so he walked over to the bed and saw a Tiger lying on the bed, he went to run but then saw it was green and simply smiled. He went over and started cooking waffles when a green head shot up " food " " yeah Grass Stain it's food and why you sleeping on the couch " " dunno ".

In Starfire's room she had just woken up and was sitting at her desk and brushing her hair with her eyes closed and humming. When she was finished she looked and saw black streaks and dried up bubblegum had appeared in her hair. She gasped and looked at her brush to see it had gum and black dye on it. She flew into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and rubbed her shampoo in her hair quickly but then noticed something her normal green shampoo was yellow. She smelled it and noticed it was her favourite beverage mustard. She jumped out the shower and saw that the yellow liquard had set and her hair was a yellow, pink and black sticky mess so she screamed. Robin was lying their just relaxing when he noticed a weird smell but brushed it off and got in the shower. When he finished he walked over to his desk and grabbed his hair gel and placed it into his hair. Just then a strong scent filled the air so he smelt the substance in his hands and smelt garlic. His eyes widened and he jumped back in the shower and rubbed his shampoo into his hair but then noticed that smelled of garlic and he dried off and then noticed the gel that was in his hair had left his hair spiky and it still stank of garlic. Just then Starfire's scream shook his room so he threw a uniform and mask on but as he was leaving he noticed his clothes and mask were different shades of pink. He wanted to cry as he saw all his other uniforms were pink as well but then remembered Starfire's scream and swallowed his pride. He arrived and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy# in each others arm with tears running down their face with laughter as Starfire told them to stop. Just then the two boys noticed Robin and started howling with laughter. After three minutes they ran out of breath " i'm gonna play some video games " stated Gar# " i'm gonna work on the T-car ". They both walked off laughing. Gar# sat down and and lifted three fingers then put one down then another till he only had a fist in the air and then a scream ruptered through the tower " MY BABY ".

M rated scene:

Raven awoke to the sound of her radio. She looked around and straight away thought of Beast Boy and suddenly felt her knickers getting wet from her juices. She had the urge to masterbate so she made sure to door was locked and then pulled her shorts and knickers down and took off her shirt leaving her naked. She massarged her left breast as he finger proded her pussy. As she sped up imagining Beast Boy's cock thrusting into her womanhood her breath became ragged and sharp and she started moaning " Beast Boy ". She didn't last long thanks to her fantisies about Beast Boy as her juices ran down her fingers she heard Cyborg scream " MY BABY ". She jumped into the bathroom quickly cleaned up and threw on a fresh leotard and clock and teleported to the garage.

Back to T rated:

Raven looked and was shocked at what see saw. The T-car was a wreck the roof had been taken off there was water filling it with fish in it. There was brown spray paint all over it and someone had carved the words 'shit car' into the side of the car. Robin and Starfire were shocked and Raven could see Gar# trying not to laugh at the car's condition making Raven think it was him. " Well i take it the T-car won't be taking anyone anywhere for a while hahaha ". Cyborg went to strangle Gar# but he side stepped and Cyborg hit the wall and then Robin finally spoke. " Beast Boy did you do these things " asked Robin making Starfire's eyes go green with anger but he simply smiled " nah i prank the whole tower and nothings happened to Raven so it wasn't me ". Before Robin said anything else to alarm went off and three Titans automatically didn't want to go and Gar# looked annoyed " Rae-Rae please can you teleport everyone to the disturbance ".

Raven ignored the name and did just that and they saw Killer Moth and a number of moths attacking the city. Robin sighed and pointed " Titans Go " he said with hardly any effort and only Beast Boy# and Raven did anything till the rest finally swallowed their pride and grief and followed them. Killer Moth and Kitten were standing on the biggest moth and then saw the Titans and broke out laughing at Robin and Starfire's appearence. " And i thought you're costume before was rubbish " " i don't know Daddy i like a man who's in touch with his feminine side ". Just then a green lion pounced on them sending them flying into a dark ally and out of the others site. They landed and Kitten quickly entered a building to hide and Killer Moth went for him but he morphed back to his human form " Crucio " (thanks Potter). Killer Moth stopped and started screaming in pure agony and he started thrashing around on the floor in pain. Gar's# grin grew and he pilled on the pressure of the curse. Just then he heard the others coming so he stopped and turned " help he just started screaming ". Robin kneeled and saw Killer Moth was unconsious and Beast Boy# was shocked at what happened. " Beast Boy what happened " " well when we landed Kitten disappeared and Killer Moth stood but then started screaming and then to the floor and then you arrived ". It was twenty minutes later when the ambulance took him away and before Robin could ask Gar# anything he disappeared in a swirl. Robin looked at Raven " you taught him teleportation " " no " " so where did Friend Beast Boy learn the teleportation " asked Starfire but Raven didn't answer, she couldn't answer she had absolutney no idea.

Later that night Raven returned to her room and as she kicked her shoes off and took off her clock she saw a bundle of black roses on her bed and a note. Raven picked up the roses and smelt them and then smiled and then picked up the note which read:

_Raven_

_Thanks for all the magic lessons they have been a lot of help and fun (i learned teleportation another time outside your lessons). So thanks for all your help._

_Garfield_

_P.S. it was me who pranked the others but i love ya to much to prank ya and not in the 'as a friend way' more of a boyfriend and girlfriend way._

Raven's eyes grew at the last line and she looked at the roses and smelt them and enjoyed the scent as her emotions went crazy. " He loves us, he loves us " shouted both Happy and Love as they jumped around hugging each other as Brave and Lust wanted Raven to go see Beast Boy. " Go see him and say you like him back " said Brave but Raven shook her head " no " " why not Garfield likes us and we like him why not tell him " said Knowledge with the other emotions nodding in agreement. Raven placed the roses down and went to her door and opened it to see Gar# about to knock on her door. Gar# dropped his hand and started sweating with nerves. Inside his mind his personalities were going mad. His pyscotic persona was getting mad at the situation, his killer persona wanted to wring Raven's neck right now, his genius persona and his comical persona were both arguing about what to do next and his regret persona was still locked in it's cage. His new Beast Boy persona was looking at the situation and was just enjoying the fact that he was with Raven. Gar# blocked their voices and looked at the pale beauty. " Um did you get my flowers and message " " yes i did " " and what do ya think ". Instead of answering Raven wrapped her arms around Gar's# neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. All of Scarecrow's persona's all of a sudden stopped what they were doing and were unsure what to do i mean sure Mary had kissed him on the cheek a lot but NEVER on the lips so this was a new thing completly and for once in his life, Scarecrow was clueless. He had murdered enough people to get the death penalty if caught even though he's insane and had seen things that anyother 13 year old would never see but he had one weakness and that was he had no idea how to act when around girls, doesn't help not having a father. As Raven broke the kiss he returned and smiled " you didn't like it then " he joked as Raven pulled him into her room.

M Rated Scene (Lemon):

Raven kissed Gar# again but this time Gar# guessed what to do and pushed his tounge into her mouth and started a battle for domince with Raven's tounge. Raven's hand started running up Gar's# chest so he thought quickly and quickly broke the kiss for a second and then started nibbling her neck and right ear making Raven moan in pleasure. Gar# felt Raven leaning backwards onto her bed so he followed. They continued kissing till Gar finished thinking, he knew what to do from what he'd seen but also felt felt something primal both from the Beast now inside him and his own monster in his DNA and they were making Gar# do things. Gar's# tounge began exploring the whole of Raven's mouth and both of them moaned in pleasure. Raven pulled Gar's# shirt off and he threw his gloves off and he then grabbed Raven's leotard and ripped it off leaving Raven in her purple bra and knickers. Raven was shooked at how roughly Beast Boy# had ripped her clothes off. They continued kissing for a minute longer till Raven broke the kiss and then placed her hands on her bra clasp and then looked at Gar# " wanna see ". Gar# nodded his head so Raven undid the clasp and threw the bra away. Gar# couldn't take his eyes of her breasts they were the perfect size for him and they looked beautiful.

Gar# started twisting Raven's left nipple before he bit down on it and engulfed her left tit and started sucking it while massarging the right. Raven began moaning in pleasure as Gar worked on her clevage . " Oh Gar that's so good don't stop " and he didn't he increased the pressure on her breasts making her moan more. Raven then reached down and reached into his trousers and began rubbing his rock solid member up and down at a slow pace but then a faster pace.

After a minute of this Gar# stopped and then kissed Raven again as she then flipped Gar# over and then using her powers she pulled his trousers, underwear and shoes leaving him naked. She grabbed his throbing member which was covered in pre cum and began licking his head and shaft and with her other hand fondled with his testicales. Gar's# head flew back and screamed in shock and delight as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body. " Oh god Raven don't stop " he moaned as Raven engulfed his cock into her mouth. Raven smiled and started deepthroating him while giving off little moans of her own as though this was pleasuring her. Gar# then felt a weird feeling started forming in his gut and then it exploded through his body as he shot his hot white seed into Raven's mouth.

Raven felt Gar's# hot white liquid fill her mouth and slid down her throat. She swallowed every last drop and then looked at an exhusted Gar# with a stern look " who said you could cum in my mouth " " why do you care you loved it and i think it's time i returned the favour ". He grabbed Raven and threw her onto the bed and leaned down and pulled down Raven's soaked knickers and then began licking her wet opening.

" Oh fuck yes Garfield keep going " and Gar# did just that he proded her pussy with his tounge and then began moving it in and out of her. Raven was on cloud nine she had never felt such pleasure and with Beast Boy# of all people. Gar# began nipping her pussy which sent Raven over and she orgasmed all over Gar's# face and he drank it all and continued proding her pussy. " OH FUCK YES BEAST BOY# YES EAT MY PUSSY ".

Gar# obliged and continued till she came again and Gar drank every drop and continued proding her pussy till she came two more times and Gar# drank the third and fourth load of juices. Gar# looked up at Raven who was panting and sweating like hell " so sorry Rae you tasted so good i couldn't stop " he said as he licked all her juices from around his lips. He crawled up and they kissed again for a few seconds and Gar# positioned himself above her and she looked annoyed. " Oh just fuck me Gar " " your wish is my command ".

He thrusted into her and she screamed in both pain and pleasure. He began thrusting slowly and the pain subsided and Raven couldn't help but moan everytime he entered her further. After a minute Raven was getting to horny to contain " faster Beast Boy " " as you wish ". He began thrusting harder and faster till his hips were almost a blur. Raven's hips began bucking against Gar's# hips and they both started moaning and then Gar began fondling her breasts again. Raven screamed in delight as she felt her orgasm forming but just before she did Gar# stopped suddenly " what's wrong ".

When Raven asked to go faster the Beast and Scarecrow's own monsters took over and his eyes went red and he became more monster then man so he stopped and when she spoke he ignored her and grabbed her hips and flipped her over and pulled her hips up as he sat onto his knees making her go onto her hands and knees. Before Raven could say anything he thrusted into her womanhood and she screamed and grabbed two fists of satan sheets. He started pounding into her faster then a jack hammer due to the fact that the Beast and Scarecrow's monster were using every once of Gar's# strenght in his thrusts. Raven was screaming Gar's# name or just screaming as Gar's# speed increased. Just then Raven felt her orgasm start building up from her stomach and reaching up her spine and crawled towards her brain. Just then it happened like an explosion forming in her gut it shot out through her body which caused her pussy to contract so hard Gar# thought it might snap his cock in half but instead that was all that he needed and he orgasmed and filled Raven with his white hot spunk. They both collapsed in complete exhaustion and they both lied there looking at each other. " I take it you enjoyed that " joked Gar# " i loved it ". Gar's# eyes began to get heavy and Raven saw so she cuddled up to him and then covered them in her blanket and they drifted into sleep.

To Be Continued

**Well that was fun, i hate writing lemon's please remind me never to do them again but please review so i can see how i did okay so see ya on the flip side Master281455 signing out**


	5. Copycat part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans all characters belong to there respected owners i only wrote this chapter

Scarecrow's POV:

In the middle of the night my eyes shot open and i look at my surroundings.

' What was i doing oh right sleeping when did i last do that... oh well '.

I look around and see Raven cuddled up to me and then last nights activities all came rushing back to me. I smiled at what i had done

' Raven's not gonna like it when she finds out i'm really Scarecrow '.

My mind wondered to what i did last night and a smile crept onto my face ' not bad for someone who had never even masturbated before hehe '. I try to stand but couldn't thanks to Raven cuddling up so close to me so i simply started to think about the half demoness.

' After last night i can see why Beast Boy likes her i mean she's beautiful, smart, funny and and what the fuck am i saying she's not even fully human for fuck sake and why have these thought entered my head i know it's not because of Beast Boy's DNA in my body but something else, something deeper '. I lean back and close my eyes when it hits me like a truck of bricks

' i like Raven... no way no fucking way i hate her and everyone else on this fucking planet... so why do i keep singling her out when i fight the Titans a bit more then i normally do i mean yeah when i fought the Teens Next Door i singled out a person then changed but this time i seem to be obsessed with Raven '. I let those thoughts swim around my head and then i imagine a headless rabbit and giggle but then shook my head, this was no time for happy thoughts. I sigh in realisation but deny it and then smile

' thank christ this isn't Disney or there'd be a musical number about know '. Just then music started playing so i turn to the writer

" NO " i say with venom and he ends the music and i smile. I decide to sleep some more so i close my eyes as the warmth from Raven's body send me into a deep sleep.

Normal POV:

Cyborg entered the kitchen to see only Robin reading the paper and drinking coffee and Starfire sitting at the table eating some weird alien concoction.

" Hey guys where are BB and Raven " asked Cyborg while preparing his breakfast.

" They are still sleeping " said Starfire as she dropped some food to Silkie

" yeah and after last night i can see why " said Robin with a yawn catching Cyborgs attention.

" What do you mean ". Robin looked at Cyborg " the amount of screaming in Raven's room was enough that i didn't sleep till they shut up ". Cyborg realised what he meant and smiled ' go Grass Stain '. Just then Gar# walked in a pair of black trousers and a green shirt and a grin the size of Gotham on his face and he walked past the staring Titans and started making two cups of tea.

" Hey BB you okay " asked Cyborg in a sly tone with a grin on his face

" fine Vic " replied Gar# with a monotone that rivalled Raven's.

" How was your night of intercourse with Raven last night " asked Starfire shocking Cyborg and Robin with her bluntness. Gar# looked at her and smiled as he took the tea bags out

" i'm not one to kiss and tell " he picked up the two cups and walked to the door and then turned

" but i am one to make out and brag we totally did it ". Gar# walked out leaving Cyborg stunned and Robin wide eyes and Starfire wondering what he meant by 'did it'.

Gar# reached Raven's room and the door slid open and he walked in and saw Raven was gone.

" Rae are you here " he walked in and saw she was gone. Gar# walked forward and his advanced senses could tell someone was in here.

" Who's in here " he called into the darkness. Just then the door closed and he turned to see Raven standing in only her bra and panties with a whip in one hand and on her finger she was twirling a pair of handcuffs.

" Who do you think was in here Gar " she said in seductive voice while walking forward making Gar# drop the tea and walk backward from nervous.

" Um are you feeling okay Raven " Gar# asked with the nervous and fear obvious in his quivering voice

" i'm fine Gar, i'll be even better in a minute ". Gar# felt his legs hit the bed and he gulped as Raven placed the whip end on his face " i know you'll enjoy this Gar, i'll try to enjoy it too ". She pushed him onto the bed and then joined him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Cyborg was cooking bacon and eggs when he heard Gar# scream. He saw Robin jumping up and he stopped him.

" Cyborg what are you doing didn't you hear Beast Boy scream " he said as he continued to struggle out of Cyborgs grip

" yeah and i also noticed that the scream came from Raven's room ". Robin stopped trying to move and then turned and sat back down and then grabbed a newspaper and hid his embarrassed face into the paper and Cyborg went back to his cooking.

An hour later Gar# reappeared with three scratch marks on his face and his hair was a mess and he had a limp and when he sat down he shot back up in pain.

" Hey Grass Stain what's wrong with you " asked Cyborg as he and Robin turned from their game

" yeah where did you get the limp " pushed Robin

" and why can you not sit down without doing the hissing and jumping up " finished Starfire.

Gar# looked at them and simply walked to the kitchen and and pulled out some bacon and when it hit the pan everyone looked as he cooked the bacon and without putting on a plate just picking it off the pan he ate it and then grabbed a soda and chugged it down.

" Beast Boy did you just eat Bacon " asked Robin with a puzzled look on his face and Cyborg running a scan for malfunction.

" Yep exactly what i needed a drop of the old bacon fat to clear my head ". Cyborg mouth dropped at what Gar# had just said and his systems started shutting down from shock. Gar# saw this and smiled and the remembered his current condition " i'm going for a shower if Raven asks for me tell her Scarecrow killed me ".

Gar# left the stunned group and when he reached the bathroom he was relived not to have run into Raven and he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower and jumped in. The warm water felt brilliant against his body which was covered in scratch marks all over his back with bruises of different sizes and hardened candle wax with bite marks scattered up his neck and chest. As the warm water made him feel better he heard the outer door open and the the shower cubicle open. He turned and saw Raven standing there naked.

" Hi Gar " " Raven this is a shower " " i know we'll get clean as we get dirty ". Gar# felt the beads of sweat run down his head as the shower door closed leaving the couple cut off from the others. As the fog steamed up Gars# hand hit the shower door and then was pulled back as they got down to the loving.

It was 2 O'clock when Gar# appeared in a black shirt and black trousers with a tired look on his face. He walked into the kitchen and made lunch which was made up of sausages, eggs, bacon, black pudding, hash browns and toast with a side of baked beans. He sat at the table opposite Cyborg who was shocked at what his vegetarian friend was eating.

" Uh BB when did you start eating meat " asked Cyborg with a wondering expression on his face.

" To be honest the tofu shit i usually eat doesn't fill you with energy but this does and if you knew what i had been through the last couple of hours and last night you'd know "

" what you working Rae into exhaustion " joked Cyborg not expecting the answer he got.

" No she's working me into exhaustion " Gar# explained as he ate his food

" what do you mean "

" she's an animal in the bedroom you saw me limping that wasn't because of stubbing my toe " he said slightly raising his voice.

" Okay that's enough information she's basically my sister i don't want any more info "

" oh but when i was the sex addict it was okay "

" well yeah ".

Gar# went back to his food and almost finished it when Raven walked in and he sighed as she started whispering in his ear

" you up for more "

" can't i sleep first " joked Gar# annoying Raven

" you can sleep when you're dead " she said with a lust filled voice.

" THEN HOP ON AND DO ME NOW BECAUSE I AM ONE AWAY ".

Gar# screamed and then face planted the table from tiredness. Raven looked at Cyborg while she grabbed Gar# and teleported them to her room. Cyborg was shocked at what he saw and then heard Gar# scream and a chuckle escaped his lips.

An hour later Gar# and Raven were lying on Raven's bed breathing softly after yet another session of doing the do. " Hey Rae " he asked while looking down to see his pale beauty lying on his chest.

" yes Gar# " she answered while looking up to met his eyes

" instead of just doing it all the time maybe we could go out tonight "

" where " she asked while snuggling back onto Gar's# chest

" the fair has reopened after the rebuild maybe we could go there "

" okay then "

" great ".

Before anything else was said the alarm went off so they got dressed and ran to the common room to see Dr Light robbing a bank and both Raven and Gar# moaned.

" Do we have to go stop him " said Gar#

" yeah the cops will stop him easily " added Raven

" he may be pathetic but we have a responsibility to protect the city so move out " ordered Robin.

Dr Light ran out the bank clutching the bags of money and saw no one so he started running back towards his hideout. Just then two bird-a-rangs hit the ground in front of him. He looked to see the Titans standing there looking bored.

" Why don't you just stop Dr Light " moaned Gar# which made a ghost of a smile appear on Raven's face but was hidden under her clock.

" If at first you don't succeed " Dr Light began but was interrupted by Gar#

" annoy everyone with your shit attempts at being a criminal " joked Gar# making Raven smirk. Dr Light growled and fired a light beam and the Titans moved while Gar# extended his hand and the beam split into two and it went around him and Gar# stood there with a goofy grin. Dr Light was shocked even more when Gar# sent three rings of fire and Dr Light had to block them with a light shield. He dropped the shield to see Gar# ram him as a poler bear. Dr Light hit the nearest building and saw Gar# standing there smiling. Dr Light fired two huge blasts of energy and Gar# simply saw a black shield block the attack and then Robin whacked Dr Light with his Bo staff and Starfire and Cyborg throw and shot loads of there energy attacks. Dr Light's knees buckled and he crashed to the floor in pain. He looked up to see the Titans but he smiled

" why you smiling " said Raven in her monotone

" i have a new trick that will finally be rid me of you Titans " stated Dr Light with a sinister smile on his face.

He began glowing yellow and then he exploded in a bright yellow light. The light died down and Robin opened his eyes to see the other Titans groaning from the attack but Gar# was gone. Raven had also seen this and looked at Dr Light who was smiling he had noticed that Gar# had disappeared and was sure he had killed him. The other Titans stood and started walking towards with anger in their faces till a red blast hit the floor in front of the Titans and then Scarecrow landed and looked at the Titans and when he stepped forward Raven backed up and the other three protected their friend.

" Cute " he turned to Dr Light " well let's kill them then ". The two villains turned and walked forward with murderous intentions.

" TITANS GO! ". Robin attacked Scarecrow while the other Titans dealt with Dr Light.

Robin threw a punch but Scarecrow parried it and then placed his hands on the ground and his legs spun and connected with Robin's face knocking him down. Robin jumped up Chinese style and delivered a devastating uppercut to Scarecrow's chin knocking him down but Scarecrow quickly jumped up and brought his open palm into Robin's neck causing him to grab his throat leaving him open. Scarecrow delivered an uppercut to his stomach and then brought his knee into his face making Robin stumble back. Scarecrow delivered a round house kick to Robin's ribs but Robin caught it and lifted it up and kicked Scarecrow in the crotch.

Scarecrow hit the floor in agony and Robin stamped on Scarecrow's face trying to knock him out but Scarecrow shot straight up after it and ran at Robin. Scarecrow punched Robin and then Robin threw two punches but Scarecrow parried them with his forearm and then kicked Robin in the face sending him back. Scarecrow pressed his attack but Robin was ready and easily caught Scarecrow's arm under his arm pit and then delivered a number of punches and then kicked Scarecrow away. Scarecrow stood despite being dizzier then a spinning top and then charged Robin.

The other Titans were having unusual trouble with Dr Light due to there only being three of them. Cyborg fired a sonic blast but Dr Light fired a light beam which engulfed it and then sent Cyborg flying into a nearby building. Starfire flew at Dr Light and tried to punch him but he used his light whip and whipped her leg and pulled her down and then turned to avoid a swing of a street light that was encased in dark aura. Dr Light dodged the street light and then blasted Raven sending her flying. Raven landed and looked to see Dr Light standing over her pointing at her.

" Goodbye Raven this is for what you did to me ". Raven tried to use her powers but she had hit her head making it impossible to concentrate so she simply closed her eyes. Robin hit the wall with an almighty thud and he fell to the floor. He spat out the blood in his mouth and then wiped away the blood that was running from his nose. He looked past Scarecrow and saw Raven and gasped making Scarecrow look too. Robin tried to stand and help his friend but couldn't move to the beating Scarecrow had given him but was shocked at what he saw.

Dr Light was building up a powerful blast that will kill Raven but just as he fired his hands were pulled up making the blast shoot into the sky. Dr Light looked to see Scarecrow with his red eyes burning fiercely with anger and then he punched Dr Light sending him into the wall. Scarecrow began glowing a crimson red sending shivers up Dr Light's spine. The wind began swarming around Scarecrow and Dr Light them making it impossible for anyone to here what they were saying to each other, apart Cyborg who read their lips. Cyborg tried to piece the conversation together.

" What were you doing Doc " Cyborg made out as he watched them talk

" i was taking my revenge on Raven " said Dr Light as he curled up into a ball in Scarecrow's shadow

" NO ONE IS TO STRIKE RAVEN! ". Just then Cyborg saw Scarecrow started glowing more then before so Cyborg began fearing the worse.

" Raven shield us ". Raven nodded and concentrated despite the headache building inside her head.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos ". A black dome covered the Titans and watched as Scarecrow twirled in the air and exploded in a red explosion.

When the smoke cleared Raven dropped the shield and looked to see Scarecrow standing there looking at a black stain on the wall, all that remained of Dr Light. He turned to the Titans and his eyes stared holes into them and before they could attack he smiled and red smoke formed around him. Cyborg lunged but went right through the smoke and Scarecrow disappeared. Cyborg punched the road in anger but then heard yelling.

" RAE... CY... STAR ANYONE ". They looked to see Gar# looking for them in the destroyed street and Raven smiled. Gar# saw them and smiled a toothy smile and ran to them.

" I'm glad you guys are okay " he said mainly towards Raven

" where were you " asked Robin obviously annoyed that he wasn't around to help with Dr Light and Scarecrow

" when Dr Light exploded i was sent flying into another street i only just got back so where is Light ".

Raven pointed at the stain on the wall that was once Dr Light and Gar's# eyes bulged.

" Have to admit didn't see that one coming ". Gar# looked at the group " can we go home know ".

No one answered but Raven teleported them back to the tower where they all went their different ways. Later in Gar's# room he was listening to his ipod with nervous running a mock in his stomach. He was wearing a pair of black shoes and trousers with a black vest under a purple shirt that was undone with it's sleeve rolled up to his elbow's with black his standard gloves on. He had to pick Raven up in ten minutes and was busy trying to gather his thought, impossible thanks to his personalities running mad. His Killer persona was involved with a heated argument with his Smart persona.

" We should be killing these Titans " screamed Killer " not prancing about pretending to be Beast Boy ".

" Yes and when we attack them then they get angry for what we have done and especially Raven and then we fight them, we wouldn't last two minutes " Smart simply said while Killer was getting more annoyed. Just then Psychotic appeared.

" Hey i'd be the last personality to agree with smarty here and i'd love to kill the Titans i have a list for god's sake... oddly all of them include pliers and gaffer tape but still we need to keep to the plan " Psychotic said with a smile. Killer growled lowly and ran and grabbed their Gar persona.

" This bastard is making us someone were not we should be killing people, skinning people, making people's worst fears come to life not pretending to be someone were not i mean look at us, the lord of fear in the body of an abject weakling who couldn't even save his own parents ". Smart stepped forward as Comical appeared.

" I'll admit i miss the old ways of simplicity but remember the reason we're doing this, not because of being a coward but due to the overall plan we've made " said Smart and probably would have continued if Comical hadn't interrupted.

" Why you moaning anyway you enjoyed fucking Raven didn't ya " asked Comical while the other personalities all looked at him for an answer. Killer had to admit having sex with Raven was probably the only things he's enjoyed other then killing but that didn't mean he wanted to continue pretending to be Beast Boy. Another thought occurred to Killer and he grabbed their Gar persona around the throat.

" Also this guy is making us feel things for a certain pale, half demon, azaranion empath and we don't like that every one here will agree that we shouldn't feel hence the reason we block are emotions " " just like Rae ". Everyone looked to see past the walls of their home was one of Scarecrow's few emotions and like Raven this guy was dressed like Scarecrow but wearing dark purple.

" And you are " asked Killer not wanting the answer he got.

" Names Lust just like Rae Scarecrow blocks his emotions in this black box in his mind while you rest in a special part of his mind just waiting to be in control of Scarecrow ". Lust looked through the barrier and Killer looked at him with hatred.

" Why do you live " asked Killer through gritted teeth to which Lust simply sighed to.

" Such hostility to your own brother "

" you're not my brother "

" might as well be, why you in denial about the feelings we hold for Raven why not embrace them like the other emotions have "

" I'm not an emotion i'm a personality and we don't like Raven

" Yeah okay you keep telling yourself that but if Rae-Rae hadn't been such a hot piece of ass i wouldn't have come to be so explain that " said Lust with a grin that enraged Killer. Gar# began ignoring his personalities and emotions heated argument and went to meet Raven. Gar# arrived at Raven's room and knocked on the door and waited for her. The door opened and Raven stepped out in a simple black hoodie and trousers instead of her usual leotard and clock. Gar# smiled when he saw her.

" Hey Rae you ready " he asked with his trademark goofy grin to which Raven smiled her own small smile

" yeah so where are we going "

" well the film Sleepy Hollow is being shown digitally remastered i thought we'd go see that and then head to the fair and just chill out, sound okay ".

" Yes that sounds nice " she said as they walked to the garage and Gar# pulled out the keys to the T-Car " oh where did they come from ". They entered the car and Gar# began driving towards the Cinema. Raven relaxed into car's seat as Gar# drove to the cinema. He was actually a good driver despite the fact he's never driven before he seemed to know what he's doing and in no time at all they arrived at the cinema. Gar# went to Raven's door and opened it for her and she smiled her thanks as they walked for the cinema door.

Thanks to being Titans they got in for free and went and sat down as the film started rolling. They had both only bought soda each which Raven was shocked at usually Beast Boy bought the whole cinema's stock of junk food. Half way through the film Raven had started leaning on Gar's# shoulder and was Gar# didn't seem to mind but in his head his persona's were screaming in his head. All of his personalities apart from Comical who was with the emotion Lust were standing away from the screaming crowd of killers. All the personalities were screaming the same thing.

" KILL HER NOW! ". Comical and Lust were watching this along with the Beast Boy persona and then Comical had a brilliant idea that Gar# should do.

" Kiss her " Comical shouted to which Lust and his BB persona put their thumbs up and the other personalities looked to see what Gar# will do. Gar# looked down at Raven and saw she was watching the film with interest.

" Hey Rae you enjoying the film " he asked knowing the answer from how she was watching the film

" it's okay " Raven replied in her usual emotionless way which made Gar# laugh which caught Raven's eye " what "

" you, i know you're enjoying this film just by how your looking at the screen yet you'll continue to say it's okay nothing else and i find that adorable ". Raven began blushing at Gars# comment and looked at him and her purple eyes locked with emerald ones. They both leaned in and kissed and as the kiss deepened Gar# opened his eyes and they flashed red with his old persona and as the kiss broke his eyes turned back to their emerald form. The rest of the film went by in a flash as the two lovers simply enjoyed each others company. They left the cinema and after ducking a paparazzi squad they arrived at the T-Car.

" So where to next Gar " Raven asked as Gar# opened her door and she got in. Gar# walked around to the other side and got in and Gar# looked at her.

" You know where were going you agreed when i asked you out earlier " Gar# explained as they drove out the car park. Raven sighed in annoyance and looked at Gar# with an annoyed expression.

" What " Gar# asked while swerving through the cars

" do we have to go to the fair "

" why not you were okay about it earlier "

" we just had sex i would have agreed with anything you said at that moment "

" i'll remember that if i want you to agree with what i say i'll make out with ya and then say it, it's a win win situation " Gar# joked as he drove and Raven slumped into the car seat. They arrived and Gar# parked the car and opened Raven's door and she slowly got out and they walked towards the new fair which included all the standard rides like roller coasters, haunted houses and house of mirrors and a new arcade area that had just been installed. Gar# looked around and walked forward but fell back as Raven hadn't moved and he was holding her hand.

" What the matter Rae you look nervous " Gar# asked with a tone of care and consideration to which looked blankly at

" i'm not brilliant with having fun i don't showing people that side of me what if they think different of me i'm the dark creepy one remember not the fun bubbly one like Star "

" fuck what they think "

" but what if the press see us we'll be all over the papers and people would start to stare "

" so what " " i don't like being stared at ". Gar# looked at her and smiled and gently clasped her hand " so what, forget about what they think i don't and so what if they stare they won't see two freaks they'll see two people who are cutting loose and having some fun come on if this was your last day on Earth so what if people stare tomorrows another day live for the now like me ". Gar# held out his hand and before Raven could argue Happy took control and smiled as she took his hand and then Gar# pulled her into the fair and as they ran into the fair two voice began singing over them like a voice over with two voices which familiar voices.

_Gar#: Comb your hair and paint and powder _(they jumped on one of the roller coasters while screaming or laughing)

_Gar#: You act proud and I'll act prouder You sing loud and I'll sing louder Tonight we're setting the woods on fire _(they were shooting water into clowns mouths inflating the balloons till Gar's# balloon burst and he celebrated till all the guns fired drenching Gar# and he then spat the water into the air like a fountain making Raven laugh and people look in wonder)

_Gar#: You my gal and I'm your feller Dress up in your frock of yeller I'll look swell but you'll look sweller Setting the woods on fire _(they entered the house of mirrors but left due to Gar's# reflection was Scarecrow)

_Gar#: We'll take in all the honkey tonks Tonight we're having fun We'll show the folks a brand new dance That never has been done I don't care who thinks we're silly You be Daffy and I'll be Dilly We'll order up two bowls of chilli Setting the woods on fire _(Raven threw a water balloon at a bald thug and when he looked Raven simply waved and when he stepped forward Gar# blasted him with a hose causing Raven and Gar# to double over in laughter and people to stare)

_... _(they rested against the pier edge and Gar# tossed into the ocean a gold coin with an S on it and when it hit the water foam shot out and scared everyone who was watching them away while Gar# and Raven simply danced the waltz as the foam shot past them)

_Gar# and Rae: I don't care who thinks we're silly You be Daffy and I'll be Dilly We'll order up two bowls of chilli setting the woods on fire _(Gar# and Raven rammed each other on the bumped cars and Gar# was sent flying head first into the cotton candy machine and when he stood he had a 50s female hair style made of cotton candy causing Raven to almost bust a gut laughing).

After going on the last few things Gar# and Raven had sat down on a bench near where they released the foam and were panting not from going on things but from laughing at either themselves or what they were doing. Gar# looked at Raven who was still laughing in between gasps of air.

" See told ya to forget what others thought and you had a whale of a time see for once i was right " Gar# said proudly as he leaned back with a smile.

" I'll admit it's been fun but i'm only laughing because one of my emotions took over my body "

" didn't know your emotions could do that and does that mean you weren't having fun " asked Gar# with a disappointed look on his face.

" No but the emotion gave me the extra confidence to laugh and smile which i wanted to do and they made me do ". Gar# listened and then swallowed and noticed his throat was dry from laughing so much.

" I'm getting a drink want something " Gar# asked while standing

" bottle of water thanks " Raven asked as Gar# walked past and kissed her chakra and walked off. Raven sighed in happiness she didn't want anything to change.

" How romantic you should put a lead on him before someone steals him ". Raven looked under her and under the pier Scarecrow was looking at her with his mask on and Raven felt her fear sky rocket. She stood and began running forgetting about her powers she just wanted to get away from Scarecrow. She entered a dark ally which was touched by little light. Raven caught her breathe and then looked on a wall to see Scarecrow had his syringes stuck in the wall keeping him suspended on the wall. Raven turned and ran but all of a sudden felt something hit her back and pull her back. Raven looked and saw to see Scarecrow had pulled her back with his web shooters.

" Don't worry Rae if i wanted to kill ya you wouldn't have known i was under the pier " Scarecrow said as he lied on the wall. Raven looked at him with an angry expression while she was scared on the inside she didn't want Scarecrow to talk to a scared Raven.

" What do you want Scarecrow " she tried to sound level headed but Scarecrow laughed at her

" to talk nothing more nothing less, let's walk "

" yeah you go walking you'll cause a riot ". Scarecrow jumped off the wall and into a shadow and when he walked out he was wearing a blazer, shirt, trousers and designer shoes with leather gloves all in black and his mask was gone revealing his eyes to be crystal blue instead of crimson red and his hair was flowing down to his shoulders and his scar across his eye was gone. Scarecrow placed a hand on his stomach and extended one arm as he bowed and Raven, not wanting to fight Scarecrow knowing she'd lose, walked out the ally with Scarecrow behind her. They reached the pier and they looked over at the calm ocean and Scarecrow looked at Raven.

" So how you been we haven't had much time to just talk i mean the last time we were in each others company for longer then a minute you were busy worrying about internal bleeding " he said while smiling

" you mean you were beating me to death with a crow bar " Raven said as she looked at him with her monotone face and he gulped in mock nerves

" yeah but why get bogged down with the details about how it went down " Scarecrow leaned on his stomach and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder which was thrown off with dark magic. Scarecrow shook the smoke off his hand from her magic and then his smile returned and he looked over to where Gar# walked off.

" You and BB are having a nice time participating in some very unusual date activities " Scarecrow said and traces of red appeared in his eyes and Raven looked at him

" if you must know me and Gar are having a nice time "

" yeah the green changling and the half demoness the fucking dream team right there ". Scarecrow's words annoyed Raven but she kept her cool even though she wanted to rip his smile of his face and throw it into the ocean. Scarecrow knew his words were getting to her and he knew what would get her " you fucked him yet ".

Raven looked at him with four red eyes and her hands glowed with a black aura and Scarecrow responded by turning his eyes crimson and his hands having red waves of power swarming around his hands. Raven saw this and after standing off for a second Raven backed down and her eyes melted into two and the magic disappeared from her hand and Scarecrow's eyes turned blue again and the power melted into the air and disappeared. They looked over the sea again for a minute till Raven spoke up.

" Why do you do what you do " asked Raven catching a wondering look from Scarecrow who simply looked at the sea

" they need a bad guy and i was there " " bullshit ". Scarecrow was shocked at how Raven had replied to his answer and sighed " i had a few bad days "

" bad days " Raven said not sounding impressed

" very bad days, days that no 5 year old should every have to have. My life was a pile of shit abandoned on church steps to a Catholic Priest who beat me for no reason at all then to just beat you, used to say the devil brought me to him but i showed him how much the devil was in me i burned him and the church down. From that day i became the Scarecrow and have been doing what i do for 8 years "

" why can't you just stop " asked Raven now wanting to know now.

" I can't stop i just can't i enjoy breaking the thin barrier between life and death like a tooth pick it's so enjoyable for me ". Raven looked at this teenager who know instead of being a kid who likes killing and is insane was know a insane killer with a reason and Raven could relate to be beaten for no reason from her childhood. Scarecrow's smile was gone and painful memories were rushing back.

" Is that where you got the scar from " asked Raven felling confident with her question. Scarecrow ran his finger where his scar usually lies but due to his disguise it wasn't there.

" No that was from my birth had it since i was born it's my birthmark... it's probably the reason i was abandoned but i know it wasn't but i like to put a reason to it ". Scarecrow looked away from Raven as a tear ran down his cheek and then landed onto his gloved hand and both Raven and Scarecrow saw it till he shook it off his hand and he stood up straight and began walking away. Raven couldn't look at him something in her head had changed about Scarecrow instead of a murder she saw someone who was badly hurt in his infant years.

" Raven " she looked and saw Scarecrow standing on the pier edge with his crimson eyes burning and his scar was present and his teeth were back to their pointed state and he had his arms opened like a cross.

" One of deal knock me off i won't try and stop you because we both know i will never stop till i win and you don't want that so go on ". To say Raven was shocked at Scarecrow's offer would be an understatement she couldn't believe what Scarecrow was offering.

" No because i'll never sink to your level " she turned away and Scarecrow broke down in laugher but kept his balance on the rail

" really it didn't seem like that minded when you infiltrated my gang and what was in your hand as you snuck up on me oh yes a big fuck off knife "

" that was different you'd chopped off my hand for gods sake and you had made me attack my friends in such a horrible way "

" yeah remember those things and the whooping i gave ya with that crowbar and put all that anger into an attack and knock me off so i smash into the rocks below and then get washed away by the ocean ". Raven wanted to god damn she wanted more then anything she had ever wanted to but she knew that doing it would finally become like the people she fought against like her Father and Scarecrow and that was something she's never do " no ". Scarecrow couldn't help but smile at her courage he was sure she would break and blast him but she had more strength... good a bigger victory when she cracks. Scarecrow looked directly into Raven's " you'll regret not killing me i promise you but for now i leave you with a poem which you need to remember. "

" As i went up the staires

I met a man who wasn't there

He wasn't there again today

Oh i wish i wish he'd go away ".

Scarecrow shot off to the right in the blink of an eye leaving Raven confused. Raven turned around and saw Gar# walking over with their drinks.

" Finally i've been looking all over for ya, who was that guy on the railing " Gar# asked while passing Raven her water

" no one " Raven lied because if she told Gar who it was he'd go off looking for him and she didn't want to ruin Gar's night.

" I think we've done everything here and it's getting late so would you like to go home know " Raven didn't answer and simply nodded with a smile. They walked arm in arm to the T-Car and Gar# opened her door and she smiled her thanks. Gar# closed the door and couldn't help think ' she's smiling a lot more lately '. He brushed the thought away and got in the car and began driving back to the tower. The drive back was a quiet one Gar# didn't know what to say and Raven wasn't in the mood to talk due to her conversation with Scarecrow. When they arrived back at the tower the other Titans were asleep so Gar# walked Raven to her room. When they arrived for some reason Gar# was nervous and for the thousand time since acquiring his new form.

" Well goodnight Rae " he said as he rubbed the back of his head causing Raven to roll her eyes. Raven leaned in and kissed Gar# and they engaged in a long passionate kiss till they both had to breath.

" You know it doesn't have to end here " Gar's# widened at Raven's seductive voice and smiled himself and the two kissed again and Raven pulled Gar# into her room. Just then Gar's# head poked out Raven's doorway and looked down the left and right and then looked at the readers and as he shut the door his eyes turned red and he wiggled his eyebrows as his Scarecrow monster and Beast took over.

In the morning Gar# and Raven both woke up at the same time and looked into each others eyes and they smiled. Raven stood and walked into her bathroom and as Gar# lied on her bed he couldn't help but smile today his plan was finally coming to an end and he'd finally be able to become Scarecrow permanently and kill the real Beast Boy. He stood and teleported to his bathroom and hopped into his shower and after that he dressed into a new uniform and then teleported to another room in the tower. He entered and saw the main Titans computer server that controlled the security systems and bios of all the Titans and allies and villains. Gar# walked forward and turned it on and after a dozen easily hacked passwords later he found all the information he could ever need thanks to Robin's stupid need to know everything about people he has met. Gar# placed a USB hard drive into the system and began downloading the information. The download finished and he smiled as he placed the hard drive into a compartment in his belt. Just then the Titans alarm went off and he stood and teleported to the common room.

Robin waited for the others to arrive. Beast Boy# appeared quite literally out of thin air which made Robin jump and Gar# chuckle and then the others arrived. The screen showed a shop that the door smashed open and both windows smashed in.

" Titans looks like were dealing with a petty thug so move out ". Gar# was relieved when he didn't use his crappy catch phrase. Robin and Cyborg both headed for the garage while Gar# and the girls headed for the roof. Starfire flew like normal but Raven created a disk big enough for both her and Gar# and then transported them to the crime scene. The titans arrived just as it began to rain heavily and it soaked the Titans to the bone but they didn't seem to mind. Robin looked at the shop and saw the damage was quite old and the other Titans were looking annoyed.

" The damage was done recently so the culprit is still the area " said Robin as he looked over the shop and Gar# sighed

" yeah there on the other side of the street " said Gar# with a sarcastic tone. Robin looked and saw someone in a rain coat and jeans. Robin looked over and the person looked up to reveal Kitten who had red raw eyes form crying and had tears still in her eyes and they were noticeable despite the rain. Robin stepped forward as Kitten did to.

" I see you got my message " she said with a cracked voice due to the crying she had been doing

" why did you do this to try and contact us you could of given yourself to the police and we'd come in a heartbeat " explained Robin in his usual serious tone. Kitten rubbed her arm with nerves and then took a quick look at Gar# and continued.

" I wanted to talk to you in the open because of what one of you did to my daddy " she said as fresh tears threatened to fall referring to the incident that has kept her dad in the hospitals (oh yeah the Crusiatus curse can do that). Robin looked at the others then back to Kitten " who ". The other Titans looked at Robin with shocked faces

" come on Robin you're not believing her she's obviously lying " said Gar# with an annoyed expression but Robin didn't back down

" maybe not i can tell when someone's lying helps being taught by the world's greatest detective " Robin and then looked at Kitten " who on my team committed the attack on Killer Moth ". Kitten swallowed and pointed past Robin at Gar# who didn't look surprised. Robin turned and there was an uncomfortable silence till Cyborg broke it.

" Okay sees defiantly lying " Cyborg said with a stern voice. Robin looked at Gar# and could see no trace of surprise on his face

" is it true Beast Boy " Robin asked while staring at his friend to which Cyborg looked at Robin with an angry look

" how can you even ask that ". As the two started arguing Gar# went to reveal himself as Scarecrow but then an idea crossed his mind and he smiled at it and couldn't help chuckle. The others heard him and looked at him and Gar# smiled.

" Well looks like i've been rumbled as Beast Boy the hero ". It was Raven's turn to look devastated and looked coldly at Gar

" your going along with this as a joke so just stop it " Raven said while starting to look upset but Gar# just smiled and laughed

" it's not joke and here are two words to show that Avada Kedavra! (cheers Potter cheers) ". A green line of energy shot forward and struck Kitten and it wrapped around her chest and she shot back into one of the puddles the rain was causing. Robin ran to Kitten and looked for a pulse but couldn't find one and saw she wasn't breathing. Robin looked at Gar# who was smiling and chuckling lightly and was slowly walking away.

" She's dead you killed her Beast Boy " Robin stood and extended his Bo staff and walked forward and Gar# laughed

" Rae knew that before the blast even hit Kitten didn't you hahahaha ". The Titans moved forward and he smiled " don't worry i won't use that attack for a while but as a little bit of a treat i'll let you fight these guys BOYS! ". Just then four Slade-bots appeared from a ceiling and landed in the road in front of the Titans but instead of being black with orange faces and silver parts these were black with green where ever there would be orange or silver. " Now i know these won't stop you for long so here ".

Gar# pulled out a device and he threw it and it exploded in a bright flash and when it died down there were loads of Slade-bots and the Titans began sweating. Gar# laughed and disappeared in a swirl and the Slade-bots ran at them but Robin also shouted his infamous battle cry and the Titans. The Titans after a good ten minutes of fighting defeated the Slade-bots. While panting for air they heard a shop door's bell go off and they looked and saw the shop owner being given to a man in a coat.

" Thanks for your purchase "

" welcome ". The second voice registered in the Titans head and they turned and saw the shop clerk walk back inside and the man turned around to reveal himself to be Gar#. Instead of his usual uniform he was wearing a done up blazer, suit shirt, top, suit trousers, black leather Italian shoes, black leather gloves with an over coat reaching his just below his knees and a wide brim fedora all in black and in his old uniform clutched in his left hand.

" Goodbye Beast Boy the hero " he threw the uniform into the winds and it was swept away " hello Garfield the villain hahahahahaha " he lifted his hands like a tour guide and as he laughed the wind swayed his coat and a lighting bolt glistened in the sky brightening his face revealing his twisted grin. Gar# looked at the Titans and shot his hand forward and they jumped out of the way as the ground they were on exploded and it became a crater. Robin landed and swung his Bo staff and as it came towards Gar# and a wall of fire appeared and melted the Bo staff. Gar's# eyes turned blue and two lines of magic shot out sending him flying. Gar# saw a sonic blast coming and he swung his hand and the attack dispersed into the air. Gar# then threw a blue energy ball which connected with a line of starbolts and they collided creating an explosion. Gar# twisted his hands and the smoke shot forward and covered Cyborg. Cyborg tried to swipe the smoke till a fire ball connected with his chest plate knocking him away. Gar# sent two bolts of yellow energy at Raven but she blocked till Cyborg jump tackled him to the ground.

" Why you doing this B what are you doing " Cyborg asked as he held Gar# down and Gar# simply smiled

" i'm embracing my destiny, but of course you wouldn't know about embracing destinies yours was forced on you right Victor you freak of nature ". Gar's# words cut through Cyborg like a knife and he loosened his grip and Gar# brought his foot up and kicked Cyborg off him. Gar# jumped up Chinese style and dusted himself off and straightened his coat. Gar# looked and saw the Titans walking towards him and he started walking backwards while still smiling.

" Well this had been bloody fun Titans but i have to dash see ya later " he teleported to the top of a building and began running with the Titans hot on his trail. Gar# jumped down into the street and cars had to swerve to avoid colliding with him. He looked behind him and saw the Titans so he pressed his hands together and when he lifted them there was a ball of purple energy which was the size of a tennis ball. He threw it into a building causing it to become a firey inferno killing everyone but the few people on the roof.

" You know even though it's raining there are always people just ready to become victims so you have a choice stop me or save the innocents but i don't need to wait for your answer we all know what you'll do hey Boy Blunder ". Robin ignored the name and thought quickly about how to do both.

" Raven, Cyborg stop Beast Boy and Starfire you're with me " Robin fired a grappling hook as he and Starfire headed for the roof of the burning building while Raven and Cyborg prepared to fight their old friend.

" You know i thought he was going to send you and Star up there Rae and he and Vic stay down here but oh well i'll kill ya all the same ". Before they said or did anything Gar# grabbed his coat and opened it and out the fabric shot two bolts of dark energy and they struck there targets in the chest and they both fell down in pain. " Well that was shocking hahahahahahaha " Gar# let out a burst of insane laugher at his crap joke.

Robin tied her grappling hook around two people and lowered them to safety while Starfire lifted the others without effort and flew them down to the street. They landed and the people ran off as they saw there friends moaning in pain as Gar# continued to run. Robin saw Starfire start trying but didn't wait and began chasing after Beast Boy#.

Gar# looked back and saw Robin chasing him so he pulled a pistol from his coat pocket and fired a few rounds but each shot missing and then a grappling hook shot past Gar's head and he knew why and as he turned Robin's fist connected with his chin sending him flying into a set of tables with people sitting at them. The people were watching in wonder as two of the Teen Titans were fighting each other. Robin punched Gar# twice but then Gar# brought his knee into Robin's groin and then grabbed his shoulders and threw him through the window into the café. Gar# looked and saw the other Titans catching up, so he looked for somewhere to hide and he saw it, the Jump City church. Gar# began running faster then ever and without interruptions he arrived at the church. He opened the door and looked back to see Robin running towards him but he shut the door before Robin got him.

" Damn it he's locked it Cyborg can you pick it "

" easily ". Cyborg began picking the lock and as he did that Robin noticed Raven wouldn't pass the gate that lead onto the churchs ground.

" Raven aren't you coming " Robin asked making Starfire and Cyborg to look

" i can't the ground is holy and me being a half demon i can't step on the land at all ". Robin nodded and looked at Cyborg who was almost finished picking the lock but Starfire was still confused.

" What happens if you do step on the land that you cannot Raven " she asked with a caring tone

" i'll turn in to ash's " Raven said in her usual monotone knowing it would shut Starfire up but to be honest she didn't know what would happen and she wasn't keen to find out. Cyborg picked the lock and opened to door and her and Starfire entered while Robin looked back at Raven.

" If he leaves the building call us and try and stop him " Robin knew what he was asking was something Raven didn't want to have to do and then he turned and entered. He reached the other Titans to see Gar# had taken his hat, gloves, overcoat, blazer and tie off and had placed them on the alter. Gar# was looking at them with an annoyed expression.

" Even the house of God isn't even enough to stop you in your tracks " he said as he stared out the Titans

" Beast Boy were either taking you in or were taking you out " said Robin pulling out a Bird-a-rang to add to the effect of his words but Gar# smiled and began morphing. His legs grew as did his arms and fur sprouted all over his body and his jaw extended into that of a wolf. After morphing into the Beast he smiled. Usually when Beast Boy morphs into the Beast he can control it now but since Gar# had never used this ability he had become rapid with the pure power and energy that this form gave him. The Beast shot forward and slashed Cyborg into the air and then grabbed his foot and then smashed him into the floor and then into Starfire. Robin threw an explosive disk but The Beast slashed it into ribbons before it could explode and then as he went for Robin two starbolts hit him and he roared in anger and jumped onto the wall and then used the momentum to launch at Starfire and slash her across the stomach causing her to scream in pain.

Raven heard the scream and knew they needed help but when she tried to walk she remembered the holy ground and stopped. Just then another scream from Robin was heard and she breathed in and took a step onto the church path and...

Robin walked back clutching his arm which had blood pouring down it. The other Titans were out the fight and The Beast was coming at him know with fangs bared. The Beast tackled Robin and brought two fists into Robins face three time knocking him out. The Beast morphed back to Gar# who walked back to the alter and put on his clothes and then began walking to the back door. Just then a bench smashed into Gar# and when he turned he was shocked to see Raven floating towards him.

" How are you doing this Demons can't step onto holy ground you should be dead " Gar# said while trying to put some distance between them

" half Demon, half Azaranian ". Gar# growled and sent a pulse of magic at Raven who shielded herself with ease and then sent shards of glass at Gar# who raised a shield which turned the glass to dust. Gar# dusted himself off and then ran through another door and started climbing into the bell tower. Gar# arrived and ran to the edge and as he jumped two black tendrils grabbed Gar# and pulled him back into the tower and the threw him into the wall.

" Why did you do it Gar i told you what would happen if you used those curses " Raven's words were slurred due to crying as she said it, the only person she loved more the Malchior was turning out to do the same thing as he did.

" Yes you said i'd be executed but we both now my dear Dark Rose that your not going to kill me you love me to much even after i've killed you still love me it's obvious by the way your crying but i have no problem killing you ". Gar# stood and sent two black energy curves at Raven who dodged them and sent a claw of darkness at Gar# which slashed his shoulder but he then sent a blast of fire which missed by a mile but Raven's blast of dark energy was on mark. Sadly Gar# saw it coming and as it hit he twisted his hand and the blast of energy turned around and struck Raven knocking her down. Gar# stood above her with a gun drawn and aimed at her head.

" It's over Raven after your death this whole world will finally be what i want it to be, laughing in a corner and bleeding while it calls for help but no one comes i'll destroy this world and everyone in it ". Raven grabbed a piece of metal that had fallen of Gar's# coat and jabbed it into the gun barrel's opening jamming it and when Gar# fired it exploded and blew Gar's# hand to hell. He fell back in pain clutching the remains of his hand which had lost its first and third and it's second was hanging on by a thread of skin and blood was pouring down his hand.

" Even now you won't kill me will you but that's what makes you perfect Raven so pure but tainted with darkness but will never give in to that darkness so do it, no really kill me like your meant to " Gar# smiled and waited for Raven's response knowing full well what it will be.

" I'm not going to kill you " Gar# knew it " but i don't have to save you ". Gar# frowned in confusion as then the whole bell tower began shaking. Raven's eyes were white with power and when Gar# moved he fell through the floor but held on and looked at Raven.

" You think you have to do this but you don't the Azaranian's are dead their ways are gone you say your half Azaranian but really your half Human you don't have to execute because they did when someone used the Unforgivable Curses, Trigon killed them their ways are gone ". Raven listened to what he had to say and knew it was true the old ways were gone she didn't have to kill the man she loved. Just then the floor crumbled and Gar# fell screaming and this caused Raven to cry more at what she had done. The other Titans were finally waking up after their battle with The Beast and were looking for where he could of gone. Just then Gar# crashed through the roof and landed on the alter. The Titans were shocked at this but when Gar# screamed they looked and saw the bell from the tower and a chunk of the tower land on top of him.

Robin coughed and waved the smoke away from his face and went straight for the rubble to try and find Gar#. Cyborg began helping and they soon found him. He was covered in wood and cement from the waist down and he wasn't breathing. Cyborg began pumping Gar# chest but to no avail. Just then Raven touched down and pushed Cyborg out the way and began healing Gar#. Normally Cyborg would of complained but since it was his best friend and Raven was crying her eyes out at her loves state he let it slide. After a minute of trying to heal him Gar# began breathing in slow, quick breathes and Cyborg placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

" Don't over do it he'll live but we need to get him to the hospital ". Raven listened and Cyborg and Robin began digging Gar# out the rubble.

At the hospital Gar# was lying on the hospital bed with a load of wires attached to his arms and legs. The doctor walked out the room and looked at the Titans.

" How is he doctor " asked Cyborg

" he's lucky to be alive we've done all we can but he'll be out for a day or two and you're welcome to wait for him " he explained and Robin nodded and they went and sat down and began talking to each other about why Gar had done what he had done. While they talked inside the room Gar# was sleeping soundly till his right eye lid flickered in awareness.

To Be Continued

**Well part 5 and no one flame the fact that Gar# betrayed the other Titans it all part of Scarecrow's plan so hope you enjoyed and please Review i won't continue unless i get reviews, Master281455 signing off.**


	6. Copycat part 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans only the story  
>-<p>

In a dark ally Robin was walking backwards with blood running from his nose and cuts all over his tattered uniform. He was walking backwards with Scarecrow walking towards him. Robin threw a punch but Scarecrow caught it and bent Robin's wrist back and broke it in two. Robin stepped back but Scarecrow shot forward and used the pole end of his scythe to whack Robin in the stomach winding him and then brought the blade through the back of Robin's head and then pulled and his head was ripped from his neck. The remains of Robin fell down and Scarecrow dropped the scythe and walked away as the image faded into darkness.

The next image is of the Titans all with there backs turned to each other and there all looking down in sorrow. Just then on the floor a crack appeared and the floor broke into three pieces each with a Titan. One had Starfire, one had Cyborg and the other had Raven and Beast Boy. The three pieces started drifting apart and where the pieces were joined Scarecrow appeared and he was laughing at what he had achieved.

The image faded again and a new one appeared of Cyborg lying on his front with his back blown apart and his power cables ripped apart with wires ripped out and his blue metal parts had turned black and his cybernetic eye was off and Scarecrow was standing above him. In one hand was a small explosive disguised as a pumpkin and in the other was a load of Cyborgs wiring.

The image morphed to another ally where Starfire was lying against a wall and her body was riddled with bullet holes and standing above her corpse was Scarecrow, Mary and another Scare-troop all were holding Tommy Guns while staring at the remains of Starfire.

Again the scenery changed to one of a lifeless Beast Boy who had a huge slash going through his torso. Raven was on her knees crying and as her tears fell onto Beast Boy, Scarecrow appeared and smacked Raven on the head with a wooden pole.

The image changed for the last time to see New York City in ruins completely destroyed with a brown fog in the air. Outside newspaper stands were all the papers with one simply head line:

' Goverments bow to Scarecrow's rule '.

The Statue of Liberty was gone and in it's place was a statue of Scarecrow in the same position of Lady Liberty but instead of a torch it was holding a Scythe and on the tablet was the words ' Scarecrow rules all '.

Littering the streets of the city are all the heroes and villains from Peach Creek, The TND, Justice League, Teen Titans (not the main five but other Titans), Endsville and Townsville and Scare-Troops. It was obvious a huge battle had taken place and the heroes and villains hadn't won. Through the ruins of the city a five year older Melvin was limping over bodies of her friends and as she walked tears ran down her face and she kept calling for Bobby. Just then a swushing sound was heard and Melvin's face turned to one of pain and shock and she looked down to see a metal spear poking through her stomach. She fell down dead as the camara shot forward throught the street and over the water to the top of the Scarecrow Statue to see an observation deck on the top of Scarecrow's head. On the deck was three Scare-Troops standing guard armed with AK47's.

Behind a red throne was another Scare-Troop holding a load of the same metal spears that killed Melvin. On the throne was Scarecrow was laughing at hitting Melvin from the great distance. He had his legs rested on something which was The Grim Reaper who was on his hands and knees and Scarecrow had planted his feet on Grim's back. In his right hand he was a lit Cuban Cigar and in his left he had an empty Scotch glass.

On his left Mary was pouring another Scotch for her 'Angel' and on his right was Raven who was wearing a red clock and had four yellow eyes, snow white hair, red skin and sharp teeth and an evil smile that showed she wasn't effected by Melvin's death. The camara zoomed in on Scarecrow's face and he smiled as he looked through the camara at Tatsurou-san and smiled and began chuckling at his victory.

Raven's eyes shot open she jumped in fear and looked to see she was in a hospital corridor with the Robin, Cyborg and Starfire who thankfully hadn't seen Raven in her post-dream state. She got her breathing under control and thought about the dream and how much it freaked her out but she calmed herself after all it was only a dream... or was it something more.

Raven looked down the hospital corridor and tried to remember why she was here at all. Just then the memories of two days ago came rushing back and she had to hold the tears back.

The Titans hadn't left Gar's# side since he went into unconsciousness two days ago and were waiting outside his room till he awoke, they hadn't much longer to wait. A doctor was looking at his eyes and then looked for a pulse while looking at the heartbeat monitor. Just then Gar's# eyes opened and he grabbed the doctor's collar and shot up to his eye level.

" Medical report stat " the doctor began panicking he knew what had happened to Gar# and that he had killed people.

" You had an accident you're a very sick man ". Gar# smiled and pulled the doctor closer.

" Flattery won't save you ". The doctor broke Gar's# grasp and ran for the door but it locked thanks to Gar's# new powers and as he stood from his bed he broke off a piece of metal and walked towards the terrified doctor while laughing uncontrollably. Cyborg heard the rattling and tried to open the door but then when a scream and a thud was heard Robin joined in and when blood started seeping under the door Starfire kicked the door off it's hinges. They all saw the doctor lying there with a metal pole sticking out his neck.

" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " the laugher caught their attentions and they looked to see Gar# crouched in the open window ledge looking over his shoulder laughing at the Titans in his black suit, coat, hat and gloves. As he laughed he put on driving goggles and when the Titans moved forward he jumped out the window. Robin ran to the window to see Gar# land outside the hospital and then jump into a black convertible and began driving away. After shouting his infamous battle cry Robin started using his grapple hooks like Spider-man to swing after Gar# while Raven and Starfire, while carrying Cyborg, flew after Gar#.

Gar# turned a corner and looked in his wing mirror and saw the Titans giving chase so he laughed and pressed a button on the dash board. The boot lid shot off the car and a chain-gun rose and took aim before firing at the Titans. Luckily the chain-gun didn't rotate and it was easy to dodge the bullets. Gar# looked again and saw they were dodging the chain-gun so he pressed another button turning on the radio to Alabama 3 with Woke Up This Morning and another button which made the chain-gun to start tracking the Titans increasing the chance of being hit. Gar# then hit the brakes at a red light and the Titans all over passed him and took cover behind a car because of the chain-gun.

" We need to take out that turret " ordered Robin to which the other Titans gulped at.

" How we can't get close it's impossible " said Cyborg but before Robin said anything Raven spoke up.

" He's getting out the car " she interrupted.

The other Titans peered around the car to see Gar# walking away from his car out into the street the Titans were in. Gar# looked left and then right a few times, one way lead further into the city and one led to the waterfront. After standing there a second he turned around and jumped in his car and turned right into the city. The Titans waited till a bit of distance appeared before restarting the chase.

After driving several blocks Gar# did a U-turn and drove straight at the Titans. Gar# placed a brick on the accelerator and then put a wheel lock on the car. The Titans saw him coming so they took cover as him and the chain-gun passed and then began chasing again. Gar# stood on his seat and laughed as the Titans began slowly gaining so he reached onto the back seat and when he stood he was holding an old fashion Tommy Gun. He began firing with better aim then the chain-gun and actually all his bullets all seemed to be fired at Raven.

Cyborg took aim and fired but as the sonic blast came near out the boot a black orb shot out and intercepted the blast protecting Gar#. Robin tried next with three Bird-a-rangs but like Cyborg three black orbs intercepted them and destroyed them leaving Gar# to keep shooting. Just then the dashboard flashed red a few times and Gar# turned to see the car was almost at the waterfront so he turned to the Titans and bowed before jumping out the car and into an ally and continued running without missing a beat. The car drove into the water hurting no one so the Titans ran down the ally after Gar#. The Titans turned the corner to see Gar# looking at them smiling so Robin ran at him and tried to jump tackle but just as he was a few inches away he teleported away. Robin smacked his fists into the ground in frustration.

" Why is Friend Beast Boy doing this why did he become the villain " asked Starfire with a sad face which every was copying.

" I don't know Starfire but i'm going to find out one way or another " said Robin's who's face had turned sour with anger. Starfire turned to Raven.

" Raven can you tell what is controlling Beast Boy " Starfire asked trying to sound like her usual chirpy self but failing miserably.

" No i can't read Gar's mind any more he can block me out "

" can you track him though " asked Robin butting in as per usual

" no i can't detect him, sense him or read his mind he's shielded from me besides something tells me Gar's doing this not against his will ". Starfire heard this and looked at Raven with glowing green eyes of fury.

" Friend Beast Boy is being controlled like when Robin was someone must have a hold on him ". This time Cyborg was the one who had to break the bad news.

" I scanned his voice not one bit of stress or worry and when he laughs in glee it's not faked that is his real laugh and his heart rate rules out any form of Hypnosis ". Starfire was getting more worked up now but still could yell

" you're scans are wrong something is making Beast Boy do these things it's not through his will being free ". She began crying and Robin hugged her to try and comfort her and he signalled them to return to the tower.

In Scarecrow's headquarters Beast Boy was lying in the orb which was filled with steaks and began to smell. Just then Gar# appeared in the room and then coughed at the smell and began spraying air freshener.

" Jesus Green Bean you're a stinker haha and you haven't eaten any of the steaks i've given ya " Gar# looked at Beast Boy waiting for his answer.

" I'd die before eating meat and i stink because i haven't been to the toilet since you left me here ". Gar's# eyes widened and he slapped his face in mock shock and he then pressed a few keys and a yellow pathway appeared leading from Beast Boy's cage to the toilet and Beast Boy rocketed forward faster then a Cheetah. After ten minutes of grunting and flushing Beast Boy returned looking a little better and Gar# shook his head.

" Feeling better "

" much "

" good here's lunch i''ve got to keep you alive so you'll get a blob of Tofu instead ". Gar# tossed a piece of Tofu into the orb Beast Boy was in and he began eating it greedily. Gar# watched him eat the blob of white glob and felt sick but then he smiled at the news at what he had to say.

" Hey BB i've got some news about life at the Titans Tower "

" what have you done "

" well i'll tell you and i'll ignore all your screaming. It was a normal day at the Tower i went to the mall with Star but as Gar# went to the food court Scarecrow stabbed her but she survived. Had a bit of a chase with Raven i pissed her off with my mind powers had a little fight with Control Freak but beat him in a single kick. After that i had to fight the Titans in an exercise made by the Boy Blunder and i kicked their asses and Raven kicked mine. After that Raven taught me quite a bit of magic and that was fun. After a fight with Killer Moth we returned to the tower and i revealed your feelings to her and she returned them and in doing so we had one hell of a sex filled adventure ".

Beast Boy heard what Gar# said and his face dropped but was then replaced with anger

" i'll kill you for this Scarecrow i swear i will "

" soz but i don't think you have the guts to do that any way the next day me and Raven went on a date to the fair where she laughed all day and after a little conversation between her and Scarecrow we returned home and had another sex adventure ". 

Beast Boy tried to attack Gar# but his prison electrocuted him stopping him.

" Then we had a call saying someone had destroyed a shop we arrived and Kitten gave me up as the person who put Killer Moth into a coma and i killed her in front of the Titans then a hospital visit later i came here to tell you the news and the Titans are looking for Beast Boy for the murder of 30 odd people ". Beast Boy could barely speak all because of Scarecrow his friends were hunting him down for murders he hadn't committed and Scarecrow was loving every minute of it. Gar# looked at his watch and gasped.

" I'm late "

" for what ". Gar# looked at Beast Boy and coughed and his voice was identical to Raven's

" well i invited a certain threesome of kids up for a visit of me and my new boyfriend Beast Boy and he's going to meet them right now so bye bye "

" you hurt them Scarecrow and i'll kill you slowly and painfully "

" (with Beast Boy's voice) funny when i gene spliced your DNA with mine i must of zapped you because that sounds like something i would do and it sounds like you really are the villain ". Gar# turned and teleported away leaving Beast Boy to fear for the kids life.

At the train station Melvin, Timmy and Teether were looking around to see if they could see Raven or any of the the other Titans. After all the other people left the platform leaving the kids alone and looking blankly. Just then Mumbo stepped out the shadows catching the kids attention.

" Hey kids wanna see a magic trick i'm gonna pull a Rabbit out of my hat ". The kids heard the word Rabbit and they stepped forward and because they hadn't seen Mumbo before they walked without worry and Mumbo kneeled showing them the hat and then he waved his hand and put his hand in the hat and then out shot a thousand small bunnies which covered the kids and then Mumbo's hat sucked up the Rabbits like a hoover and when they were all gone the kids had disappeared. Mumbo placed his hat on the top of his head and he heard clapping. Mumbo turned and Gar# walked out and both he and Mumbo were smiling.

" Good job Mumbo and you know where your taking them "

" yeah but why do you want to kidnap them they would have come with you anyway "

" dear dear Mumbo if i wanted you to know that i'd have told you now go ". Mumbo teleported away and Gar# couldn't help but smile, everything was going according to plan and his treasure hunt was about to come to fruition so he couldn't help smile and laugh in glee.

Melvin, Timmy and Teether stood there in the dark causing Timmy to start crying and then that made Teether begin crying.

" Oh don't cry my little angels i'm sorry for your current state let me sort that out " said a voice in the darkness that the kids recognised. Just then the dark lifted like a lid and revealed Gar# standing there smiling at the kids and they stopped crying and ran to hug him " DADDY! ". They hugged Gar# and he hugged back and then remembered what they just said.

" What do you mean Daddy and when did Raven tell you me and her were together "

" three days ago and if Raven's are Mummy then your our Daddy " explained Melvin while holding on tightly. Gar# thought for a second and in the kids logic he was a father which brought a smile to his face not one of his psychotic smiles a proper happy smile, because in this current form he was a Dad the one thing he thought was good in life.

" Well i'm gonna need some parenting books " he stood and the kids looked at him and he smiled he couldn't help it something about the kids brought a smile to his face maybe the fact he could corrupt them he didn't know.

" Know wait here i have to call Raven so she can come see us while i'm doing that this nice man " points at Mumbo " will look after you ". The kids nodded in acknowledgement and as Gar# turned he felt his coat being tugged. He looked and saw Teether looking sadly at him. Gar# kneeled

" what's the matter kid ya hungry " Teether nooded so Gar# smiled and placed his palm out and waved over it and a cookie appeared and Teether smiled and began eating it. Gar# stood and smiled. Just then Timmy began crying and screaming " i wanna cookie ". Gar's# face turned white with nervouse.

" Why is he crying " Gar# asked Melvin

" he wants a cookie ". Gar# clicked and one appear infront of him and one infront of Melvin for answering the question. As they ate Gar# turned to walk away but Melvin grabbed his coat making him turn.

" Yes Melvin " he asked with a carefilled voice

" what about Bobby " Gar# looked to his left to see a huge bear appear out of nowhere.

" Jesus " said Gar# with shock as Mumbo took a step back in shock. Gar# pulled a cookie out and Bobby took it and ate it. Gar# let out a single laugh and then turned and whispered into Mumbo's ear.

" Harm one hair on their heads and you'll be swimming in a very slow burning acid ". Gar# slipped away and the moment he reached his computer terminal he began typing furiously till he managed to contact the Teen Titans.

At the same moment as the whole incident with Gar# and the kids the Titans were all sitting in the common room all thinking of different ideas about why Beast Boy had become a killer.

" Maybe Slade is controlling BB " pitched Cyborg but Robin shot the idea down.

" No if Slade had returned from the torture dimension he'd of done something by now " stated Robin remembering how Scarecrow had disposed of Slade. Starfire looked and saw Raven was meditating and hadn't said a word since returning. Now she knew the other Titans, including Robin, all thought she naive but she could tell that Beast Boy's betrayal had struck as an emotional blow to her and especially after the Malchior incident this was probably killing Raven.

" Raven do you wish to join us "

" no i don't leave me alone " said Raven with a growl.

" Aw is little Rae-Rae is a little itty bit annoyed with me " said Gar# who had appeared in the Titans main screen and was smiling gleefully at Raven.

" What do you want Beast Boy " Robin asked while made Cyborg a little annoyed hearing Robin speak to Beast Boy like a common criminal. Gar# seemed unaffected by this and looked straight at Raven.

" I only want to pass a message to my Dear Dark Rose " Gar# said while looking at Raven who stepped forward and looked at Gar# with her usual monotone expression.

" What do you want "

" such bitterness but you should watch how you speak to me giving who is sitting in my living room getting shown magic tricks by Mumbo i mean who would think they'd see that ".

" Who are you talking about " asked Raven slightly worried about the answer but of course Gar# didn't want to give a straight answer.

" (Raven's voice) it was easy to get them to come up for a stay, i can be very persuasive (in normal voice) and they weren't actually upset when i arrived they even hugged me calling me 'Daddy' ". Just then it clicked in Raven's head and her eyes widen in horror " no! ". Gar# began laughing as Raven even shot to the screen to punch Gar# but just cracked the screen.

" Now now Rae i won't hurt them " he moved the camera to show Melvin, Timmy and Teether watching Mumbo pulling a mile long rope of handkerchiefs out his sleeve and seeing this the other Titans clicked that Gar# had kidnapped the kids.

" Raven if you wish to see your children again you will meet me at the place of the Beast and you'll come alone for if you don't the kids will be delivered to you as pate hahahahaha " he turned to the kids " now who would like a cookie! ". The screen went blank and Raven turned and headed for the roof. She started floating when Robin

appeared.

" Wait Raven what about us we can help "

" no! this is something i have to do myself "

" you don't have to do this alone the last time you kept us from helping it didn't work ". Raven remembered the incident with her father.

" This is different after what me and those kids went through if they were hurt or worse killed i'd never forgive myself and if Gar# see's you with me he will do that ". Robin listened and accepted it and stood down.

" We'll pick you up when you're done just activate your communicator ". Raven nodded and flew into the city and at the speed she was going she arrived at the location within a minute despite it being on the other side of the city.

Raven entered the building and walked through the corridors past the chemicals that created the Beast and found a back room which had a huge tank of acid like chemical with a walkway over the tank. She then entered another room and saw Melvin, Timmy and Teether were ridding a green horse which was riding around an empty room and were laughing. The horse stopped and the kids jumped off and it morphed back to Gar# who was panting in exhaustion and fell in a heep on the floor.

" That's it i'm done no more " the kids laughed and hugged Gar# who hugged back. He looked at the kids and Melvin and Timmy both looked at him.

" Can we have an ice cream ". Gar# smiled and he placed his hand behind them and then brought it back showing two ice creams which the kids took with a smile and before Teether began crying he gave him one too. Raven was wondering what was going on, Gar# obviously kidnapped the kids to get to Raven but why was he being nice to them Raven was sure he would 'dispose' of them when he was finished with them but it didn't look that way now. Just then electric ran through her and she fell down and Overload walked out. Gar# and the kids looked and saw Raven lying on all fours and groaning in pain as Overload stepped back from her body. The kids began walking towards Raven in worry but then Gar# ran past them and delivered a kick which connected with Raven's chin. The kids were shocked by this and watched as Gar# delivered another kick which sent her sliding across the floor.

" Daddy what are you doing " asked Melvin who was watching with a sad look as did Timmy and Teether. Gar# turned to them with a smile and a dopey look as he forgot to make them leave the room.

" It's okay darlings you wouldn't understand would they Raven ". Raven looked and saw Gar# was holding a gun of to his side from behind his back and the laser bounced off a few things and ended on the kids.

" No they wouldn't "

" see kids now go with Mumbo and he'll take you to the roof and then into a helicopter and we'll meet you soon "

" we can't Teether tummy gets dizzy " said Melvin while know holding onto Bobby's hand. This thought ran through his head but another one appeared.

" We'll you'll go on a boat which will take you to the tower and we'll see ya there bye bye ". Mumbo began walking with the kids behind him. Gar# smiled as they left and the second the door closed he turned on his heels and looked at Raven with blood lust in his eyes and he sprayed a toxin that paralysed her but she kept moving despite this which intrigued Gar# but he still went about his business.

# Little old Rae has fallen down #

_Kick_

# On the ground #

_Kick_

# Mind unsound #

_Kick_

# Little old Rae has fallen down #

_Kick_

# I'm so happy #

Gar# looked at Raven who had a nosebleed as she got on her knees and grabbed Gar's# coat and tried to pull herself up onto her feet to stop Gar# and save the kids but Gar# placed his hand on her face and tried to push but she struggled.

" I've never seen you this determined Rae but like they say all good things must come to an end ". Gar# pushed her off and grabbed a jagged piece of metal which with a solid whack to the head could kill. Gar# swung it above his head and Raven closed her eyes but when nothing happened she looked and saw Gar# was standing there frozen with a weird look on his face. Gar# dropped the metal and looked at Raven.

" What i hate about you beneath all this " indicates to himself " when you get to who i am i hate you simply for the fact i love you. Everything about you is good your smart, funny in your own sarcastic way, beautiful you have a dark side that i adore you're just brilliant ". He sat next to Raven and she looked at him " i can kill Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all at the flick of my wrist but you i go to kill you but i can't and when i'm not trying to kill you i want to ". Just then Gar# smiled and music began flowing the air and Raven couldn't help but think this wouldn't end well.

Gar#: _It's not easy having yourself a good time_ (he shot up and looked at Raven)  
><em>Greasing up those bets and betters<em> (he lifted her up and held her in his arm)  
><em>Watching out they don't four-letter<em>(he began walking like they were just going for a stroll)  
><em>Fuck and kiss you both at the same time<em> (he pushed Raven down)  
><em>Smells-like something I've forgotten<em> (kneels by Raven)  
><em>Curled up died and now it's rotten<em> (Raven tried to look away but Gar# grabbed her chin and looked at her)

_I'm not a gangster tonight_ (he looked into her eyes)_  
>Don't want to be a bad guy <em>(points to his chest)_  
>I'm just a loner baby<br>And now you're gotten in my way _(he picks her up)__

_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live <em>(goes to release her)_ or die_ (then goes to strike her but doesn't)_  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven <em>(points up)_  
>Please don't hang your head and cry <em>(makes Raven look at him)_  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside_ (mimicked having chest pains)  
><em>It's cold and hard and petrified <em>(he acts out the words)_  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds <em>(he then pushed Raven down a ramp and she landed with a thud)_  
>We're going for a ride<em>

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
>If I stop now call me a quitter <em>(began walking down to Raven)_  
>If lies were cats you'd be a litter<br>Pleasing everyone isn't like you _(he pointed at Raven)_  
>Dancing jigs until I'm crippled <em>(he danced to Raven)_  
>Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled <em>(he lifted her and began walking back up the ramp with Raven wishing she could overcome the toxin in her blood and fight back)__

_I've got to hand it to you _(placed a finger on Raven's breast)_  
>You've played by all the same rules <em>(he threw her towards the tube of acid)_  
>It takes the truth to fool me <em>(he picked her up in a caring way while stroking her hair)_  
>And now you've made me angry <em>(his face contorted into something that usually belonged on Scarecrow's face)__

_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live<em> (goes to release her)_ or die _(goes to strike her)_  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven <em>(points up)_  
>Please don't hang your head and cry <em>(made Raven look at him)_  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside _(mimicked chest pains)_  
>It's cold and hard and petrified<em> (he acts out the words)_  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride _(pulls Raven in close and pecks her cheek)__

_Oh I could throw you in the lake _(leans her over the acid while holding her cape to stop her falling in)_  
>Or feed you poisoned birthday cake <em>(he pulls her up and shows her a plate with cake on it)_  
>I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone <em>(He throws the cake away)_  
>Oh I could bury you alive <em>(he pushes her into a grave shaped hole)_  
>But you might crawl out with a knife <em>(Raven crawled out with a knife and walked towards Gar#)_  
>And kill me when I'm sleeping <em>(Raven goes to strike but Gar# grabbed her wrist and squeezed it making her drop it)  
><em>That's why<em>

_I can't decide  
>Whether you should live <em>(Raven breaks out of Gar's# hold)_ or die _(but he regrabbed her)_  
>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven <em>(points up)_  
>Please don't hang your head and cry <em>(Gar# acts like he's going to cry but then smiles)_  
>No wonder why<br>My heart feels dead inside _(mimicked chest pains)_  
>It's cold and hard and petrified <em>(acts out the words)_  
>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br>We're going for a ride_

As the music ends Gar# throws Raven for the last time as the toxin left her blood stream so instead of landing she hovered in the air and she then threw a dozen objects and Gar# dodged them and then fired an orange beam of energy which Raven flew to the side to dodge and sent a claw of energy and that impacted which sent Gar# flying into a wall and he slid down in pain. Raven landed and walked to see Gar# standing and looking at Raven and groaned.

" Okay then go on then go save the kids, defeat Mumbo and then go take them back to the Titans you've beaten me so go ". Raven turned but then Gar# laughted and she turned.

" Yet everyone still losses haha " he pulled out a trigger system and pressed the button and a rumbling was heard and Gar# fired a load of red energy spheres which Raven dodged till Gar# tricked her and blasted her sending her back. Raven stood and saw Gar# fired yellow energy so Raven created an orb around her and the two magic's clashed and Gar# pilled on the pressure. Raven knew the shield wouldn't last long cracks had already started appearing all along it. Just then the shield gave way and the energy sent Raven flying into a wall. She stood despite the pain shooting through her body. She saw Gar# and her eyes turned white with power and she stood and looked Gar# in the eye.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos " her eyes glowed more as out her hands shot two lines of black magic so Gar# smiled and counted with two white beams of magic and the two clashed. When they did the crash of magic they caused made the two combatants fall back from the tremors. Raven kept up the power but Gar# was pilling on the pressure but she refused to be beaten. Gar# smiled at Raven's ability to keep this up. Just then his sensitive ears heard crying and he turned to see Melvin, Timmy and Teether were on Bobby's back but they looking lost and worried and had soot on them. Gar# looked at them and his hate filled smile went and was replaced with a look of conceren.

" Why aren't you with Mumbo " Gar# asked while still sending Raven's attacks back.

" He left us " cried Timmy

" while the place was on fire " cried Melvin. Gar's# blood boiled with anger at that but then he looked worried. Past the kids was a tunnel and he saw fire shooting up it straight at the kids. Gar# sent his magic to the side and ran and jumped past the kids and raised a bubble like shield just as the fire reached them. It connected and Gar# fell to one knee from the pressure and cracks began appearing in the shield.

" RAVEN GET THEM OUT " Gar# yelled and Raven ran and grabbed Teether and Timmy and Bobby carried Melvin and they entered a cargo elevator and it began raising. Raven watched as Gar# held the fire back and he then looked at her and just as they disappeared from each others view Gar# dropped the shield and the fire engulfed him and Raven's eyes bulged in shock.

They reached the top floor and then took the staires to the roof dodging the fire which was spreading and when they reached the edge Raven activated her tracker and they waited for the Titans. Through the smoke the T-ship appeared and hoved down to show Robin and Starfire who took Timmy and Teether into their cockpits while Raven took Melvin and Bobby held onto the roof. Cyborg saw they were all in the ship and he prepared to leave but he then saw Gar#. His clothes were ripped and he looked annoyed and the most worrying thing was he was holding a bazooka.

Gar# dropped to one knee and aimed and fired the projectile. Cyborg did a quick calculation and sighed in relief it would go under them. What Cyborg didn't understand was that the rocket was attached to a titanium line that was coming from the bazooka so when the rocket was under the ship Gar# raised the bazooka and the rocket shot up destroying the engine. The T-Ship began spinning towards the ground and Gar# started laughing in pure happiness. Cyborg was fighting for control but the ship was unresponsive to anything he would do.

" Hang on guys this will be a bumpy landing " Cyborg told the other through his comms as the T-Ship began nose diving. Robin covered Timmy's eyes as to help with his crying, which didn't work. Starfire tried lullabying Teether to a more calm state over the noise to help and it wasn't working Teether continued crying despite Starfire's attempts to sooth Teether. In Raven's cockpit it was quieter because Raven simply hugged Melvin as she cried into Raven's shoulder. Now Melvin might only be a kid but she wasn't stupid she had untapped intelligence and she knew what was going to happen. Gar# watched as the T-Ship danced in the sky like a wild puppet. Gar# smiled as the ship crashed through an old warehouse's roof and his smile grew and he screamed at the heaven and then began laughing unlike his usual happy cackle this laugh was dark and would send chills up Gods spine.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to see only dust and hear fires in the background. She looked at her legs to see a slab of metal pinning her and her powers weren't working and she was to weak to move let alone shift a slab of metal so she lied back and waited for either her strength or powers to return. Just then she heard someone walking around in the smoke. As she tried to look a shadow loomed over and because of her blurred vision she couldn't tell who it was. Just then something was coming towards her and then she saw it, the barrel of a Tommy Gun.

" Looks like you're not going anywhere for a while Rae and no one's coming to save you so i can have my fun ". The figure leanded closer to reveal himself to be Gar# (shock) who was smiling and holding a knife in his other hand. Gar# lifted Raven's head and placed the blade in her mouth and against her cheek and prepared to cut through her cheek. Just then Raven heard thudding and she saw a blurred hulk smash Gar# into a piece of broken wall. She knew who it was when she saw the three small supporters cheering him on.

" GO BOBBY " cheered Melvin, Timmy and Teether who had figured out that Gar# wasn't being very nice and was a lot like the ' Monkey Man ' they met last time. Bobby charged Gar# and smacked him into the wall again and Gar# fell to the floor in pain. Gar# rose to his feet and spat the blood out his mouth and lifted his Tommy Gun and fired and the bullets seemed to bounce of Bobby's skin. Bobby grabbed the Tommy Gun and yanked it out of Gar's# hand and then bent it and thereby destroying it. Gar# saw this and when Bobby grabbed his shirt he gulped.

" I'm dead " was all Gar said as he was thrown over Bobby's head and landed next to Raven in a heap. Gar# stood and when he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder his eyes flashed red and he grabbed Bobby's hand and threw him over his shoulder and sent him into a wall. Gar# stood and saw the kids had stopped cheering and were shocked at how Gar# had thrown Bobby so easily. Bobby tried to stand but Gar# landed on him and somehow managed to hold him down and then pulled out what looked like a silver stake. Timmy saw this and wailed and his wails shot forward and made the ground rumble and gave Bobby the help he needed. Bobby shot up and Gar# fell down and then Bobby stomped on his head but when Bobby lifted his foot Gar# rolled away and turned looking very annoyed.

Gar# threw his coat down and he morphed into The Beast. Bobby charged The Beast but it simply dropped and lifted Bobby over it's head and smashed him into the ground. The Beast then smashed his fists continuesly into Bobby's face but Bobby seemed unfazed and when The Beast backed away Bobby stood and prepared to fight. The Beast was shocked at this and then it clicked.

' Bobby is powered by Melvin's imagination so to kill Bobby i have to kill Melvin, something i hoped i wouldn't have to do but i'm not losing to a fucking Teddy Bear '. The Beast ran at Bobby and when Bobby swung The Beast jumped and landed on his head and pushed off and then jumped at the kids who were shaking with fear. Just at The Beast's claw were about to slash them Bobby grabbed The Beast's main and threw him into a wall and then the wall fell on him and then the rest of the building.

Bobby went over to the kids who were looking at Raven and then he moved the slab of metal and lifted Raven and held her as the kids looked at her and began worrying as she wasn't moving. Just then Robin and Cyborg appeared and Bobby placed Raven down and Cyborg began checking her vitals and other things. As they did that Teether looked back to where Gar# was smashed into the wall and saw the bricks had been moved to make a hole in the rubble like someone had moved it but he was to busy worrying about Raven to care. Cyborg smiled at Robin who turned to the kids.

" She'll be alright " the kids smiled at this but then a bullet landed near them and then a few others so Cyborg and Bobby stood in the way of the bullets to protect the kids. They looked to see Gar# leaning out of a helicopter cargo door and was holding onto the roof with one hand and holding a pistol with the other hand.

" You've won this time but i'll get you next time Raven hahahahahaha ". Gar# dropped his gun and pulled out another with a larger barrel and fired and the arrow that was shot out hit Cyborg's arm and attached to it was a note. As the helicopter disappeared into the distance Cyborg rolled out the note and it was written in what looked like blood. It read:

' Titans i'll speak to you in ten minutes on the Titans computer so chop chop because if you miss it i won't repeat the very important information i'll give you '.

The Titans found an abandoned half wreck car and Cyborg hotwired the car. As Cyborg placed Raven in the car with the kids and Bobby clinged to the roof making it bend inwards. Cyborg got in the car and saw Robin looking at the wreckage and knew Robin was looking for Starfire.

" Come on man we need to go " yelled Cyborg but Robin kept looking at the image to see movement

" i need to find her Cyborg "

" i understand but we need to hurry we can't risk missing what BB is going to tell us and anyway Starfire is the strongest of us she'll be fine we'll find her when we've seen what Beast Boy has to say ". Robin turned and nodded and jumped in the car and they drove to the tower.

When they got back Raven had woken up and they all headed for the common room. They arrived and Robin looked at a clock to see how long they were and saw it was 12:49pm, they were only a few seconds early. Just then the screen turned on and Gar# was seen standing infront of what looked like a movie theatre with a pistol in his hand.

" Hey Titans if you're there now before we continue i'd like to ask that the kids leave this isn't exactly child friendly ". Raven looked at the kids.

" Can you please step outside "

" ah why " asked Melvin looking disappointed

" because this isn't suitable for someone your age so please can you leave the room i'll bring you some ice cream in a minute okay ". The kids smiled and they hugged Raven and then they left the room with Bobby. Raven turned to the screen to see Gar# stand there for another minute not doing anything.

" I think that's enough time for them to have left. Know you can probably tell that lately i've been acting differently and don't worry when we see the big players i'll reveal all but for now i have something to ask you... are you missing anyone ". The Titans knew they were missing Starfire but Gar's# smile was unnerving them.

" You see when we last met i took a few things like machines, computer data and... SHUT UP ". Gar# pistol whipped someone who was either on their knees or were smaller then he was by the way he was striking. Just then a blob of blood hit his face and Gar# looked shocked and angry. Gar# aimed his gun and fired and someone screamed in pain.

" Anyway you've probably guessed what i'm talking about so meet me at the Jump City Cinerma Complex at 8pm tonight not a minute earlier or later or else ". The camara zoomed out as Gar# squated next to Starfire who was naked and on her knees with a bullet hole in her arm and blood running from her mouth and nose and her hands tied behind her back.

" Or else the leading lady will be found dead in her dressing room ".

Gar's# laughter ran through the common room as the Titans were paralysed with anger and shock at what they saw. Cyborg clenched his fists in anger so hard that he began crushing them with his own strength. Raven had become red eyed and her anger was being vented through her powers. Objects were either floating in the air while vibrating violently or simply blowing up. Robin was looking at Gar# laughing with tears flowing down his face and his girlfriend bleeding, beaten and naked. He began shaking with anger till he roared with rage and punched the screen shattering it into a million pieces. Thanks to the anger going through their heads and the dawning of the complete picture, one thought was going through their heads:

Gar# had become a villain, not a thug, a psycotic monster and they had two choses. Take him in or take him out, Dead or Alive they really didn't care at that moment.

To Be Continued.

**Well i hope you enjoyed this and yep i'm getting darker and darker i may even have to change the T rating to M. Well i hope you like this and hope you read the rest this is Master281455 sighing off.**


	7. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the story  
>-<p>

It was 7 O'clock and the Titans were all simply thinking about what the situation with Gar# and Starfire. Cyborg was in the garage tinkering with his ' Baby '. His thoughts weren't on what was going on with Beast Boy it was something that had caught his eye while Raven was saving the kids and afterwards. When Gar# fired the Bazooka at the T-Ship his suit was in tatters and he had burns on him too but when he was in the Helicopter when he was leaving his suit was in perfect condition and his burns were gone. Also when Gar# was fighting Bobby the amount of time it took for him to leave the fight and then reach the Helicopter to escape was to fast or he morphed which was always a possibility. These thoughts kept swimming around his head no matter how much he tried to push them out but they kept creeping back, especially one that kept bugging him like a memory but he couldn't put his finger on it. Thankfully the doors opened and he turned and smiled.

Robin was in the training room he'd been training since Gar# had contacted them with the news that he had Starfire in the old theatre and he could nothing about it. Gar# had ordered the Titans to not step foot anywhere near the area till 8pm so Robin had to keep himself busy or he'd have charged the theatre and had gotten Starfire killed or worse. Robin kicked the punching bag right off the chain and went to work on the weights. He was trying to get up to top condition for two reasons, one was he wanted this mission to go problem free and he needed to be in top condition and two was when they were chasing Gar# when he killed Kitten he had punched Robin and thrown him about quite easily and, just like Scarecrow, he could lose quite easily to him so he needed to be better in case he had to fight Gar# one-on-one. Robin sat on the weight bench and his thought wondered to his girlfriend who was in the company of a killer. All of these things were beginning to take their toll on him. Gar's# betrayal had fractured the team and now the woman he loved was being held captive by one of his closest friends. All these would have broken a normal man but thanks to training from Batman he was very good at hiding his emotions when he wanted too.

Raven was taking this the worst of the three. Not only had the only person she thought she could love after Malchior, the person she had given herself too had turned on her and had know had captured her friend and doing unknown things to her. Thankfully the kids were asleep she didn't want them to see her like that every time her tears died down but they'd start again. This was destroying her emotionally it was just like everyone else she cared about were either using her or betrayed her. Her Father, Terra, Malchior, Jason and now Gar#. Another wave of tears hit her at the dug up memories. Just then her brooch started glowing red, the silent alarm. She pulled her up hood up and teleported to the common room. The first she was Gar# standing on the top of the couch smiling and leaning on a black cane. Raven's eyes widened at how he was standing their as if everything was normal.

" Hiya Rae the kids okay i hope so they've had a heck of a day even more things happened then when Monkey Boy went for them ". Gar# pointed his cane at the fruit bowl and an apple shot towards him and he caught it and bit into it. Raven was stunned at how Gar# was acting.

" What do you want Gar# " asked Raven with a angry voice which made Gar# looked shocked.

" Have i annoyed you honey well you wouldn't be so annoyed if you joined me " as Gar# he raised his cane towards her as a hand of friendship. Raven wasn't expecting this, Gar# was asking her to join him in being a villain. She didn't even have to think about it, she'd never turn to the dark side.

" No i'd never do what you had done but why have you done it yourself " she asked to which Gar# yawned and shrugged

" if you can't beat them, join them ". Before Raven could say anything Robin, Cyborg and Jinx ran into the room. Raven was shocked to see Jinx as was Gar#. Robin saw Gar# and his anger took over and he jumped forward and tried to kick him but Gar# simply back-flipped to avoid the attack and before Robin did anything else Gar# extended his cane and a pulse of red energy hit Robin sending him backwards.

" I didn't come here to fight just to deliver a message, the meeting place has changed i expect to see you at the old church in " looks at his watch " ten minutes dosvidanya ". Gar# disappeared in a swirl of air and left the Titans a little stunned.

" What did he say " asked Cyborg

" it's Russian for goodbye " answered Robin making Cyborg wonder

" you speak Russian " " no just no that word ". As the boys talked Jinx saw Raven staring at her and smiled weakly, she never found out how Raven thought of her.

" Can i ask when did Jinx arrive " asked Raven and before Cyborg or Jinx could answer Robin spoke up.

" It doesn't matter she's here and she can help us recapture Starfire and bring Beast Boy, let's go ". They ran to the T-Car and zoomed to the mainland and then zoomed through the streets. Robin looked at Cyborg who was looking a little nervous and he knew why.

" Cy i know why Jinx was here " Cyborg seemed to stiffen at that

" you do, since when " " since it started at Halloween. Just one request, do better at looking after her then i did for my girlfriend ". Raven heard this and looked at Jinx to see she was slightly blushing.

" Congrats " said Raven half heartily. Jinx felt slightly sorry for Raven here she was in a happy relationship while her Boyfriend had tried to kill her twice. Just then the car stopped and the Titans jumped out and ran to the main door of the church. Robin reached for the door but then stopped when he saw the explosives that lined the edges of the door. Robin looked and saw an ally that lead to the crypt. Robin opened the door and turned into a stone room with three stone tables. Just then the lights went for two seconds and when they returned the room was filled Slade-Bots. The Titans eyes widened at how quickly they'd appeared. Just then they something that put anger in their veins.

" Well my little Titan whore i hope for your sake the Titans hurry up because Death calls for you " " HELP ME ". Robin jumped forward and grabbed two Slade-Bots heads and smashed them together and then jumped up driving his knee into another's face. Cyborg charged with a shoulder charge and then began punching anything in range and blasting them with his sonic cannon. Raven simply extended her hand and three exploded in black magic and then she began using pieces of defeated Slade-Bots to impale others. Jinx simply flipped through them letting off hexes which when hit the bots either destroyed or turned them against the others.

" You better start praying my sweet because X'hal has forgotten about you " " please do not *slap* HELP ". Robin heard this and whacked the last Slade-Bot with his Bo-Staff and then ran towards the stairs into the church but was cut off by three mobsters armed with Tommy Guns. The bullets caused the Titans to hide behind the walls and tables. Cyborg stood and began slowly walking forward with the other Titans behind him. When they were close enough Robin lept of Cyborg's back and kicked two down and when the last one went to fire and brick surrounded by black energy smacked into him.

" Don't worry though my little alien you won't die just yet, my men want to have some fun first " " please, do not let him kill me ". Robin turned a corner and saw the stairs and ran up them and kicked the door off it's hinges and ran in to see Cinderblock standing by the altar and roared when he saw the Titans. Cinderblock ran at them but then a black slash appeared and went right through his right arm. It dropped with an almighty smash and caused Cinderblock staggering back. Cinderblock was shocked at how quickly they had done so much damage. Cinderblock's shock was replaced with rage and he charged the Titans. Jinx's eyes glowed pink and she shot her hand forward sending pick hex bolts into the hulking monster. With each blast a chunk of Cinderblock went flying off into a wall. When she stopped Robin jumped forward and delivered a vicious kick into the face of Cinderblock. Combined with the damage from Raven and Jinx and the kick from Robin, Cinderblock fell defeated with an almighty thud.

Just then laughter filled the air and Robin tracked it to the confession booth. He kicked the door down to see a television of Gar# and Starfire.

" Ah you made it took you long enough as you see i'm still at the theatre but don't you'll be here soon and the whole town actually. You're arms, legs, spleen. heart... ". As he spoke Robin noticed that he was counting on his hands but was counting down and then it hit him.

" IT'S GOING TO BLOW ". The Titans turned and ran and jumped through one of the stain glass windows just as the church exploded. The first to regain their consciousnesses was Jinx. She looked at the remains of the church lit up in flames like a Christmas tree. She looked and saw Cyborg was waking up. Jinx stood and went and helped him up and then he went and checked the others. Jinx looked across the building and then saw something weird, a wide grin and a pair of eyes staring at her. She thought she'd seen this before so she tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and when he looked she pointed and he looked and saw the eyes and grin. Cyborg didn't wait two seconds he aimed his sonic cannon and fired and as the grin moved in turned into the silent assassin Cheshire. Jinx was shocked to see her and helped Cyborg in trying to hit her but she disappeared behind the buildings.

When Cheshire stopped dodging the blasts from Cyborg and Jinx she pulled out a thick brown circle with a darker brown S on it. She pressed a part of it and it popped open like the Titans communicator. The screen turned on to reveal Gar#. Cheshire didn't speak and simply shook her head before hanging up. Gar# closed his communicator and turned to see Starfire, now in a pink dressing gown, and a Slade-Bot. He simply moved his head and the Slade-Bot to grab Starfire and begin dragging her away. Starfire looked at her former friend, she'd stopped trying to reason with him and accepted he was the villain and was filled with an anger saved for people who seriously hurt her or her friends. When Starfire disappeared from view Gar# morphed back into Scarecrow. He turned and saw Mary walk out of the shadows.

" Have you found it yet " asked Scarecrow with a quick voice filled with hope and excitement

" almost sweety we'll have the location within the hour ". Scarecrow heard this and smiled before full on laughing and even giving Mary a rare hug before pushing her over.

" Soon it will be mine the Justice League hid it well but when it's mine i'll be more powerful then Zatanna, Raven and Felix Faust combined ". Scarecrow turned to the smiling Mary who was still on the floor. " Go on then you have work to do while i " morphed into Gar# " have a performance to attend ".

With the Titans they had all woken up and were travelling towards the theatre where Gar# had Starfire. The ride was silent. They arrived and Raven teleported them to a rooftop that overlooked the theatre. Gar# was standing outside the building with Starfire kneeling beside him. On the surrounding were four snipers all covering Gar# stopping them from attacking him.

" Okay here's the plan we'll all take a sniper and when i give the signal take them out quickly and quietly without alerting Beast Boy okay go ". Robin nimbly flipped from roof to roof till he was behind a sniper. He looked and saw the others were in position and nodded for them to take them out. He approve the thug and placed his hand across his mouth and held it there till the man slipped into unconsciousness. Robin looked and saw they had done the same. Robin looked and saw Gar# wasn't even looking, an easy target. He looked at the Titans and told them to secure Starfire while he took on Gar#. They nodded and he stood and ran off the edge of the building and then used his grapple hook to swing towards Gar# and then extended his feet and brought them into the back of Gar's# head. Instead of sending Gar# flying Robin went straight through him. Robin threw a punch and went through Gar# making him flicker and as the other Titans got closer it hit him; holograms. Just then two searchlights exploded the area with light and two gunmen ran out the shadows firing their Tommy-guns. Raven put up a shield and the bullets bounced away. Jinx then blasted one of the men into a wall knocking him out and as the other ran Robin threw a Bird-a-rang which tripped him up. Robin began walking to the fallen mobster.

" Where is Beast Boy and Starfire tell me or i'll make you suffer worse then Beast Boy could " threatened Robin. Robin reached the man and kicked him onto his back but her pulled a syringe and injected himself with the green formula. The man took a few long breathes before he began chuckling and then broke into a full on laughter while asking for help, he'd obviously not known what the formula was. As the other Titans arrived to see the man laughing and holding his stomach in pain. Cyborg looked onto the horrified look on Robin's face. The man stopped laughing finally but was lying on his front. Cyborg leaned forward and grabbed the man and turned him over to show his face.

The man's mouth was stretched into a wide grin. His lips had a slight green ting to them and they were caked in saliva from laughing so much. All of their eyes widened as they all knew who did this; The Joker. The heroes knew him either from first hand experience or from what they had seen in photos or videos. Jinx knew of The Joker from the stories Gizmo used to tell and from meeting him once when she saw the Hall of Doom, she had seen him kill three thugs with acid from his flower on his suit.

" If Joker is here then we need to hurry and rescue Starfire quickly ". The Titans entered the theatre and passed through the till area passing more people with hideous Joker grins. They reached the main stage area to see the chairs were all moved and stacked at each side of the rooms. Gar# and Starfire were on the stage. Gar# saw them and smiled and drew a pistol.

" Well look here the Titans have finally arrived so there's hope for you yet Kori ". Robin stepped forward but Gar# pointed his gun forward " not so fast belt off and throw it forward ". Robin nodded and unclipped his utility belt and threw it towards Gar#. Robin looked around for any sign of Joker but saw no white faced murderers. Gar# saw this and knew why he was looking around because he heard the mobster laughing and had put 2 and 2 together.

" He's not here i'm not working with the Joker i'm crazy but not completely insane to work with that psychopath, i simply stole some of his Joker Toxin ". Robin could tell he was telling the truth and it destroyed his worry and then his eyes were drawn to Starfire. She had bruises on both her cheeks, a black and dried blood coming from her nose. Robin looked at Gar# with narrow eyes and Gar# saw this so pressed the gun into her forehead moving Starfire with the pressure.

" Beast Boy stop please let's just talk about this ". Gar's# eyes widened and he smiled

" now you want to talk not just take me down, to late Robin ". Gar# leaned down and placed his chin on Starfire's right shoulder. As Gar# went to order the Titans to do something Starfire saw her chance. She smashed her head into Gar's# nose causing him to back away so Starfire stood up and ripped her handcuffs with her alien strength. She then grabbed Gar# and threw him but he stayed on his feet so Starfire reached into his coat and pulled out a machete and then stabbed Gar# through the chest. Gar# looked and saw the blade in his chest and walked backwards and smiled as he fell back of the stage. Robin ran past Gar's# body and wrapped his cape around Starfire. Robin began holding the sobbing Starfire and trying to comfort her. Raven kneeled by Gar's# body and stared at Gar's# cold dead eyes that were once filled with joy and life and felt sadness at his death, she knew she'd miss her.

" Cyborg get his body we'll take so we can say goodbye " said Raven as she walked with Robin and Starfire. Cyborg kneeled by Gar's# body and closed his former friends eyes. Cyborg began thinking and then something hit him. When they were in the hospital he remembered as they left he heard someone moving in the background it could have been someone else but who. Just then it all seemed to fit, how Gar# dressed so quickly after killing the doctor, how he had changed his clothes and his his bruises after destroying the T-Ship. Cyborg looked at the machete and saw not one bit of blood either on the blade or coming out of his wound. Just then Jinx placed her hand on his shoulder as a way to get Cyborg to snap out his trance. Cyborg's robotic brain was running through how it was possible when a click snapped him out of it.

" Jinx get down " Cyborg ordered but was too late a loud gunshot rang out and a laughter was heard as Jinx fell down. Cyborg jumped and grabbed her and as more gunfire was heard he jumped onto the stage and lied her against the wall. Cyborg saw the blood running onto his hand and saw Jinx was slowly slipping.

" I'm... sorry Stone " Jinx raised her hand and cupped Cyborg's cheek and then slowly slipped into unconsciousness. More laughter rang through the air so he placed Jinx down and looked around for Gar#. Just then Gar# walked out on the other edge of the stage with a smoking gun in his left hand and an apple in his right.

" I don't want to fight you Beast Boy ". Gar# raised his eyebrow

" even though i just killed you're girl " Cyborg's fist clenched " just what i though but be careful you're outnumbered ". Gar# pointed behind him to reveal the man Starfire stabbed was standing behind him holding the machete that stabbed him. Gar# moved his hand across his throat and the man ran at Cyborg with the machete but Cyborg delivered a sharp right hook sending the man flying. Gar# smiled and took a bite out of his apple and then coughed.

" You figured out i was in two places at once so presenting my ally in disguise all the way from Gotham City and in doing so is ripping off the ending of Arkham City... CLAYFACE ". The fake Gar# grew in size and it's skin turned brown turning into a lump of clay with a face and limps. Cyborg gulped in nerves and when Clayface his fist towards him he jumped forward and went for the door.

" GUYS HELP ". Just as he reached the door it slammed shut. Cyborg banged on it and turned to see a clay hammer smash into him. Cyborg peeled off the wall with a groan and heard Robin's voice on the other side of the door.

" Cyborg what's going on "

" i'm fighting Gar# and a giant ball of clay "

" Clayface "

" yeah that's him "

" he can only be damaged with electric or ice ". Cyborg noted those hints and fired his sonic cannon but the blast went right through it. Clayface's hand morphed into a spade and he swiped and caught Cyborg sending him into the wall. Cyborg groined and he shook his head and regained his focus to see a giant ball of clay roll into him smashing him further into the wall. The ball of clay morphed back to it's human form and looked at Gar# who was eating a box of popcorn and lifted his thumb and then brought it down. Clayface smiled and grabbed Cyborg and threw him into another wall. Cyborg grunted as he hit the wall and then the floor. Cyborg saw Clayface loom over him and morph his hand into a hammer and raise it above him and bring it down. Fortunately Cyborg rolled out of the way and Clayface's hammer smacked straight into an exposed wire which sent electric shooting through him. Cyborg saw this and jumped forward and punched one hand into Clayface and then grabbed the wire. Electric shot through Cyborg and then into Clayface.

After a few moments the electric stopped and Clayface fell down into a pool of clay and Cyborg stood and brushed himself off.

" I'm built on electric you're not ". Cyborg began walking towards Gar# with his fists clenched. Gar# saw this and smiled.

" You wanna go you big metallic git then let's go ". He pressed the brim of his fedora and the floor began beeping. Cyborg knew why and jumped forward and as the floor exploded sending Clayface and half the theatre into a container of chemicals. Cyborg grabbed the edge of the stage and began trying to pull himself up but Gar# towered above him with a smile.

" Your friends are trying to break through the door but they won't make it once they've broken through you and Jinx's corpses will be nothing but a few bits of ash ". Cyborg knew he was right the chemicals would melt him and Jinx no question about it.

" Grass Stain what happened you were one of the best of us you'd never let a friend die or suffer i mean look at Terra even when we were ready to kill her for god sake you still believed you could help her and you did. You never liked people to be in pain but look at what you've done all that have died because of you and you're friends me Robin, Star and what about Raven she loves you man and you're stamping on her heart, you're killing her ". Gar# listened to what he said and simply smiled and chuckled.

" She's not dead yet so i'll have to stamp a little harder ". He kicked on of Cyborg's hands of so he was holding on only slightly. Cyborg knew his only hope was Gar# to save him so he tried again.

" Why turn if you're going to kill me at least tell me why you did what you did to Star, why you became everything you stood against and hated. Just like Slade, Trigon and Scarecrow you've become what you stood against in the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans and right know you're disgracing their memories with this evil so just tell me WHY! ". Gar# placed a hand on chin and tapped a finger to the sound of the other Titans pounding on the door. Finally he simply shrugged.

" Things change so quickly and some times most people miss out i mean take a look at you, star quarterback, a hit with all the ladies and had loving parents. Now look you've lost most of your humanity, your old friends call you a freak, you don't talk to your dad even though he saved you life, your moms 6 feet under and the only girl who tried to do anything with you is dead and crumbled up in the corner, all because of a car crash, now tell me was that change fair to anyone ". Cyborg listened and knew he was telling the truth but he had one good point from the accident.

" I may have lost all my friends and my old life as Victor Stone but if it wasn't for the accident i wouldn't have met the other Titans, you, and i wouldn't be doing what i enjoy, hanging with my friends and stomping bad guy butt so yeah most change is not nice but sometimes it brings great things. BB no one knows what you've done and no one needs to know we can get rid off this all just please accept your friends back ". Gar# listened to what he said and a tear began running down his cheek. He reached out his hand and Cyborg smiled. He grabbed Gar's# hand and Gar# pulled him up. Just as he almost reached safety Gar's# hand popped out his sleeve and Cyborg fell back and only stopped falling into the chemicals because a metal pole was sticking out and he managed to grab it. Gar's# laughter rang out as his real hand took it's place and he placed another glove on his exposed hands.

" You really think those sympathetic words would help this change is forever so get used to it ". Gar# pulled out a gun and aimed and began squeezing the trigger. Just then a phone began ringing and Gar# seemed embarrassed.

" Sorry can i get that " Gar# asked to which Cyborg seemed shocked

" yeah okay i'll just hang here for the moment ". Gar# smiled his thanks and began talking in whispers on the phone. Cyborg watched Gar# talk and only picked a few words ' Warehouse ' ' League ' ' destruction ' ' yippee '. Gar# hung up and smiled down at Cyborg.

" Well that was my allies i need to go quickly so let's wrap this up bye bye Stoney ". Gar# aimed and smiled but then screamed as he seemed to be pulled back. A few grunts followed by a flash of pink and a finally thud came and then silence. Just then Jinx appeared holding a long silver pole and was lowering it towards him.

" Grab it " ordered Jinx to which Cyborg smiled and did. Jinx began pulling Cyborg up, with Cyborg climbing too for help. " You need to lose weight " yelled Jinx to which Cyborg chuckled. Cyborg grabbed the stages edge and pulled up to see Gar# slumped against the wall. Jinx grabbed Cyborg's shoulder and pulled him up further until.

" Jinx watch out! ". Jinx turned to see an angry Gar# strike her with a wooden pole sending her flying. Gar# took a step towards her but then fell down. He looked to see Cyborg had grabbed his leg, so he began kicking Cyborg in the face until he let go. Gar# stood and looked at Jinx who was now standing but was clutching her right side.

" I shot you i saw the blood leave the wound " Jinx moved her hand to see the skin was broken but that was about it.

" Just bounced off my ribs ". Gar# roared with anger and jumped forward and tackled her to the ground and began strangling her. Jinx's eyes turned pink and blasted him away. Jinx stood to see Gar# pulled out a shuriken and threw it. She tried to dodge but her wound was slowing her down. The shuriken cut across her arm and she screamed in pain. Gar# smiled and pulled out a razor and flipped it open and took two steps forward when a heavy weight appeared on his shoulder. He turned to see Cyborg staring at him with his fist reeled back.

" It's not nice to hit a lady BB ". Cyborg punched Gar# across the face with all his force and sent Gar# sliding across the floor. Gar# stood groggily and saw both Cyborg and Jinx standing off against him. Gar# smiled and pulled out a black object and pressed a button and a thin blade like object appeared glowing purple. Gar# charged and slashed the knife at Cyborg only just managing to scratch his chest until Jinx blasted him away. Cyborg grabbed Gar# around the shirt and lifted him up and went to punch him but Gar# was ready for it. Gar# broke the hold and jumped up and landed on the fist and pushed off and the moment his feet touched the floor he shot forward and slashed Cyborg across the face with his gloved hand. Cyborg felt something running down his cheek and he touched it to see crimson blood. He was shocked since it had been ages since anyone had drawn his blood. Gar# turned and lifted his hand to see blood on the gloves and just at the tips of his fingers was something glittering, his claws. On his other hand the claws extended too creating more weapons.

Gar# shot forward and slashed again this time making quite a mark in Cyborg's armour. Jinx tried to blast him but he moved quickly and brought his foot into the side of her head. Cyborg threw a punch but Gar# saw it coming and ducked and delivered an uppercut to his human face. Cyborg walked backwards but quickly ran forwards and shoulder charged Gar#, sending him into the wall. Gar# slid down the wall with his coat covering his shoulders. Gar# saw them walking towards him.

" Jade a little help " yelled Gar# to which Cheshire jumped out of the darkness and whacked Jinx away and then jumped onto Cyborg's chest and as she back-flipped away she kicked Cyborg's chin sending him flying. Cheshire helped Gar# stand and he brushed himself off and they both ran at the heroes. Gar# pulled out a machete and tried to slash Cyborg who simply blocked the blade with his arms. Gar# swiped to his left and when Cyborg went to block Gar# span on the spot and brought the blade into Cyborg's side. Cyborg fell in pain as Gar left the machete in his side. Gar# pulled out another plasma knife and brought it up but Cyborg shot up and delivered two uppercuts into his stomach and then as his fist was in Gar's# stomach he turned it into his sonic cannon and blasted Gar#. Gar# went flying and landed with a sickening thud of pain.

Meanwhile Cheshire was dominating the fight with Jinx for two reasons. One Jinx was wounded and two Cheshire stayed to close forcing Jinx to fight hand-to-hand which, compared to Cheshire, she was fighting a losing battle. Jinx swung at Cheshire who nimbly dropped down and kicked out her legs and then before she fell she dropped her leg onto Jinx sending her into the floor harder then normal. Jinx's eyes turned pink and she blasted Cheshire sending her back but she landed on her feet and shot forward. Jinx stood just in time for Cheshire to slash her across the stomach and then kick her across the face sending her back in pain.

Cyborg looked and saw Jinx was in trouble but as he went to help her Gar# jumped onto his back and placed both hands on the side of his head. Red electric jumped across his head as he screamed in pain and Gar# laughed in Joy. Cyborg fell down but then couldn't move.

" Hey what's going on "

" your systems are restarting immobilising you for a few moments while i kill your girl properly this time ". As Gar# approached Jinx the door finally broke and the other Titans appeared and Gar# gulped.

" Well this is getting to be too much fun i think i need a rest before i bust a gut ". Gar# pulled out a hand-gun with one large barrel and under it a smaller barrel. He aimed at the Titans and then pointed up and fired, creating a massive explosion. When the dust settled Gar# was still aiming through the new hole in the theatre in the roof. He fired again but this time a red flare shot out from the smaller barrel. Raven flew across the theatre hole while Robin looked after the still traumatised Starfire. Raven landed and looked at Gar# who smiled and pulled out a large knife and prepared to fight Raven.

Gar# ran forward and swung his weapon but Raven swiped her hand creating shields that blocked Gar's# every attack. Gar# got a little annoyed and so he swung but as Raven went to block he released the blade and turned around the shield and placed his hand on Raven's side. He then pushed with all his strength and pushed Raven into the set and before she could do anything he pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was so extreme that Raven found herself unable to move as Gar# continued to kiss her. Just then Gar# opened his eyes and looked and saw that through the hole he made a black rope ladder had dropped down. Gar# broke the kiss and began running towards it leaving a stunned Raven behind. As he reached the ladder a sudden weight appeared on his coat. He turned to see Cyborg had finally began moving and had grabbed his coat. Gar# pulled out a shuriken and threw it into an exposed section under his armpit causing his to scream in pain and release him. The scream snapped Raven out of her trace and saw Gar# had reached the ladder and was holding on to it. Raven stepped forward but Gar# saw this and pulled out a gun with a large barrel and aimed at Raven. Raven stopped knowing if she tried anything he'd kill her before she could do anything.

Gar# began raising as the ladder began retracting. Cheshire kicked Jinx around the face and saw her ride was leaving so she ran forward and jumped up and wrapped her arms around Gar's# neck as they both left through the hole. When Gar# disappeared Raven shot forward and prepared to give chase when she saw Gar# pulled the trigger on his gun sending something towards her. She raised a shield and when the projectile hit it exploded causing Raven to fall backwards.

Cyborg finally stood up and shook his head and then saw Jinx in a terrible state. Cheshire had completely dominated their fight and Jinx was covered in cuts and bruises. Robin grappled over the hole and went to Cyborg.

" Where do you think he went " asked Robin hoping Gar# let something slip in their fight.

" No but luckily when i grabbed his coat before he left i planted a tracer on his coat but it will only give us a signal when Gar# stops moving long enough for it to send a signal ". Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

" Okay we'll regroup at the tower Starfire and Jinx need medical attention anyway so let's go ".

Twenty minutes later Jinx was getting fixed up while Starfire rested in one of the medical beds. Cyborg cleaned Jinx's finally cut and bandaged it up.

" That should do it if you need to head back to yours to get some more clothes you can take the T-Car ". Jinx raised an eyebrow in shock

" i thought no one was allowed in your 'baby' ". Cyborg chuckled

" only B's not allowed in it but i don't think that matters ". Cyborg felt another wave of sadness so Jinx hugged Cyborg and he hugged back.

" I'll be back in a bit and i promise i won't scratch the paint " joked Jinx who left leaving Cyborg to think to what Gar# was saying during their fight. He stood and walked over to Starfire who was still sleeping and his thoughts drifted to what could have happened to her while under Gar's# 'care'. Just then her eyes opened and she quickly shot up looking around in worry.

" Whoa whoa Star it's okay you're back at the Tower it's okay " reassured Cyborg and, thankfully, it worked as Starfire slowly calmed down and relaxed more. " How are you Star we were all worried about ya ".

" I am fine now Cyborg and i would like to see the others who helped me but i'd like to talk to Robin if that's okay " she asked. Cyborg smiled and nodded and walked out the room. Starfire waited for Robin and tried not to think back to what had happened to her while with Gar# but the quiet helped the memories crawl back. The beatings, taunting and then what he had done just before the Titans arrived.

" You okay Star ". Starfire looked and saw Robin standing in the doorway smiling at her. She shot forward and embraced Robin in a hug. Robin was shocked at first but then kind of knew why she was hugging him, she was scared from her time with Gar#. But something was different normally people who are hurt by friends need a hug or something but she was shaking, something else had happened that he didn't know about. Robin lead Starfire to the bed and they both sat down.

" Star what's the matter i can tell there's something you want to tell me, what happened when you were with Gar# ". Robin was asking with a caring voice and was a little shocked when Starfire shook her head.

" I don't want to think about it or talk about it please do not ask again ". Robin knew what she was doing, he'd been in a situation like this back in Gotham. Joker had captured him and had tortured his with electricity and knives till Batman and Batgirl had helped him. He didn't talk about it and tried to forget but when he did finally talk about it it became so much easier to deal with it.

" Star i know what it's like to be a hostage with someone who physically abused you and i also know that when you tell someone it becomes so much easier to try and deal with so please tell me i promise it will be easier afterwards ". Starfire listened and she trusted him enough that it would be easier. She breathed in deeply and looked at Robin.

" After his message to you he continued to beat me with various objects like crowbars and wooden poles all while doing the taunting. He kept saying how i was weak and unable to help the team in any way and that they should have let Blackfire take my place when she first arrived. He also said about how the team hate me and wished i would leave the planet and that you did not love me back and was still in love with Batgirl ". Robin placed his hand on Starfire's cheek and smiled at her.

" He was lying i will always love you i left Batgirl long ago and i'm with you know " Robin assured her. Starfire smiled at this and continued.

" After the beatings he left me in a room for a few hours and then he came back and he... " Starfire stopped and began crying slightly. Robin's eyes closed slightly and began worrying about what Starfire was going to say. " He did something that on my planet we do not have a word for it but on your planet you call it... rape ". Robin's eyes widened and his mouth opened and Starfire started crying. Robin pulled Starfire into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. Robin clenched his teeth as a cold, dark rage began forming in the pits of his guts. Just then Robin heard an alarm and he stood.

" Star i'll be back in a minute you just rest here ". Starfire nodded and Robin kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Robin entered the common room to see Cyborg and Raven standing by a computer.

" What have you got " Robin asked

" the tracer i planted on Gar# is sending a signal and in a few seconds we will know where he is ". Just then the computer bleeped and Cyborg pressed a button and his face went white. Robin saw this and looked and then his face went white. Raven looked at the map and didn't know what was going on.

" What's the matter ". Robin looked at her and gulped.

" Beast Boy has arrived at a lap run by the Justice League and contains a very unstable off world energy source that kills everything it touches called Dark Energon, so why is he there " explained Robin.

" And you know because " asked Raven

" Cyborg helped build the containment field stopping it from spreading and i figured it out ". Robin began typing into the Titan computer until a static screen appeared. The static disappeared and Batman was staring at the Titans.

" Robin what is it " Batman asked, business as usual

" we have a problem but it needs a bit of explaining "

" so explain ".

One explanation later Batman was still stoned face at the news of Beast Boy's betrayal and acts against Starfire, which had shocked the other Titans.

" So Beast Boy has turned against you but what's the situation ". Robin swallowed slightly and Batman saw this and knew it was big.

" Beast Boy's last know location was the Justice League storage facility 914 " said Robin causing Batman's eyes to widen slightly with worry.

" Round up your team and meet us there in 20 minutes we'll stop Beast Boy together " ordered Batman to which laughter was his answer. Just then another picture appeared with Gar# on it.

" You think you can stop me Bats, you and your band of merry men in tights will defeat me? Well bring it on i'll bring the wine you and your freaks bring the salad hahahaha ". Gar's# face disappeared and Batman looked sternly at Robin.

" Make it ten minutes " ordered Batman as the picture went. Robin turned to Cyborg.

" Where's Jinx " asked Robin

" she'll be at her place but she'll be back in a minute " replied Cyborg to which Robin nodded to knowing he had a difficult task to do, convincing Starfire that it would be better if she remained here. Robin turned and saw Starfire standing there with Jinx.

" When do we set out to stop Beast Boy " asked Starfire. Robin gulped in worry at what he was about to say. He walked up to her and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Star i don't think it would be brilliant if you came with us today... i need you to look after the kids " said Robin hoping his excuse would work but he could see it hadn't.

" Why do you not wish for me to come with you Robin " asked Starfire making Robin sweat.

" It's just you've been through a lot and i think you're not fully ready for a fight, please understand for me ". Robin hoped this worked and when she nodded Robin smiled in gratitude.

10 minutes later Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx were lying in wait behind a low bush waiting for Batman. Robin looked out to see the plain grey building with no windows, the most unlikely place for a destructive compound to remain under guard. Robin looked from the building to see Cyborg fiddling with a devise in his shoulder.

" Cyborg what is that " asked Robin to which Cyborg smiled

" it's a video camera Star asked me to keep her informed so i'm using this so she sees what is happening as it happens ". Robin nodded, he didn't mind this and was just glad Starfire wasn't here. Just then rustling was heard and all the Titans turned to look into the wilderness. After a minute or two everyone turned back to the building but instead saw the black silhouette of Batman. Cyborg and Jinx gasped in shock Raven's eyes and Robin remained stoned face.

" Has Beast Boy arrived yet " asked Batman to which Robin shook his head

" no Beast Boy hasn't been seen ye... ". Just then a thunderous explosion happened in the ceiling causing smoke to cover the group. When the smoke lifted they looked to see a black helicopter hovering over the hole in the ceiling. The door to the side of the helicopter opened to reveal Gar# and Cheshire were looking down at the hole. Cheshire jumped down and was soon followed by Gar#. Batman looked at Robin.

" I'll head through the top while you and your team head through the main doors "

" where are the rest of the League "

" on there way and Red Tornado is already inside ". Batman didn't wait for Robin to say anything and simply grappled onto the roof and dived into the building as the Titans headed for the front door. Batman dived down and hit the floor with a crouch and looked around the dark room to see corpses of the security guards covering the floors with either slash marks all over them or literally ripped apart. Batman activated his Detective vision and saw in the darkness loads of figures all looking towards him. Just then the lights went on revealing them all wielding melee weapons. Batman didn't even flinch as Gar# at the situation.

" Our friend Batman is here grab him as slice him in half " ordered Gar# causing the thugs to charge Batman as Gar# and Cheshire entered the next room. The room was four grey walls without a single window and one door which they came through. Gar# looked around and saw four security guards armed with machine guns and Red Tornado standing in front of a huge silver container with a massive lock looking devise on the front.

" You will not obtain the Dark Energon it only corrupts and destroys " explained Red Tornado as he stood tall with his arms crossed.

" I know Red and when i control it i'll destroy anyone that gets in my way I'LL RULE THIS WORLD " Gar# said ending in a fit of laughter to which Red Tornado shook his head.

" You are a short sighted fool no one has ever survived direct contact with Dark Energon "

" well there's a first time for everything hey Robo Boy ha, kill them ". Cheshire jumped forward and slashed two of the guards guns and then their throats and then nimbly flipped over the gun fire and killed the other two with a slash of her claws. Before Cheshire could do anything else a blast of wind struck her and sent her flying into the wall knocking her out. Gar# smiled and stared at the now motionless Red Tornado and began sizing him up as a loud crash occurred behind him. Gar# turned to see the Titans standing there with Batman looking very pissed off.

" This starting to become an unpleasant experience but what the hell " as Gar# spoke he pulled out a simply remote detonator and when he pressed it the door to the container began to rise revealing a load of purple airborne electricity behind a transparent sheet of energy. Gar# smiled and he began walking towards it and then when the heroes began moving Gar# jumped forward and flipped over the stairs and landed with his hands on Red Tornado and as he fell down the moment he then threw Red Tornado over his shoulders and straight into the energy barrier. Robin and Batman sprang forward, Batman grabbed Gar# around the collar and Robin went to help Red Tornado but sadly he was to late. Red Tornado hit the barrier and some of his body fell of as he went through the barrier but when he hit the Dark Energon. Red Tornado's armour became covered with purple crystals that seemed to melt his body. Finally there was nothing left.

Robin was shocked at how quickly Red Tornado was killed and when he turned to his former friend to see them laughing with tears coming down his face.

" Beast Boy why are you trying to obtain the Dark Energon it kills everything look what it did to Red Tornado " said Batman as he tightened his grip on Gar's# neck.

" I know how tragic but don't worry i'll take excellent care of Kathy and Traya haha ". Batman's expression darkened and he tightened his grip and Gar# smiled. Gar# brought his foot up and placed his foot on Batman's knee and then pushed off breaking Batman's hold and drove his knee into the Dark Knights face. Batman took a step back and Robin lunged forward but Gar# pulled out a black gun and fired. A blue beam of energy hit Robin and freezed him to the floor. Batman shot forward and smacked the gun away and then delivered four hooks to Gar's# face but he quickly came back with two uppercuts and a round house kick that connected with Batman's rips making Batman groan slightly. Gar# then moved with the speed of the Cheetah and delivered four uppercuts and then grabbed the Batman's head and delivered two hooks causing the Dark Knight to bleed out of his nose. Batman shook off the pain and broke Gar's# hold and jumped over Gar# and wrap his arm around Gar's# neck. Batman then pulled out gas dispenser and sprayed Gar# with a green gas but Gar# simply smiled and back head butted Batman and then kicked out sending back.

Gar# turned but before doing anything a sonic blast and a blast of dark energy sent Gar# flying forward towards Batman who kicked Gar# around the face knocking him back. Gar# landed and looked to see Batman, Cyborg and Raven standing above him. Gar# gulped but then saw what was right next to his hand. Gar# rolled backwards and when he balanced out in a crouching position he extended his hand to reveal the freeze gun. Gar# fired but they all dodged down the stairs but then in a flash Gar# re-took aim and froze Cyborg and Batman.

" I really ought to thanks Mr Freeze for the gun oh well " Raven dodged three more times thanks to her flying " stand still ya wanker hahahahaha ". Gar# fired one more time but missed and Raven sent a beam of energy into the gun destroying it. Gar# smiled as Raven flew at him. Just before she reached him he raised his hand and out the built in circuitry in his gloves finger tips shot bolts of electricity. Raven convulsed in pain and fell back down the stair's. Cyborg saw this and tried to break the ice but to no avail. Gar# walked down the stair's and then whistled and Cheshire shot up and began typing on a computer. Gar# saw Raven beginning to stand up so he began zapping her with more electric. As Raven screamed in pain Gar# smiled.

" Yeah i'm the bad guy bitchs " he began pulling silly poses as he zapped her causing her to scream in more pain.

" Yeah you like that " he placed his arm around his back

" look what i can do " he lifted one leg and zapped under it

" oh yeah " he flipped onto one hand and zapped her with the other before standing upright. Cyborg tried to deactivate the shoulder camera so Starfire or the kids didn't see this but sadly he failed.

In the Titans tower the screen was muted and Starfire was hugging all three crying children. She wished she didn't see Gar# hurting the woman who loves him and one of her oldest friends but at the same time wished she was doing this to Gar#.

Back at the warehouse Gar# was piling on the pressure of the attack more and more and smoke began rising off Raven's body. Gar# stopped and began laughing and then dropped his hands to his hips and pulled them back and they glowed blue and when he threw them forward an extreme amount of electric hit her and he kept it up till swoosh of air was heard and Raven disappeared. Gar# looked shocked and then looked around and saw something that made him go white.

Wonder Woman placed Raven down and then turned to a terrified Gar#. Gar# gulped and turned to run but instead he ran into someone. When he looked he saw a blue stomach and as he looked further he then saw a yellow S and Gar# whimpered. Gar# looked into Superman's eyes and smiled weakly.

" Hey Suppy mind if i can get past " he said with a weak smile already knowing the the answer

" I'm afraid not Beast Boy ". Gar# looked annoyed then shrugged

" understandable i mean i've killed you're not gonna listen to me are yo... CRUCIO ". Superman fell in pain and as Wonder Woman flew forward Gar# placed his hands on Superman's head and vaulted over it and then back-flipped and landed in front of the container which was stilled protected. Wonder Woman flew at Gar# who morphed into a gorilla and grabbed Wonder Woman around the neck and then smashed her into the floor six times and then threw her through the wall. Batman tried to break the ice around him but couldn't due to the amount encased around his body.

Gar# morphed back just in time to receive a punch from Superman. Gar# fell down but then jumped up driving his feet into Superman's face and then reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a black box. Superman walked towards Gar# as he began laughing and opened the box.

" Time to die Superdork " Gar# tipped the box upside down and a green glowing crystal fell out and Gar# caught it and placed it in front of Superman's face making him fall back in pain.

" Kryptonite, the only weakness of the man of steel ha how pathetic defeated by a piece of stone haha " Gar# smiled as Superman could barely move.

" Where... did... you "

" i pick pocketed Batman when he had me in that hold a few minutes ago ". Gar# looked at the others and smiled and then looked back to Superman. Then his smile went and he turned to see the heroes unfrozen and were looking angrily at him. Wonder Woman had returned and freed while Gar# was preoccupied with Superman. Batman threw a Bat-a-rang and it knocked the krypronite into the energy shield destroying it. Gar# turned white as Superman grabbed his collar and lifted him up. Superman simply stared at Gar# till Gar# smiled.

Gar# placed a mask on his mouth and nose as green gas began leaking out his coat. Superman released Gar# and began walking away from the gas.

" A present from Joker, a nice big smile ". The gas made the heroes backed away from the gas till they were backed against the wall. Robin looked around and saw the ventilation systems weren't working but saw a button next to them. He pulled out a Bird-a-rang and threw it towards the button and watched it hit the button activating the fans sucking the gas out the room.

When the gas had all gone they looked to see Gar# was walking towards the now unshielded Dark Energon container. Gar# reached out towards the energy source.

" BEAST BOY NO " shouted Superman to no effect. Gar's# fingertips touched the purple electric. As he touched it the substance covered him and then tendrils pulled him into the mix of energy. Raven flew forward in an attempted to save but Wonder Woman had to hold her back as they watched as Gar# screamed in pain as the substance pierced his skin and began seeping into his body. Just then all the substance disappeared and only Gar# remained with purple waves of energy coursing across his bodies surface.

" No that's impossible no one can control Dark Energon it dominates and destroys everything it touches " said Batman as Gar# jumped out the container laughing.

" I am the dominator, i am the destroyer " the heroes began running and they all shot through the doors which closed behind them " I AM THE SCARECROW ". In a pulse of purple power he morphed back to Scarecrow for a few seconds before turning back into Gar#. Gar# looked at Cheshire who was standing in the corner. Gar# walked towards her and with every step purple crystals formed on the floor. He reached the scared assassin, ever since Gar# employed her she'd always expected him to die here even when she was told by Gar# he was Scarecrow her expectations were low so to see him live after taming the most destructive force on the planet put the chills up her spine.

" Come my dear assassin we have work to do " Gar# said as the purple waves of energy disappeared and he looked like his normal green skinned self. Gar# jumped forward followed closely by Cheshire and kicked the door down to see the heroes just leaving the other door. Superman and Batman turned to see Gar's# hands turn purple and when he threw them forward a beam of purple energy shot towards them but luckily they closed the doors in time. As the beam hit the door purple crystals covered the door and they exploded.

Raven looked to see Gar# smiling at what he saw at his new powers. Raven's eyes turned white and lifted a few bits of rick and threw them forward but Gar's# eyes narrowed and he extended his hands and blasted each of them with purple energy destroying all of them in purple crystals. The Titans were shocked at how much power he had obtained.

" Titans, League i'll see you later bye bye " Gar# clicked his heels and two metal tubes came out his shoes and they ignited and he started flying. Cheshire jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and they flew out the building. Batman looked out the ceiling and saw no one. Batman looked at Robin.

" Robin gather you're team and meet me in Gotham later tonight don't be late ". Batman walked past him and left the building followed by Superman and Wonder Woman. Robin looked at his team mates who looked slightly worried.

" What do we do Robin we thought we could try to help Beast Boy but with this attack and now the Justice League are involved " said Raven till Robin butted in

" i know they'll find him and put him down hard ".

" Did it ever cross you're feeble minds that i want them to find me ". The Titans stiffened at that voice and turned to see a transparent version of Gar# stood their. " Maybe i turned to villainy of my own accord i mean why not all you stinking Titans could make Batman flip his lid. Robin's more uptight then a instrument you continually blow of your friends while searching for villains ". Gar# shot forward and placed both hands on Robin's shoulders.

" You are so much like old Slady shame really you've have made the best apprentice ". He looked at Cyborg.

" You are always messing with your bloody car it's very annoying and just unhealthy " he turned from them and swallowed and smiled " Starfire wears her fucking heart on her sleeve and is so dumb i sometimes think she's been lobotomised sometimes i mean she can't even say the mall right " Gar# looked at Jinx " your a bloody traitor and just being a hero to trick us and destroy these losers ". Gar# looked at Raven.

" You Raven are the worst, you stay in your room, you always make quick snide remarks at me and others and even physically abused me at one point no wonder you have no friends i mean look at you the creepy loner very popular and at a guess Malchior probably did love you but then saw what you are, a cold, heartless demon and thought he couldn't love you so used you instead ". Raven began crying at Gar's# cruel and the other Titans hated everything he was saying. Gar# saw they were getting sad so he scoffed and began evaporating.

" Stick with the JL so when i take them out i'll be able to kick your asses again " Gar# disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Titans were becoming increasingly angry at what Gar# was getting away with but now down to petty insults was just either upsetting or annoying.

Several hours later after returning to the Tower and getting Starfire and tucked the kids in and were on there way to Gotham. On the outskirts of Gotham Cyborg looked at Robin.

" What will Batman do with BB " he asked

" he'll bring him down and then try and extract the Dark Energon and he'll spend time in prison while we try and help him ". Cyborg listened and didn't like what he heard he knew something was wrong with whats going on not just Gar# turning but something else like Gar# wasn't just different but a completely different person. They arrived at the meeting point and exited the car and Robin grappled up the clock tower with Raven carrying Jinx and Starfire carrying Cyborg. They reached the top to see crouching on one of the many gargoyles was Batman looking over his city.

" You're on time " said Batman as he jumped down and landed in front of the Titans. Robins stepped forward

" what's the plan " he asked straight to business as was best when with Batman.

" Superman has called a meeting on the Watchtower of all the heroes to discuss the release of the Dark Energon ". Cyborg went to ask how they were getting to the Watchtower till a light blue light shined over them and the heroes disappeared, sadly they didn't see the grin of Cheshire in the darkness.

In a blue light the Titans and Batman appeared in a huge room filled with different computers and a view of space. Cyborg's eyes widened and looked around at the different computers he felt like a kid in a sweet shop. Batman walked to the computer which was being used by a green man shaped being. After a brief discussion between the two and a struggle to hold Cyborg down by the Titans the two heroes turned to the Titans.

" Hello Titans you know who i am " asked Martian Manhunter making the Titans, even Jinx, nodded their heads " good you've been called here to assist in explaining of your friend Beast Boy's action in attacking the Justice League storehouse ". Robin nodded and Martian Manhunter turned with Batman followed by the Titans. They reached the edge of the platform to see Superman and Wonder Woman standing in front of the whole League all from Question to Supergirl. The Titans flew and jumped down to the level of the others and Superman cleared his throat.

" You've been asked here because we have a situation a few days ago the hero Beast Boy turned on his fellow Teen Titans and attacked them killing a dozen or so in the process and then kidnapped and beat his fellow team mate who will remained unnamed. Just this afternoon Beast Boy attacked are storage facility which housed the destructive compound codenamed 'Dark Energon'. " The heroes murmured in surprise and shock that Gar# even knew of that places existence. " After fighting myself, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Titans Beast Boy, with the help of the assassin Cheshire, exposed himself to the Dark Energon and should have been killed but somehow he managed to survive first contact and he now wields the power source like his own personal weapon. This meeting is to now what to do if you encounter Beast Boy and he uses this power against you but first what happened to Beast Boy so i now pass you on to... ". Superman heard something in the halls of the Watchtower it sounded like running but then like air moving in flight and then like someone was back-flipping. It can't be what he was hearing because all heroes were here in his eyesight but better safe then sorry.

" Flash check the area " ordered Superman which Flash did, he zoomed away and appeared a few seconds later on the platform above them.

" Nothing Sups ". Superman thought to what he heard and listened to what he could hear and then caught something worrying.

" Flash watch... " before he said anything Flash fell back and a load of blood fell over the edge just missing the heroes and Flash's screams echoed out. Shiera flew up but as she reached the platform Flash flew through the air and hit her knocking them down. When they landed Question looked at Flash and was horrified at what he saw. Batman and Wonder Woman shot to him and when they saw Flash's face they were horrified. His mouth was open and breaking through the skin, his mouth and eyes were purple crystals. Superman used his X-ray vision to see the crystals had destroyed his brain. Just then laughter filled the room which the Titans remembered and turned to see their friend standing on the computers looking down on the heroes. Robin looked at his friend but then saw something his face was covered in purple veins and was coughing his guts up while he laughed.

Superman flew at Gar# who lifted his cane.

" Stop Superman or Lois *cough* Lane dies " said Gar# causing Superman to stop to see a huge hulking man with huge muscles but he was missing his right hand. In his left hand he was holding Lois Lane by the neck. " You move one inch or any of your friends including my friends *cough* the Titans and old Abromavich here will snap little Lanes neck and i'll now *cough* if you try you're super speed thanks to my animal senses ". Superman clenched his hand but lowered himself to the ground. Robin looked at his friend and couldn't help speak up.

" BB what have you done to yourself look at you, you look like poisoned crap and what you did to Flash, you can't do these things B ". Gar# laughed at how Robin spoke but instead began coughing his guts up.

" Potty mouthed all of sudden Bird Boy haha *cough* well this is only temporary effect of the Dark Energon and anyway with the death of Barry means i've completed the set of speedsters ". The last thing he said confused the Titans since Kid Flash wasn't killed by him, it must have been a side effect of the Dark Energon but Batman knew of Scarecrow killing Kid Flash and it all began to make sense.

" So you've began to reveal the truth then " said Batman causing the Titans to become confused and Gar# to laugh but end up coughing up blood.

" They don't call you the World's Greatest Detective for nothing do they Brucy haha " Batman was shocked to here him call him by his secret identity but didn't show it. " What gave me up ".

" I've met Beast Boy before and no matter what happened i knew he would never turn to villainy and then when Robin said Cheshire was working for you she'd never work with a former hero only a villain with a reputation and then you knowing mine and Flash's identities only one villain knows them ". Robin listened to what he had to say and then it hit him like a tone of bricks, Gar# wasn't Beast Boy.

Robin turned to Gar# who was coughing again.

" Where is my friend " Robin asked making the other Titans realise that this green skinned killer wasn't their close friend. In a way this was brilliant news Beast Boy hadn't killed anyone and that means he was still the jokester they knew. Raven was even happier because the man she loved wasn't going to have to rot in Arkham Asylum and he could be with her. Then it dawned on them if this wasn't Beast Boy then where was he.

Gar# smiled he'd been rumbled, right on schedule and so he lifted his cane to the ceiling and pressed the top of it. A yellow portal opened and a machine lowered down and began hovering in the air. The heroes looked as the portal closed and the machine pointed at Gar#. Just then Cyborg saw the machine and began fuming.

" That's my technology when the hell did you get your hands on that " yelled Cyborg making Gar# laugh.

" I stole it when i was occupying your tower on Halloween do you remember that ". After that line the Titans knew who this fake was and their blood turned to ice. The machine all of a sudden began whirring with power and a beam of light hit Gar# knocking him behind the computer and began screaming in pain. Superman saw a chance and nodded to Wonder Woman who smiled slightly. Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Abromavich's neck and threw him into the floor knocking him out and Superman caught the falling Lois and placed her down.

" I'll never get used to that " the new voice made everyone look up to see a white skinned, red eyed, black haired, glowing purple hands murder looking at the heroes in his black suit and less ill looking skin. All the heroes recognized Scarecrow and all slid into combat positions. Scarecrow saw this and began laughing. Raven and the other Titans were terrified of Scarecrow and here he was now looming over them. And the most worrying thing was that Scarecrow must have kidnapped Beast Boy so the questions on their minds was if Beast Boy was alive or dead?

To be continued

**Well this was real fun to wirte especially the parts with the JL and yes as you can tell there will be death i mean Red Tornado and Flash are already dead so let's see who's next.**


End file.
